Fantasia
by cherryblossomx6
Summary: "Why won't you let me in?" Embry's grip tightened on both of her shoulders, his eyes pleading. Her gray eyes peered into his desperate brown orbs. "Because nobody stays." She whispered.
1. Chapter 1

"So, you're not in a gang?" A young girl asks, her dark brown eyes peering up at a taller girl.

The taller girl looks to be in her late teens. A Twizzler is hanging out of her mouth and a skateboard is tucked underneath her arm. A beanie is atop her head, her long and wavy sandy blonde hair is loose and fluttering in the gentle breeze. She has on a baggy white sweatshirt and red basketball shorts, along with high-top vans. The older girl sighs and places her free hand on her hip, her gray eyes gazing down at the innocent Quileute girl.

"For the hundredth time, I'm not in a gang." She answers, her voice slightly muffled by the piece of candy in her mouth. The Quileute girl clasps her hands behind her back, cocking her head to the side.

"Why do you dress like that then? Aren't girls supposed to dress like girls?" She inquires. It was an innocent question.

"This is more comfy. Jeans annoy me. Besides, I don't dress to impress." The older girl replies, swallowing the rest of her strawberry Twizzler.

"You're strange." The young girl declares blandly. The older girl blinks down at her. "I like you, wanna be my friend?" The Quileute latches herself onto the older girl's arm.

"You really wanna be friends with a strange girl like me?"

"Mhm!" The young girl grins up at her. "I'm Claire!"

The older girl looks closely at the beaming girl who has an iron grip on her arm. She is cute. She has chubby cheeks and is wearing a blue dress with white stripes going across it. The older girl unexpectedly feels her lips twitching upwards. Claire's smile is quite contagious.

"Ava." The older girl introduces herself. They both break eye contact from each other and look ahead across the street.

Traffic is starting to slow down. They both are standing on the sidewalk in downtown Forks Washington. Cute little shops are aligned on both sides of the street, open signs are displayed on the windows to persuade people to come in. Suddenly, a cold, lone, raindrop splats onto Ava's nose. Her nose scrunches up at the abrupt wetness and looks up at the gray sky.

"So what are you doing out here?" Claire asks, causing Ava's eyes to move back down to her.

"Just wanted some alone time. You?"

"Dance lessons ended early so here I am!" Claire answers cheerfully. Ava raises an eyebrow at her.

"If dance lessons ended early, shouldn't you have call your parents and let them know? It's not very smart to wander off all alone, especially as young as you are. You should of waited there."

"Yeah, Quil says that all the time." Claire's cheeks puff out in annoyance. "But I'm not alone! I'm with you!"

"Yeah but what if I wasn't here? Someone could easily snatch you up." Ava lectures as more raindrops begin to fall.

"You're by yourself too though." Claire pouts.

"Well I'm old enough to take care of myself. I don't need anyone."

Ava looks off to the side. Her grip tightens around her skateboard as the air grows colder when more water droplets descend. Claire notices how Ava's eyes suddenly seem distant.

"Everybody needs somebody." Claire pulls on Ava's arm, trying to get her attention back.

"Yeah, well, I'm an exception for that."

It is now pouring down rain. Ava lets out a discontented sigh. She takes a step forward then stops, looking down at Claire. She can't leave the girl out here all by herself, that would be cruel and heartless. The last thing wants was for something bad to happen to her.

Ava wiggles her arm free of Claire's grasp. Claire looks at her in confusion when she holds her hand out to her. She just stares at her hand and Ava, getting impatient and wet, shook her hand in front of Claire's face in exasperation.

"What are you doing?" Claire asks.

"Well I assume you don't want to stand out here in this weather, so come on." Ava answers. "We're going to hang out elsewhere."

"Where are we going to hang out at?!" Claire cheers and places her small hand in Ava's.

"Colt's Café & Bakery, I'm hungry." Ava looks both ways before crossing the street with Claire in tow.

"But Colt's wants lots of money!"

Ava guesses that is her way of saying the place is expensive.

"That's because it's top quality and the best." Ava locates the bakery further down the street. It stands out the most to her with the flowers adorning the exterior. "I guess you've never been here?"

"Nope."

"You'll like it." Ava states when they approach the bakery.

Ava opens the door and lets Claire walk in first. The interior has a relaxed, rustic theme. It is a slow business day, so there is only a few people. Homemade Mason jar lights hang from the ceiling and round tables are scattered across the stone flooring. Claire looks at the bakery shelves with wide eyes, her mouth watering at the smell and sight of all the baked foods.

"Welcome to Colt's- oh-! Ava!" A woman behind the counter speaks. She has blue eyes and medium brown hair tied back into a tight bun. Ava throws up a peace sign and approaches the woman. "I didn't know you were coming out today."

"Me either." Ava looks down at Claire who is now latched onto her arm again. "You're very clingy…"

"Who's this?" The woman asks, looking over the counter at Claire. Claire looks back and forth between the two.

"This is Claire, I just met her. She's never been here before, can you whip her up something nice?" Ava leans forward on the counter.

"Sure thing." The woman smiles at Claire then looks back at Ava. "Want your usual?"

"Yeah, thank you."

The woman nods her head and disappears through the door behind her. Ava leads Claire over to a table by the window. She places her skateboard on the floor and helps Claire onto the tall chair before taking a seat across from her. Claire keeps staring at Ava intensely.

"What's on your mind?" Ava asks.

"You and that girl looked alike."

"Aren't you observant." Ava props her elbow up on the table, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "She's my mom."

"Your mom works here?"

Duh, Ava speaks inwardly.

"She owns the place actually." Ava looks at the raindrops flowing down the window.

"Wow…" Claire says in wonder.

Ava sticks her hand in her pocket, pulling out her phone. She turns it on, swiping her thumb across the screen then placing it in front of Claire.

"Here, call your people." Ava instructs. Claire looks at the phone nervously, her tiny body shifting around in her seat. "What?"

"I'm gonna get in trouble…" Claire pathetically mumbles.

"Well, that's on you." Ava replies bluntly and Claire sticks her tongue out. "Think before you act next time."

"Can you call them for me?" Claire gives her puppy dog eyes.

"It's scary enough you calling from someone elses phone, think of how much more creepy it would be for me to call them. 'Hey, I found you daughter or sister or whatever wandering the streets all alone.'" Ava speaks in a fake and deep voice. Claire doesn't stop with the puppy face and Ava embarrassingly caves in. "Fine."

Claire cheers and types a number in Ava's phone, pushing it across the table back over to her. Ava presses the dial button and holds the phone up to her ear, her eye twitching in annoyance at Claire's victory laughs. "Wait, who's number did you put—?"

"Hello?" A deep voice sounds from her phone, cutting her off.

"Hi, uh, who is this?" Ava mentally slaps herself. She hears laughter in the background. Her eyes travel over to Claire who is struggling to keep quiet. Ava narrows her eyes.

"You called me, who are you?" The deep voice replies. Ava guesses her sound is turned up too high and Claire could hear every word being said from the guy because she starts laughing super loud. "Is that—?" Ava cuts the guy off.

"Look, do you know Claire?"

"Claire? Where is she?! What have you done?!" He begins ranting, panicking. Ava holds the phone away from her ear at the loud voice and takes a breath to compose herself. People just love jumping to conclusions, but can she really blame him in this situation?

"Chill, Claire is fine. I found her wandering alone," Or maybe it's more like Claire found her. "And she needs someone to get her. Can you do that?"

"Yes, where are you at?" He speaks much calmer. Talk about mood swings.

"Colt's Café & Bakery." Ava sighs.

"I'll be there soon." And with that, he hangs up. Ava stuffs her phone back in her pocket and leans forward, glaring at Claire.

"He thought I was a kidnapper."

Claire laughs harder. Ava's mom walks over to their table with a tray of food and drinks. She sets their food in front of them nicely along with silverware and napkins.

"There you go, I hope you enjoy." She smiles and Claire grins back. Ava gives her mom a warm smile.

"Thank you." Ava thanks. Her mom gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and goes back behind the counter to attend to other customers. Ava picks up her spoon and begins to stir her Broccoli soup. "Someone will be here soon to get you."

Claire nods, thinking of all the scolding she is going to get. She sighs and takes a bite out of her muffin. She hums in content, staring to the muffin lovingly. "What kind of muffin is this? It's yummy!" Ava looks up from her soup.

"Cornmeal blueberry." Ava answered, sipping her soup.

"What's the icing on top? And the crunchy stuff?"

Ava swallows. "Streusel and Lemon glaze. Adds a nice kick to it, huh?" She sips some more soup. Claire chirps in agreement, and then the two eat their meals in comfortable silence.

Claire finishes her muffins and soup before Ava. She uses her early finish to observe her new friend. Ava doesn't seem like an outgoing person. She seems more uptight and conservative. Deep down inside she knows Ava was a caring person, considering all the things she's done for her already. But, something also seems to be holding her back from getting too attached, and she is right. She is different alright.

Ava looks up and catches Claire staring. Claire quickly looks away with a flustered face. The older girl rolls her eyes and finishes up her meal. Claire looks around the Café some more instead of risking getting caught staring again. Her eyes light up when they land on an antique Grand Piano in the corner. She hops off her chair and runs over to it.

Ava's eyes follow her. That girl is just the master at running off. Ava shakes her head and hops off her chair, grabbing her skateboard and walking over to the Quileute girl who is now sitting on the Piano seat.

Unknowingly to them, Ava's mom is smiling at the two. It is her first time seeing Ava really interact with other people, and her interacting with that young girl is a cute sight that brought her joy and hope. She really was starting to lose hope that Ava would never open up to anyone again, but this restores her doubts.

Ava drops her skateboard on the floor, placing one foot on top of it while crossing her arms. She watches and listens to the random keys Claire pushes down on. Ava hums to herself when she starts to recognize the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. She has some experience.

"Do you play Piano?" Ava asks. Claire looks up and her happily, glad that Ava joined her.

"I just look up how to on Quil's phone. Aunt Emily says she can't afford Dance and Piano lessons." Claire answers and goes back to playing the song. Ava notices she is only using her right hand.

"You're pretty good." Ava compliments and takes a seat next to Claire. "Can I play with you?"

"Of course! You're my friend!" Claire scoots over to give Ava more room. Ava smiles an almost shy smile and raises her left hand above the Piano keys.

"Alright, ready when you are."

Claire grins and starts up Twinkle Twinkle Little Star again. Ava plays the background notes while she plays the main melody. The sound of the Piano echoes around the Café and people smile at the two girls playing in perfect sync. Ava's mom is full out grinning, a happy aura radiating off of her.

Claire notices how beautifully Ava's fingers glide over the keys. She glances at her face and was shocked to see it was more relaxed and at ease than ever. She looks almost like a whole different person. Claire stops playing and Ava looks down at the young girl in question.

"I don't know the rest of it." Claire admits, her face dropping. Ava raises her other hand and points at the keys that were supposed to be played next.

"It's goes like this." She presses down on the keys, the gorgeous sounds chiming. "Now you try." Claire plays the notes in the exact same order as Ava. "You got it now."

"Again?" Claire grins. Ava smiles and nods her head. Claire laughs happily and the two begin to play again.

* * *

"I told her not to wander off!" Quil runs his fingers through his dark hair as he walks through the dying rain.

"At least someone found her and called." Embry stretches both his arms above his head.

"How could you say that so easily? What if no one found her?"

"Everything is fine bro, enough with the what ifs."

The two bulky Quileute's open the door to Colt's Café and Bakery, the smell of food traveling up their nostrils. Embry's mouth waters at the scent. His inner wolf growls in hunger. The scent of the food in here smells just as, maybe a little better than Emily's

"That phone call was pretty funny though—" Embry is cut off as he almost runs into Quil's back. He raises an eyebrow at his sudden stop and follows his eyes. Claire sits at a Piano with some other girl dressed in baggy clothes.

"I don't know the rest of it." Claire pouts. The older girl reaches over and shows her what keys to play.

"It goes like this." Her angelic voice speaks. "Now you try." She smiles slightly when Claire plays it successfully. "You got it now."

"Again?" Claire grins up at the older girl. Quil finds himself smiling as well. Seeing Claire so happy makes his heart grow warm. That must be the girl he talked to on the phone. The older girl smiles and nods, the two beginning to play the Piano again. The piano produces the most relaxing and beautiful sounds they have ever heard. When the song ends, Quil and Embry clap loudly. Claire looks up and smiles, jumping off the chair and running into Quil's arms.

Embry's eyes meet the other girl's gray orbs. Suddenly, time seems to slow and his world shifts. She is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Her pale eyes were like crystal, fanciful diamonds even, with a darker ring surrounding them. Her eyes are framed by long and dark lashes that make her already striking eyes even more so. She has the perfect nose and full pink lips. Her sandy blonde is wavy hair flows down her back like a waterfall. She's perfect. Oh how badly he wants to run his fingers through her hair. Oh how badly he wants to hold her and protect her from any harm.

When Ava's eyes meet his, she can't tear them away, and strangely she doesn't want too. In her eyes, he is perfect. His sharp facial features and chocolate eyes are gorgeous. His t-shirt clings to his bulky muscles and his russet skin looks so smooth. There isn't a single flaw on him. He has to be the most attractive man she's ever seen. No, she needs to stop. She forces her eyes away and looks to the side, a small blush appearing on her cheeks out of embarrassment for staring.

Quil looks back and forth between Embry and the girl. A knowing smile appears on his face. Ava's mom watches from behind the counter with interest.

"I'm sorry, Quil! I won't run off again!" Claire looks up at Quil with watery eyes and he sighs, placing his hand on top of her head.

"Just don't do it again." He replies with a warm smile. Claire nods and looks at Embry.

"Uncle Embry!" She latches onto his leg, forcing him to look away from Ava. His imprint.

"Hey Claire-bear." He replies, looking back at Ava. Claire giggles at the nickname.

Ava stands up and bends down to get her skateboard. She walks over to the counter and pays for her and Claire's meal. She feels eyes on her the whole time, making her a little annoyed.

"Oh, Ava you don't have to pay." Her mom insists.

"It's fine." She replies and turns around only to come face to face or, face to chest with this Embry guy. He's very tall. She angles her head up to look at him blankly. Quil quickly walks over and pulls Embry back, getting him out of her personal space. Claire looks at Embry's and a sly smile appears on her face.

"Hey, I'm Quil. Thank you for looking out for Claire." Quil reaches out his hand. Ava looks at his huge hand and places her much smaller one in his. She's shocked at how warm it is. After a friendly handshake she drops his hand.

"No problem."

"Uncle Embry do you like Ava?!" Claire jumps up and down excitedly. Ava's face morphs into disbelief and Embry looks at the young girl in shock. Quil puts a hand over Claire's mouth, silencing her.

"Sorry about her." Quil smiles apologetically. Embry keeps opening and closing his mouth. He wants to speak to her so badly but he has no clue what to say. This is his soulmate for crying out loud! And not only that, he is jealous that Quil got to touch her before him. Ava shrugs.

"It's fine. I gotta go, bye." She walks around the trio and heads towards the door. She is stopped by a small body tackling her from behind.

"Wait! Will we hang out again?" Claire asks, tightening her grip on Ava.

"Sure, we're friends now, aren't we?" Ava glances over her shoulder at the small girl, a smile playing on her lips. Embry falls in love with that smile. He wants to make her smile like that. Claire beams. Ava steps outside and drops her skateboard onto the concrete. The rain is picking up again.

"Wait," Ava turns around to see this time it was Embry who spoke. "Do you need a ride home? It's pouring."

Her eyes look into his again. It is like there's something trying to pull her over to him, to be close to him. She won't cave in.

"No thanks." She forces herself to say. She turns away from him and steps onto her skateboard, propelling herself down the street. The cold rain pelts down on her.

Embry watches Ava ride down the street. His heart clenches as his imprint grows farther and farther away. When she turned away from him, he had this feeling that she was hurting. Quil places a firm hand on his shoulder, earning himself a glare at his next words. "Congrats bro. Looks like you got a complicated one."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! It means a lot that you took the time too!**_

 _ **Any feedback is welcome and helpful.**_

* * *

Ava steps through the front door of her house, soaked to the bone and freezing. She leaves her skateboard in the foyer and goes straight upstairs to take a nice warm shower. She grabs a towel out of the hall closet and enters the hall bathroom, locking the door behind her. She carelessly tosses the towel on the vanity before walking over to the actual shower itself. Moving the curtains to the side, her hand grips the cold faucet and she turns it, adjusting it to the perfect water temperature. Once satisfied she undresses and stands under the warm, steaming water. She sighs out loud, letting the water fade away her goosebumps.

Today was quite something. She didn't expect to make friends with a little Quileute girl, but she's glad she met Claire. Sadly she doubted she would ever see her again. They only met on accident after all. People always seem to come and go, even that Embry guy. She shakes these thoughts. The only downside about standing in a nice shower like this was that all these things she never wants to think about run through her mind.

She squirts some shampoo in her hands and begins to massage it onto her scalp, stepping out from under the showerhead as she does. The almond scent travels up her nose and fills the room. A knock on the door causes her to look over.

"Just letting you know I'm home, Ava." Her mom's voice calls out over the running water.

"Alright." She calls back and stands back under the water, rinsing the bubbles out of her hair. Some of the shampoo gets in her eyes and she curses under her breath. The soapy water stings her eyes and she squeezes them shut, trying to block out the painful and obnoxious stinging. She brings her hands over her eyelids. "Ow…" Behind her closed eyelids she sees familiar chocolate orbs, causing her to groan out loud.

After her shower, Ava finds her mom lounging on the couch downstairs. She is lazily flipping through T.V. channels while in her Snuggie. God, she loves that thing. That has to be the most overrated thing ever created in Ava's opinion. Ava plops down on the couch next to her, leaning onto her side. Her mom laughs and runs her fingers through her still damp hair.

"Hey Aves." Her mom greets and sets the remote down on the side table. Ava looks up at the T.V. to see Cupcake Wars is on.

"Hey."

"How was your day?" Her mom smiles down at her.

"It was alright." Ava looks up at her mom.

"You sounded beautiful on the Piano today. Your new friend was cute too." Her mom smiled further. Ava hums and looks away from her mom and focuses back on the T.V.. Her mom sighs. "Come on Aves, you can't be a loner for the rest of your life."

"Sure I can, all I need is my skateboard and Piano." Ava answers. "And food." She quickly adds on.

"If you say so." Her mom suddenly leans closer and sniffs her hair. "Did you use my shampoo again?"

"Yup." Ava smirks and snuggles closer. "You always have the good stuff."

"I know." She laughs. "Did you sign up?"

"Yeah." Ava's eyes move from the T.V. to her hand. She holds her hand out in front of her, looking at her fingers deep in thought. "and I'm ready."

"I've always admired your determination. But, are you really ready?"

"Yeah, I have all the notes memorized. I'll naturally practice some more just for safe measures." Ava gives her mom a slightly confused look.

"Did you get a dress?"

"What's a dress?" Ava sighs, throwing her arms over her eyes.

"Ava seriously, you need a dress. You can't play in a Piano Competition dressed like you just got out of bed." She scolds.

"Alright, I'll get a dress. I still have like a week, plenty of time." She shuts her eyes, focusing on her mom's gentle touch.

"To me flies, honey."

"Mhmm."

"Want to help me at the café tomorrow? I could use some extra help." Her mom smiles a bit.

Ava furrows her brows. Her mom hardly ever asks her to work at the Café. Naturally, she can't turn down someone who needed help, especially her own mom.

"Sure." Ava answers, then they both enter a comfortable silence. It lasts for a couple minutes until her mom speaks again.

"That guy who came on the Café earlier was pretty hot, huh?"

"You're hilarious."

* * *

Ava yawns and tugs on the collared shirt she is wearing. It isn't tight or anything, she just isn't used to it. She sips her coffee. Her eyes glue themselves to the window, taking in the morning sunrise. A light fog is present and birds are starting their morning concerts.

"Why do you open the store so early?" Ava asks groggily, taking another sip from her coffee. There is more creamer than actual coffee in her mug.

"Because, a lot of people like to come in for coffee before they head out to work, more money for me!" Her mom answers, cleaning the tables. Ava resists the urge to laugh at her overly happy tone. "It doesn't open that early. It just feels real early because we have to be here before it opens."

Ava glances at the clock. 5:36 a.m., that is pretty early. She yawns again and her mom playfully slaps her shoulder.

"You better not be yawning and looking like zombie when the customers get here, you'll scare them off!" She goes back to wiping down the tables. "That uniform looks great on you."

Ava looks down at what she's wearing. A simple green and white plaid shirt with black pants, along with a black apron tied around her waist. She shrugs. It is nothing fancy.

"I guess."

* * *

"You imprinted on a skater chick?" Paul's booming laugh sounds throughout Emily's house. He's highly amused.

"Man, shut up!" Embry's fists clench and his body begins to shake in anger. Paul has been making fun of his imprint. Emily who is making cookie dough in the kitchen shakes her head at Paul's behavior.

"And not only that, you only know her name? Nothing else?" Paul's laugh grows louder.

Embry growls threateningly at Paul's figure on the sofa. Claire and Quil walk in with Sam following behind. "Paul." Sam speaks gruffly. "You're up for patrol."

Paul groans and stands up, making his way out the door. Claire runs over to Embry and hugs his leg.

"You good, Embry?" Sam asks. He is behind the kitchen counter with Emily. His arms are wrapped around her from behind, and he presses his lips on top of her head causing her to smile. Embry looks at the couple, a tiny spark of jealousy shooting through him. He wants to do that with Ava. Quil looks at Embry's face then over at Sam.

"He imprinted on the girl who found Claire yesterday." Quil informs.

"What?" Sam perks up at this new information. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It only happened yesterday. I would've told you eventually. We have more important things to worry about." His mind travels back to that redheaded bloodsucker.

He is lying to himself. Ava is more important than anything and anyone. Truthfully, he is dying to see her again. Never had he thought he would actually imprint. He always messed around with the other guys when they fawned over their imprints, now here he was, doing the exact same thing. He keeps fidgeting around. He wants to go to her. Emily smiles at him.

"So, what's she like?" Emily asks casually.

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world! Her eyes are like staring into clear crystal and her voice is like an angel. She's very talented at playing the Piano and—" Embry starts.

"You got it bad dude." Jared laughs from doorway, everyone just now noticing his presence. He is shirtless, having just got off patrol. He walks forward. "Who's a lovesick puppy now?" Suddenly, violent barks and growls reach their ears. They look out the open door into the woods in the distance. "Leah and Paul must be at it again."

Sam growls in annoyance, planting one last kiss on Emily's cheek before running out the door to calm the two down. Claire lets go of Embry and runs over to Quil, jumping in his lap. Quil smiles happily.

"I can't wait til Ava is my new Aunt!" She giggles.

"You should go see her." Emily smiles. "I know you want too, it's written all over your face. Don't worry about Sam or patrol, I'll talk to him." And this is why Embry loved Emily. He grins widely.

"Thank you!" He replies maybe a little too enthusiastically, and bolts out the door.

"Yeah he's got it bad."

* * *

"You look very familiar." A guy leans over the counter, staring intensely at Ava. He's been doing this for a while. She crosses her arms over her chest and looks at the shaggy haired brunette. He has a light dusting of freckles over his nose and his hazel eyes were focused on her. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration.

"Are you going to order or...?" Ava speaks, voice impatient as her foot taps against the floor. If she would've known this place was going to be as busy as it was, she would've turned down her mom's offer to come in today. She is exhausted from socialising, bringing people their food, etc. The guy leans even closer and she leans back warily. What is up with this guy? His eyes suddenly widens and he smirks in triumph.

"You're the skater girl! Am I right?" He finally leans back to Ava's relief.

"Is that what they call me?" She asks boredly, though inwardly she is amused.

"Yeah! But, it's all good because I'm a skater boy! Me and my buddies seen you doing all those tricks the other day, you're pretty good. You should hang with us, seriously." He smiles a friendly smile, showing his dimples. She returns the gesture.

"Thank you, but I think I'll pass." She replies. His handsome face sudden turns into a childish pout.

"You sure? We're not bad people if that's what you're worried about."

"No it's not that. It's just I'm not good with other people."

"Not good with people? From what I've seen you're a natural." He goes back to leaning on the counter. His elbows are resting on the surface of the structure.

"Oh? And what have you seen?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Well let's see here… you're holding a pretty decent conversation with me."

"That's all?"

"Well so far yeah." He chuckles. She is shocked to find herself laughing with him. So shocked, she stops almost just as soon as she started. Laughing almost feels foreign to her, especially laughing along with someone who isn't her mom. The boy tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"You alright?" He asks. She composes herself and nods.

"I'm fine. So are you ready to order now? I think you've had more than enough time." She watches as his eyes scan over the menu high above her head.

"What do you recommend?" He asks.

"Does my recommendation really matter? Everyone likes different things…" She trails off.

"Of course it matters!"

"Broccoli soup."

"Ew, you like Broccoli? It's gross."

"I told you my recommendation wouldn't matter!" She nearly raises her voice. The boy laughs, finding her funny and cute.

"I'll take Broccoli soup." He starts digging through his pocket for money.

"But I thought Broccoli was, 'nasty.'"

"It's disgusting, but I'll trust your tastebuds." He hands her his cash and she starts searching for change to give him.

"You're very weird." She hands him his change, the tips of her fingers brushing against the palm of his hand. He grins at her.

"Everyone is a little weird," He looks at her nametag. "Ava." He waves and went to sit down until his food was ready. His words ring true though. She sighs and rests her head against the counter top, not caring if she looked unprofessional. Her ponytail is pooled around on the counter, shielding her face.

"You know, if you keep pushing people away you'll never have anyone." Ava peeks up to see her mom talking. "You're hurting them and yourself. Ava, I know you haven't had much luck with friends in the past but you have to look forward. That could've been your best friend." Her mom's eyes are sad and full of concern. Ava suddenly feels guilty.

"Sorry." She straightens up. "It's just a nasty habit." She looks to the side, realization hitting her full force. "Is that why you wanted me to come in today? To meet people? You asking me to come in was rare."

"Can you do me a favor, Aves?" Her mom ignores her. She looks up at her and nods shortly. "Try to get rid of that habit."

A bell dings behind her and she turns to see a warm bowl of Broccoli soup ready. She steps around her mom and grabs the bowl, setting it on a tray. "I'll be back." She starts walking towards the boy who ordered it even though he claimed Broccoli was nasty. She rolls her eyes at the recent memory.

Her mind wanders off to his offer earlier to hang out. It sounds fun she guesses. He claimed he liked to skateboard too. Maybe she should've said yes, at least to calm her mom's nerves and get her not to worry. She hates to see her mom sad and in distress. She couldn't ignore the fact that she is slightly annoyed at her mom for trying to get her to open up to people however. She comes to a stop at the boy's table. He looks up at her with a giant smile.

"Hey A1!" He greets. Ava nearly drops the tray in shock. A1?

"A1?" She asks, setting his tray down in front of him. He chuckles.

"Yeah, it suits you. Cool, calm, and collected. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" He leans back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. This guy is just so chill and carefree. She pulls out some silverware from her apron pocket.

"I suppose it's alright. It's kinda cool." She shrugs, placing the silverware in front of him.

"Sweet. I'm Raye by the way." He holds out his hand. Ava places her hand in his and gives it a shake.

"Nice to meet you." She lets go of his hand.

Raye grabs a spoon and scoops as much soup as he can before shoving it in his mouth. Normally Ava would've left by now, but she is curious to whether or not he will like the soup. At first she can't tell if he liked it. His face is indifferent, then it is scrunched up, now his eyes are wide and he is looking at the soup in awe.

"Woah, the Broccoli is nasty but bearable. The aftertaste is amazing!" He praises. So, it's good then.

"Glad it's bearable for you." She shakes her head in amusement and picks up the tray he isn't using. "Hey, Raye?"

"Hm?" He hums through a mouthful. Here goes. This is for her mom.

"Does your offer still stand? To hang out?" She asks. His eyes sparkle in glee.

"Of course! But no pressure or anything. You don't have to hang out if you don't want too."

"I want to." She can't believe she is doing this. Raye smiles and pulls out his phone.

"Sweet. What's your number?" He questions. She tells him her number and he saves it in his phone. "Alright, I shoot you a text later."

"Alright. Well I'll talk to you later then." Ava waves with a smile.

She turns around and collides with a rock hard body. The tray in her hands tumbles to the floor, creating a loud clattering noise. She looks up into familiar chocolate brown eyes, the eyes she can't get out of her head. Her gray orbs widen.

"You…" she whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you again to everyone supporting this story!**_

 _ **You all inspire me to keep writing.**_

 _ **If you have any advice for me, or want something to happen, let me know! I'll see what I can do. I'm just free writing as of right now.**_ _ **:)**_

 _ **Sorry for any errors!**_

* * *

Ava easily gets lost in those deep brown eyes. They are like staring into a pot of melted Dove chocolate, creamy and smooth. She snaps out of her trance when she notices all eyes are on them. Her teeth clamp down on the inside of her cheek, annoyed with herself for getting lost in those eyes and failing to sense his presence behind her.

She crouches down to grab the tray and he does the same, both of their hands grip either side of it. What a cliché moment. She pulls it out of his hand and straightens up. Her eyebrows knit together and her eyes squeeze shut in annoyance.

"Sorry for bumping into you." She reopens her eyes, not meeting his.

"It was my fault. Are you alright?" Embry's voice is full of worry, he knew his body was like a brick wall.

He has to fight down the urge to touch her. His finger involuntarily twitches, wanting to brush against her cheek, wanting to graze against the end of her dark lashes lashes that frame her crystal eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I should of been looking where I was going." She apologizes. She hesitantly looks up at him. He has to be over six feet tall. "Embry, right?"

"Huh?" He says stupidly.

"Your name? It's Embry, right?" She asks again, giving him an inquiring yet irked look.

Embry's heart pounds loudly in his chest and he grins. He loves how she says his name. When it came from her mouth it sounded heavenly. The way it flowed off her lips was perfect. He nods his head.

"Yeah, and your name is Ava? Claire mentions you a lot."

"Mhm." She hums in response. "How is she?" She asks before she could stop herself.

"She's great. Do you miss her? She misses you a lot, she won't stop talking about you." Embry's smile grows wider.

Mentally, he is doing a victory dance. He can't help but to thank the heavens that Emily is covering for him right now. He is finally talking to Ava! And she isn't walking away this time. Her face becomes flustered, she can't believe she is missing a little kid.

"Yeah." She looks away, trying to hide the obvious dusting of pink now spread across her nose and cheeks. Embry's smile seems to grow even bigger. Her flustered face is too adorable.

Raye looks at the two from his seat. He can literally see the love in the air. That buff guy might as well have hearts in his eyes. Isn't he part of the La Push gang though? He heard rumors about them, but rumors are rumors. How is he to know if they are true or not? He stands up and digs out some cash. He places a hand on Ava's shoulder, causing her to look over at him in question.

"Well, Ava. I don't know what you guys do to your Broccoli here but I can actually hold it down." He grabs her hand and puts some cash in it with a smile. "Here's a tip. Catch ya later." He winks and is out the door before she can say anything. She looks at the cash in her hands. She never got a tip before.

"Who was that?" Embry asks, looking at the door Raye just went out of with an unreadable expression.

"Someone I just met."

"Oh."

"Yup." She looks over at the hanging wall clock. It's almost 6 p.m., closing time. It's been a long day. "If you're going to order something you should do it now, we are about to close up." She steps around Embry while shoving the cash in her pocket and walks towards the counter where her mom is looking extremely happy. She gives her a blank look and hands her the tray.

"Who's this handsome young man?" Her mom beams. Ava looks over her shoulder to see Embry there. She runs her hand over the side of her face. He followed her.

"I'm Embry." He introduces politely. Her mom giggles and Ava blanches at her.

"I'm Emma Colt, Ava's mother. Nice to meet you." She waves from behind the counter. Ava openly sighs in annoyance and grabs some cleaning supplies, walking away from the two.

The Café is almost empty, the remaining people are gathering their things getting ready to leave. Her feet carry her over to the front door. She turns the open sign over so the word "Closed" is visible from outside. She begins to wipe down the tables with soapy water.

"Need help?" Embry stands by her. She nearly jumps out of her skin. What is up with him? She turns to him fully.

"What do you want?" She asks boredly. He looks taken aback at her hostile words. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He answers. He frowns. Did he upset her? He doesn't recall doing anything rude.

"Well we are talking now. So, what's up?" The rag in her hand is dripping tiny amounts of water on the floor.

'You're my soul mate and we are meant for each other.' Is what he wants to say. "Where did you learn to play Piano?" He asks from the top of his head.

"That's all?" She questions slowly. He nods. "Well," She goes back to scrubbing the table and her eyes seem distant now, void of anything.

"Sorry!" He suddenly blurts out. He can tell it is a touchy subject by the look on her face. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Her lips twitch upwards at how kind he is. "It's alright. I rather not talk about it though."

Neither one of them said anything else.

Embry has a visible frown on his face. He had upset her, he can tell. His eyes find the bucket of soapy water by her feet. He reaches his hand in it and pulls out another towel. He begins helping her wipe the tables. She looks up when she notices the extra hand.

"You really don't have to help, I got it." Her eyes widen when Embry looks over at her with a charming smile that make her heart skip a beat.

"I want to help." His mind is made up, she can't stop him even if she tried. But, she can't understand why he wants to help her. He didn't even know her.

"Do you like cleaning or something?" She asks, walking over to the next table. Embry shrugs.

"It's alright when you have someone to clean with." He answers, moving on to the next table. She spares a glance at him.

"I despise cleaning." She mutters. Embry suddenly starts laughing. "What?"

"'Despise'" He laughs out. She starts on another table with an agitated look on her face.

"Not sure if I get what you're saying."

"Who says that anymore?" He laughs again. She looks over at him.

He is standing on the other side of the Café, laughing his butt off. She really doesn't see what is so funny, but she finds his laugh contagious. It's obnoxious. She tries to keep a straight face.

"I do." She quickly turns around when she feels a smile trying to paint its way on her face. Unfortunately for her, Embry catches that smile.

"Oh come on, you know it's funny."

She thinks it over. It's true she hasn't heard anyone say it, other than in books and such.

"Maybe a little." She admits. She was going to go on to the next table but stops when she sees they are all shining clean. That was fast.

"Wow, you both cleaned up fast. Thanks for helping Ava out, Embry." Her mom comes over with some ice cold drinks. "Here, help yourself." Ava takes the drink that was handed directly to her. She brings the cold cup to her mouth and instantly recognizes the taste of sugary lemonade, her favorite.

"Thank you Mrs. Colt." Embry thanks and takes his drink.

"You're welcome." She smiles a big smile, maybe even a little too big. Ava's eye twitches and she gulps down the rest of her drink. She exhales loudly and hands her mom her empty cup.

"I'm going to change." She announces as she makes her way towards the door behind the counter marked, "Employees Only."

Upon entry, she is greeted with a bright and shining kitchen. Stainless steel appliances are lined along the wall and white granite counter tops reflected the LED lights shining above, causing her to squint a bit.

Her feet carry her across the light tiled floor and over to the lockers beside the restroom door. She pulls out her spare clothes along with her skateboard. She doesn't bother to go into the restroom to change, considering all the cooks had left, and her mom and Embry are well aware of what she is doing in here.

She discards the annoying collared shirt and pants. She unties her apron, hanging it neatly in the locker and slides on some black sweatpants, and her favorite Bambi sweater. Yeah, she loves Bambi. That would be a shocker to most people.

After she finishes hanging up the rest of her clothes, she restyles her hair in a low and messy ponytail. She puts her beanie back over her head, just how she likes it. She reaches in the uniform pants and transfers her tip to her current pockets before she closes the locker.

When she walks back out into the main Café area with her skateboard tucked underneath her arm, she is confused to why Embry was still here and why her mom is still chatting with him.

"Heading home, Aves?" Her mom breathes out. Clearly she has just got done laughing. Embry is sitting down, still chuckling. She is curious to know what they were laughing at, but she sure isn't about to ask. Embry looks over at her and his laughing subsides. His eyes fill with so much adoration as he gazes at her. It freaks her out. She looks away from him and towards her mom.

"Yeah, aren't you coming home too?" She asks.

"Not yet. I still have a couple things to do here. I'll be home in a few."

Ava frowns and looks out the window at the setting sun. What kind of things does she need to do? The answer is as clear as day, none. She knew her mom all too well.

"Why don't you stay a little longer until I'm done? It will be dark before you get home." Her mom smiles. Ava knew what she was up to. She keeps glancing over at Embry as she speaks, she even winks at him.

"I have homework to do. Wouldn't be my first time being out in the dark anyways." It's true she has homework, but it isn't true that she is going to actually do it. Now it is her mom's turn to frown.

"If you want, Mrs. Colt, I could walk Ava home." Embry offers with a large smile. Ava bites back a groan. Look at them, working together.

"That would be great! Thank you, Embry!"

"No problem."

"No thanks." Ava pipes up. "I appreciate the offer but I don't need a babysitter."

She opens the front door and walks out, dropping her skateboard on the ground in front of her. She steps on and begins skating slowly down the street, in no hurry to get home. She looks to the side and nearly loses her balance. "What are you doing?"

Embry is jogging along side her with a sloppy grin. "Escorting you home."

"I thought I said 'No thanks.'" She recalls. Crossing her arms, she brings her foot down to the concrete below her and pushes harder against it, causing her skateboard to roll slightly faster.

"You did but I chose to ignore that." He replies smoothly.

"Seriously, can you go away? I can take care of myself." She glares.

"I never said you couldn't."

Ava's glare grows more intense. She skates faster and he starts jogging faster. So, that's how it's going to be, huh? She tears her gray eyes away from him and focuses on the road in front of her. Game on.

She pushes harder against the ground beneath her and skates as fast as she could go. The wind slaps her face and her ponytail is flaring out behind her. She looks to the side and is shocked to see Embry is still right beside her with a challenging grin on his face. No way he can be keeping up with her. It is nearly impossible. She bites her lip in determination and forces herself to go even faster.

She makes a sharp turn down a thin alley and zig-zags through many others. There are many obstacles but she conquers them all. She emerges from the dark paths and continues further down the main road until her house came into view. She comes to a stop in her driveway.

She's hunched over, trying to catch her breath. Her breaths come out in gasps as her hands rested on her knees, her nails digging into the cotton fabric of her pants. She can hear her own heart pounding in her ears. Although she considers herself in shape, she's never skated that fast before. It feels like she just escaped from a lone and hungry wolf.

"Dang… it…" She gasps out to herself. Some ice cold water would do her some good right about now.

"You alright?" A voice speaks.

Slowly, and cautiously, she looks up through the strands of hair in her face. Her eyes travel up Embry's heavenly body before they rest on his accomplished yet worried face.

"What… the heck?" Her head drops back down in defeat. "Are you a… track star or something?" She breathes out.

"You could say that." He grins. He has to be lying.

Track star or not, there is no way he should be here. She jumped over many obstacles and weaved around so many different things he shouldn't be able to squeeze through. She even recalls glancing behind her a couple times to see if he was there, and he was not. This isn't adding up. Finally, she straightens up to her full height which has nothing on his 6 foot figure. She doesn't even think she reaches his shoulders.

"You're fast, I'll give you that. But I know for a fact you weren't behind me in those alleys."

Embry tenses. She is smart, and she is right. He knew he wouldn't of been able to fit through that narrow alley. Truth is, he followed her scent from yesterday to her house. There is only one way for him to get out of this, and even though he hates to lie, especially to his imprint, what other choice did he have?

"Your mom gave me your address before I came after you." He blurts out not so smoothly. He watches as her gray orbs slowly narrowed in suspicion. Her nose scrunches up slightly in thought. He can see the wheels turning in her head. She is so adorable.

"If you say so." He inwardly sighs in relief at her words. She bends down and picks up her skateboard. "Well, bye." She turns away from him and waves over her shoulder lazily.

Embry is left standing alone under the stars. He watches as she disappears into her sumptuous house. A smile begins to creep it's way on his face. _Best. Day. Ever._

Ava peeks through the curtains hanging in front of her front living room window. She watches as Embry smiles and begins to walk down the street, further away from the house, further away from her. She shakes her head and plops down on the hardwood floor, laying back on the cold surface. She positions her hand over her forehead and stares at the ceiling. He is a terrible liar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so glad everyone has taken a liking to Ava. My goal was to make her a little different. :)**_

 _ **I hope everyone likes this chapter!**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts!**_

* * *

Ava absent-mindedly glides her slender fingers over the piano keys, playing whatever song came to mind. Her homework is scattered across the floor, untouched. It is mainly math homework and math is her weak point. Just looking at the long equations brought on a headache.

Her piano is positioned under her window. When she sits down to play she has the perfect view of the forest line further down in her backyard. When she looks out the window right now all she could see is her own reflection due to the tall lamp shining brightly next to her beloved instrument.

She has her hair in two French braids running down either side of her head. In the morning she is hoping to get nice hair waves. Although her hair is already had a natural beachy wave, she is hoping to get more defined waves.

Her earlier attire is now abandoned for a simple, loose, night gown. She always found it the most comfortable to sleep in. Long sleeves and tight clothing are way too hot and restricting when she slept in her opinion.

Her bed is in the middle of her room, the cushioned headboard pushed up against the cream colored walls. Underneath her bed lays a soft white rug that stands out against the dark hardwood floor. Above her bed and hanging on the wall is a painting her grandmother created just for her before she passed.

It is a beautiful painting, her favorite piece of art. The painting has a lone deer standing in the middle of a grassy meadow. The amount of detail and time put into the piece shows off the morning dew on the plants and the sun rays peaking through the tall evergreen trees in the distance, even the light fog. The painting holds a beautiful loneliness to it, something she could relate too.

Next to her bed is a white birch side table with a drawer, and a mini bookshelf underneath that. It is custom made, she kept her sheet music there. There is a T.V on the opposite wall across from where the painting is hung. There isn't any cable hooked up but she was fine with that, she normally watches DVDs anyway.

She is in the middle of playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata when her mom opens her door. She turns the page in the book leaning on her music rack to provide the next line of notes in case needed, and looks at her mom in the reflection of her window, not stopping from playing the piece.

"How was it on your way home?" Her mom asks, leaning against the door frame. She is still dressed in her work uniform. Ava eyes look away from her reflection and back to the Piano keys.

"It was fine." She answers. Her mom smiles. "But Embry was unneeded."

"It was getting dark out Ava." Her mom tries reasoning. Ava starts pressing down harder on the keys. Her eyes are as hard as stone.

"I know but I've been out in the dark before, lots of times with you knowing, and it never was a problem."

"I think he likes you. He looks at you like you are the sun in his life." She teases with a cheeky smile.

"So what? I don't like him." She replies, glancing at the musical notes.

"Are you sure? When you first seen him the other day you both were googly eyed. It was like love at first sight." Her mom has a teasing smirk on her face now, no longer leaning against the door frame.

"You of all people should know that love at first sight doesn't exist." She blurts out, not thinking. As soon as the words slip from her mouth the room grows silent. No more music echoes and no more words are being exchanged. Ava turns around in her seat and looks at her mom's downcast face. Ava sucks in a breath and went to stand. "Mom I—"

"Do your homework Ava." Her mom speaks in a quiet, languishing voice. She turns and exits the room, closing the door behind her.

Ava stares at the door and settles back down in her seat. She places her elbows on the piano keys, causing out of tune notes to sound out and buries her face in the palms of her hands. That was a low blow and she knows it. As soon as those words came out of her mouth she regretted them.

She uncovers her face and looks down at the homework scattered at her bare feet. Bending down, she gathers all the papers into a neat stack. She gets up and takes her binder out of her book bag that was on the floor by her bed and put the papers in it. Then she shoves it back in her bag and walks back over to her piano to close the book. She brings the fall down to cover the white and black keys.

Her eyes peer out the window as she turns her lamp off, giving her a clear view of the world outside her house. It is rare here to see a clear night sky. The stars are visible along with the moon, brightening the sky. After admiring it for a while, she brings her curtains over the window and collapses on her bed.

More and more guilt washes over her the longer she lays there and thinks about her words. Her mom didn't deserve that. Rolling over onto her stomach, she crawls further into her bed and snuggles up under her comforter. She yawns a large, jaw stretching yawn, and pulls a pillow to her chest. Her eyes close and brown, chocolate eyes flash behind her lids causing her to snap her eyes back open.

* * *

Ava is awake before her alarm even blasts that annoying sound. The moment it goes off she turns it off and sits up in her bed, hanging her feet off the side. It is freezing. She pulls her comforter tighter around her body and stares blankly at the clock. A yawn escapes her mouth and she rubs her eyes. 6:00 a.m..

She spaces out for a little bit, nodding her head as she fights the urge to enter dreamland and thinks about how badly she doesn't want to go to school. Exhaustion sweeps over her and she nearly falls forward. The clock now reads 6:24 a.m.. A groggy groan comes from her mouth as she stands up, making her way towards her closet.

"Can't believe I stayed up all night…" She mumbles to herself, taking out her braids. Guilt still weighs heavily on her shoulders, and every time she went to close her eyes she sees Embry's brown ones. She can't understand why. That guy is annoying, and hot— No, stop.

Why is she attracted to him? She looks through her clothes, pushing aside clothing that was a definite no. Never has she been attracted to anyone, and it is freaking her out. What she needs was to busy herself with something to distract her disloyal feelings. Like maybe get lost in a good movie, read a good book, or maybe learn new songs to play.

She throws some Adidas soccer sweats on her bed and an over-sized red sweatshirt. Since she obviously didn't have time to wash up, she sprays on some vanilla scented perfume, always saved the day.

After changing into her clothes, gathering her belongings, and sliding on her tennis shoes, she walks downstairs with her book-bag hanging on her back and her skateboard tucked underneath her arm. Her mom already left for work earlier. She heard the front door close while she was lying in her bed like a zombie would in a casket.

In the kitchen, there is some leftover brewed coffee, still warm from earlier this morning. Her mom always left her some coffee even though she didn't drink it much, and seeing that she did today lifted some of the guilt off her shoulders. Maybe she isn't as upset with her as she thinks, even if she isn't upset at all—which obviously wasn't the case—she is still going to apologize. It is the right thing to do.

She grabs a disposable coffee cup and fills it halfway up with the warm liquid her mom had left. She then fills the other half with coffee creamer. It is natural for her to always use so much creamer, it just made it that much better for her taste-buds. Only once had she tried black coffee and never again. She can't drink it black like other people. The bitter taste always makes her gag. She puts a lid over her cup and grabs a Honey Bun out of the basket sitting in the middle of the kitchen island, heading out the door.

She skates down the street while chomping away on her sweet and tasty breakfast, occasionally taking sips of her coffee. Her eyes feel sore from lack of sleep. She might be able to get a nap in during her classes today. Might.

She finishes up her honey bun right when Forks High School comes into view. She gulps down the rest of her coffee and hops off her board, picking it up before she walks through the parking lot. People don't pay her any mind as she strolls through the lot. She doesn't mind. She'd rather not deal with people and be the center of attention. People don't bully her, but they don't make an effort to talk to her like she doesn't make an effort talk to them.

She walks through the front door and throws her trash in a nearby trash can. The sounds of laughter and conversations reach her ears upon entry. She weaves around people until she finds her locker. Her hand grips the round combination lock as she enters her code. After a few mess ups, she opens the cold metal door and puts her skateboard and backpack in there, leaving her only with her giant zip up binder.

This binder is used for all her classes. It saves her the trouble from walking all the way back to her locker between each class. Her gray eyes land on the mirror hanging on the inside of her locker door, and her reflection stares back at her. Her eyes are red, and under her eyes are dark. Overall she looks terrible. With a sigh, she closes her locker and starts heading towards her class.

Ava sleeps through most of her classes with little to no problems. The teachers just simply roll their eyes and ignore her figure slouched over her desk. If she wants to sleep through class and miss information then it was on her. She is nearly asleep in her Statistics class, but this teacher is more strict than the rest.

"Ms. Colt, my class in not to be used for naps." He snaps from the front of the board. Ava groggily sits up and yawns openly. Everyone peeks back at her, either with amused expressions or curious ones.

"Sorry, Mr. Wells." Her voice is croaky as she apologizes. Mr. Wells suddenly has a smirk on his face and waves his dry erase marker in the air tauntingly.

"Ms. Colt, why don't you come up to the board and solve this math problem to wake you up?" He suggests. Ava tilts her head to the side lazily.

"...I don't know how to solve that." She eyes the paragraph lengthed question and equation on the board.

"Maybe you would know how to solve it if you weren't sleeping." Mr. Wells barks, his eyes blazing. She rubs her eyes for the millionth time that day. Yelling is really unnecessary.

"Wells sorry." The "s" at the end of "Well" sort of slips out of her mouth on accident. It was totally unintentional. The class starts laughing and Mr. Wells face starts to turn a dark shade of red in anger or embarrassment, she can't tell.

"Ms. Colt, this is your second strike."

"Sorry..." She mutters.

"Alright class, today we will be doing—" and that's when she zones him out.

Her arms are folded neatly over her chest as she stares out the window. It is pouring down rain making her wish she drove to school, but she finds skateboarding more relaxing. Her phone vibrates against her leg. After looking up to make sure Mr. Wells isn't looking, she pulls her phone out. Her brow arches when she sees she received a text from an unknown number. She taps on the text notification.

 _'Hey A1!'_

Oh yeah, she gave her number to that guy yesterday. His name is… Raye? Yeah. She presses her fingers against the keyboard.

' _Hey Broccoli hater.'_ She sends back.

 _'Ha! What are you up too?'_

 _'School.'_

 _'I'm at home. :)'_

 _'Sick? Or skipping?'_

 _'I guess you could say skipping.'_

He guesses? She shakes her head slightly. Raye sure is an interesting person that's for sure. She shoves her phone back in her pocket, deciding to reply later. A strike three doesn't sound very fun.

Everyone suddenly starts to stand from their seats, shuffling around the classroom. Crap. What were the instructions? She just sits at her desk, looking around completely lost. Her eyes mistakenly lock with Mr. Wells who is looking at her with an annoyed expression. She stands from her seat to make it look like she is doing whatever it is they are supposed to be doing. It looks like people are partnering up. A partner activity is definitely not one of her favorite things. It's not surprising that she is the only one left without a partner.

She just sits back down at her desk, pulling out a Statistics textbook from within to work on it herself. Mr. Wells doesn't comment. In all honesty, he probably wants her to fail this assignment so her can call and express his "concerns" to her mom.

With an inaudible sigh, she grabs some paper and slowly and neatly starts writing down the long questions and equations. Mr. Wells always made everyone rewrite the question so they can understand it better, but Ava thinks it's pointless. She is purposely writing slow so she won't have to do any real work before the bell rings. When it does ring, she wastes no time to exit the classroom and head home.

* * *

"Hi mom." Ava greets from behind the dining room table.

She is standing up straight and her hands are resting on the back of a chair. Her mom had just walked through the door. She looks over and is surprised to see dinner waiting on the table.

"I made some chicken and rice." Ava says.

"It smells good. Thank you." Her mom smiles and set the car keys down on the table by the door before walking over. They both sit down and started eating. Ava keeps glancing up at her mom with every bite she takes.

"Spit it out." Her mom laughs. "I know you want to say something."

"I'm sorry about yesterday… that was out of line." Ava apologizes. Her face looks so guilty it would make anyone feel sorry for her.

"It's alright sweetheart. We were both out of line. I shouldn't be pushing people on you. I'm sorry too." She smiles. Ava stands up and walks over to hug her mom, shaking her head as she did. Relief flooded through both of them. They always make up quickly, they were all each other had after all. "This chicken is good, what did you do to it?"

"I added a little bit of extra garlic." Ava sits back down, feeling better than she had felt all day. "It was by accident but it seemed to work out well."

"It's great, keep adding the extra garlic." Her mom speaks through a mouth full. Ava smiles genuinely.

"About Embry…" Ava starts. Her mom perks up at the mention of him. Ava rolls her eyes. She knows her mom won't not stop playing as Ms. Matchmaker. She actually seemed to genuinely like Embry. "Did he ask for our address?"

"Not that I remember, why?"

"No reason." Ava shrugs. She eyes her hands in her lap.

What the heck is going on?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all for your reviews!**_

 _ **This story is taking place during New Moon for anyone wondering.**_

* * *

It starts drizzling when Ava is halfway to school. She thought she would be able to make it in time before the rain started but it turns out her thoughts were wrong. At least it isn't pouring, yet, and she prays that it wouldn't until she gets inside at least.

Last night she slept like a log, going over twenty-four hours without sleep seems to do the trick in having the most perfect sleep. She was asleep right when her body fell into the comfortable bed sheets, and her sleep was dreamless much to her pleasure. When she awoke, she felt refreshed and had a feeling today was going to be a great day. She steers her skateboard around a puddle and continues down the street, occasionally looking at the tree line that travels along the road.

Ava glances down and frowns when she sees her shoe came untied. She pulls over off the road to fix it the troublesome thing. As she is tying her shoe, she is staring into the thick forest with furrowed brows. There is faint noise coming from deeper within. It sounds like an animal. It is a high pitched noise.

She straightens up and strains her ears. Whatever it is sounds distressed. Being the animal lover she is, she picks up her skateboard and wanders in the forest, the rain coming down even harder. She's convinced she's crazy for this.

Her white shoes sink into the sticky mud with each step she takes. She pouts. It looks like she'll be needing new shoes. Oh well. She is due for a new pair anyways.

Many thick roots are sticking out of the Earth's surface and logs are scattered about. The rainwater that gathered on the trees leaves drips down huge droplets of water. The further she ventures into the forest, the louder the noise becomes. Eventually, she is able to confirm that the sound is a cat. She keeps following the sound. Goosebumps are forming on her skin from the cold rain and air. Her wet clothes stick to her flesh and her hair is dripping like she just got out of the pool.

"Definitely not one of my smartest decisions." Ava speaks to herself, shivering like a madman. She changes directions in the thick forest so many times she has no clue where she is even at. The cat's meows are as loud as ever. No matter how stupid this is, it is for a good cause. Her traveling out here isn't for nothing. Maybe she'll end up missing Statistics.

Ava lifts her head up from looking at the soaked ground below her and scans the area with her eyes. There is a mini stream up ahead, and she is certain the cat is on the other side. She rolls up her pants legs and walks through the cold water. All is going well, until one of her legs sinks knee deep in the soft ground below the water. Mud.

Ava grumbles and tries wiggling her leg free, and has no success. She tosses her skateboard on the other side of the stream and shrugs her bookbag off, tossing it over as well. Her hands grip her thigh and she yanks as hard as she can. It works, but the force causes her to fall backwards into the water, submerging her completely. She quickly sits up and spits out cold water that had who knows what in it.

"Great day my ass." Her teeth chatter. If she knew she just going to end up falling in muddy water, she wouldn't of even bothered with showering this morning. She stands back up and drags her feet to the other side of the stream cautiously, climbing out of the freezing pit. If this cat isn't in any type of trouble she might just lay down out here and die.

She grabs her things and walks over to where she believes the cat is at. Her gray eyes scan the forest floor and she gasps when she sees a pair of wide blue eyes that look so out of place in this dark forest. She runs over and crouches down, setting her things to the side.

The cat is white and trapped in a mini pit that was slowly filling up with water. There is a huge rock on top of it, not giving it any room to squeeze out. How did this happen? Ava looks around and spots a rocky slope to her right. This big rock must of fallen from up there, trapping the poor thing.

She places both her hands on top of the rock and shoves hard but the boulder doesn't budge. There is no denying she lacks upper arm strength. She tries kicking it, pushing her back against it, everything, but it is like the rock is super glued in place.

The cat is shivering and meowing, not looking away from Ava. Her heart breaks for the little feline. Dang it. She wishes she had car jack or something. Her eyes land on her skateboard, and a light bulb might as well have appeared above her head.

"Stand back kitty." She grabs her skateboard and wedges it in the little opening. She pushes her foot down on the part of her skateboard that was propped in the air, and starts grinning when the part that is under the rock starts to lift it up. The whole process is like using a screwdriver to open a new can of paint. She puts more of her weight on it. _This might actually work—_

The skateboard snaps in half and Ava lands on her bum on the muddy ground, staring at her broken skateboard... her life… her _soul_. She had that skateboard for so long. It was her only one. Her hands go up in her hair in frustration and she yells pathetically in anger.

* * *

 _"Any sign of bloodsuckers?"_ Embry asks his patrol partner for the day, Seth.

 _"Nope! Maybe they heard I was out patrolling today and decided not to show up! Because I'm just that cool."_ Seth trots around in his wolf form, wagging his tail, tongue hanging out. He looks more like a happy puppy than a threatening wolf.

 _"Yeah, yeah,"_ Embry rolls his eyes and raises his muzzle to sniff the air, just to double check. He doesn't detect any sickly sweet smell, but he does smell the most wonderful scent of vanilla and orchids— what?!

 _"Hey Embry! I found a mud monster, look! At least I think it's a mud monster, definitely not a vampire…"_ Embry looks through Seth's eyes and his heart pounds at double speed.

There is his beloved imprint, his reason for living, sitting in the mud with her broken skateboard. She is soaked and shivering, her body covered in icky mud. He whimpers when he hears her miserable scream. He's more than happy to see her, but what is she doing out here? There are vampires running around these parts, it's not safe! His mind is screaming to go to her.

 _"Crap, that's your imprint?! I didn't even recognize her!"_

 _"Seth, don't let her see you and go tell Sam what's going on!"_ Embry starts running full speed in the direction his imprint is in.

 _"Roger that."_ Seth turns away from the distressed Ava and takes off towards Sam's place.

It doesn't take long for Embry to reach Ava, super speed comes with the shapeshifter package after all. He creeps behind a tree and phases back into his human form, untying his shorts from his ankle and sliding them on. He peeks around the giant tree trunk.

Ava is back at pushing the rock, unaware of Embry slowly walking over to her. She has a newfound energy, her anger. This rock needs to go. She puts all her strength into one final shove which does nothing. Her body slouches against the gray rock in defeat. Now she is the one in trouble out here. She looks into the cat's desperate blue eyes. "Today freaking sucks."

"What are you doing out here?" Embry decides to make himself known. Ava turns around quickly with fear in her eyes, but when she realizes it is just Embry she raises her hand over her heart, taking a calming breath. Embry frowns. He doesn't want her to look at him like that ever again. It makes his inner wolf cry out in despair.

He studies her over. She looks miserable and lost, shivering even more violently. Her eyes meet his for a moment then she looks back over at the rock. Why is he…?

"Wh—" _What are you doing out here? And why are you shirtless?_ That's what she wants to say, but she is too drained at the moment and just wants to get out of this cold, wet, forest. "C-can you help me?" Her teeth chatter together. Embry walks over to her and crouches down by her small body. "This cat is stuck." She starts pushing against the rock again.

Embry's heart breaks at how she sounds. This weak, drained, girl is out of her character. He wants to make her happy and smile many smiles. His eyes look underneath the boulder and he sees a shivering white cat. He places his large hands against the rock next to hers and helps push. The rock slides out of the way and he watches as Ava bends forward and takes the wet cat into her arms, bringing it close to her chest. Her tired eyes seem to be filled with the tiniest amounts of life, and her lips turn upwards in a relief filled smile.

"Thank you." She says softly and gratefully. Embry smiles and stands up, holding out his hand.

"You're welcome. Let's get out of this rain." Ava looks at his hand in front of her face. After a moment, she places her surprisingly much smaller hand in his warm one, letting him pull her onto her feet. His hand is very warm and sends some kind of spark through her.

Embry takes note of how light she is. Her face drops when he realizes how cold she is. Her hand is so cold it can rival any vampire. She pulls her hand from his and brings it back over the shivering cat. He looks to the side and sees her bookbag.

"That yours?" He asks and she nods silently. He walks over and picks it up, swinging it over his shoulders. "Let's go."

They walk side by side through the forest silently. He keeps glancing over at Ava. She is silent, holding the cat close to her body in hopes to provide at least a little bit of warmth. Her nose is buried in its wet fur. She has no clue what to think right now.

Their shoulders brush together and Ava steps away from him, not even sparing him a glance. She isn't very comfortable with physical contact, especially with someone she hardly knows.

Embry's arms are twitching at his side's. He has the full ability to warm her up. He "accidentally" brushes up against her again and she does the same thing and leans away. She's so stubborn, she's going to get sick at this rate. You know what, eff it, he thinks to himself. He wraps his arm around Ava's shoulders and pulls her into his side, sharing his body heat.

Ava tenses up. Her face suddenly feels warmer than the rest of her body as she is practically leaning into Embry's side. She wants to push him away. The cat in her arms suddenly shifts over, moving closer to Embry, leaning its head against his chest. So this cat feels the comforting warmth coming off of him too. Her face heats up even more as she shifts closer to Embry, to help warm up the cat, not her. Or so she keeps telling herself. She will do anything to warm up right now, and if this is what she has to do, so be it.

Secretly, to her own surprise and embarrassment, she is enjoying being next to him. She feels protected, she feels like this is where she is meant to be. Next to this lying weirdo who caused her mind to go crazy ever since she first laid her eyes on him. But no way will she admit that out loud. She glues her eyes to the ground below her.

When Embry feels her shift closer, he starts full out grinning. She feels so perfect wrapped in his arm. Having her next to him just feels so right, he wants to be this close to her all the time. He wants to get to know her.

"What are you smiling about?" Ava finally breaks the silence. Embry looks down at her to see she is finally looking at him. Her crystal eyes seem to just naturally sparkle.

"Just the fact that I get to hold you." He replies in a happy yet husky voice. He decides to test the waters. Ava quickly becomes flustered and looks ahead, and he laughs.

"Don't flatter yourself. This is a one time thing, got it? This is for the cat."

"I think you're lying." He pulls her closer and he heard her growl under her breath. A smug smile appears on his lips.

"Think what you want."

"Oh I will."

Ava doesn't reply. The rest of the walk goes on in silence, a rather comfortable silence. After a short while they are no longer in the forest. Ava makes out a cute ranch house that is a good distance away from the road. She feels relieved to see a road. There is a detached garage that is just a few yards away from the actual house.

The actual house has a huge wrap around porch, something she wants on her dream home. Occasionally she sits outside to just enjoy the outdoors. She loves being inside, but staying inside the same house can get pretty old quick. The house isn't anything fancy, but it holds a nice cozy feel.

"Where are we?" Ava asks as Embry leads her up the porch steps.

"My house."

"Oh." Is her dumb reply.

His house? She doesn't know what to think about this. She hasn't been over to anyone's house before, other than her grandma's and that was just once when she was very young. But, what could she do now? Turn around and leave? Her eyes look at the cat in her arms.

"You should take your shoes off here. Normally I wouldn't care about a little mud in the house but my mom would go crazy." Embry smiles down at her. Ava takes note that he smiles a lot. She nods and slides her muddy brown shoes off. Embry opens the front door for her, and she just stands there awkwardly. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Thank you." She steps inside the warm house, her answer coming out quick. The door shuts behind her after a moment.

Ava doesn't mean to look nosey, but she finds her eyes traveling around the house. Pictures hang on the beige walls in an organized fashion and there is a hallway straight ahead. The couch in the living room has a T.V. stand across from it with a fairly new looking flat panel sitting on it. A tall lamp sits in the corner and a large rug takes up most of the floor in the living area.

The next room over is the kitchen. It has the original wood cabinets and a limited amount of counter space, but the huge island makes up for that. The sandy colored ceramic tile stands out against the light blue walls. Overall the kitchen has a beachy feel. She loves it.

"My mom just finished painting the kitchen walls last week." Embry says, standing by her. He seen her staring, and he just stared at her with a stupid smile as she looked around his home curiously. She's in his house!

"It's very pretty." She replies honestly. His mom seems to have a good eye for color. Water drips from her clothes.

"How about I show you to the bathroom so you can get cleaned up? I'll get you a fresh set of clothes too." He suggests and gestures for her to follow him down the hall.

She trails after him slowly. Slowly to prevent more water from dripping, and slowly because she is baffled over the fact that she will be showering in a stranger's house. Embry isn't one-hundred percent stranger though, she knows his name after all. But, what else does she know about him? Embry leads her through a door and she assumes this is his room.

It is basically what she pictured any teenage boy's room to look like. Unmade bed, clothes thrown on the wooden floor, open dresser drawers. The walls are a dark forest green and clean of any model posters which causes relief to flood through her. Her eye suddenly twitches in annoyance. Why should she care if her has pictures of girls on his wall? She looks over to see Embry opening another door.

"You can wash up in here." He says. His room had his own bathroom? Lucky. "There is already some clean towels in there." She watches as he walks over and pulls a T-shirt, sweatpants, and boxers out of his dresser. "Here you go."

She gratefully, yet hesitantly, takes the clothes from him. He's so nice… Her face warms as she grabs the boxers.

"Thanks." She whispers. The cat in her arms squirms. "Can you... watch the cat for me?"

"Anything for you." He leans against the wall and wiggles his eyebrows at her. She bites the inside of her cheeks and her eyebrows knit together in irritation. She practically shoves the cat into his arms and sprints into the bathroom. When she locks the door she hears Embry's laugh grow distant as he walks away.

Ava rolls her eyes. She wastes no time to get out of her sticky clothes and into the shower. After washing up in record time, she makes sure to clean out the bathtub of any excess mud or dirt. There are neatly folded up towels on a rack. She takes one and dries off, using it to wring out her hair. She gets dressed then stands in front of the mirror, her cheeks red.

Embry's shirt goes past her knees and hangs off her shoulder, and the sweatpants hang low on her waist. She is glad the shirt is as long as it was, because if it wasn't, she wouldn't step foot out of this room. There is a forgotten hair tie around her wrist and she uses it to tie her hair up in a bun.

Her hands find her hips and her gray eyes glare into the mirror. If she knew she would of ended up here of all places today, she would've just stayed home. Embry has been very nice to her though, she can't ignore that. In fact, if he hadn't of found her she would probably would still be out there.

But, why in the world was he shirtless in the middle of the woods? Did she even want to know? And he is so warm, it is almost unnatural. He didn't look sick or anything...

She sighs and grabs her dirty clothes and exits the steamy bathroom. Embry isn't present in his room when she emerges and she was thankful for that. She strolls down the hall and heads towards where she remembers the kitchen is. The sound of running water reaches her ears as she grew closer. She nearly drops her clothes in shock at what she sees.

Embry has a shirt on, thank God, and has the cat in the sink under running water. She watches with wide eyes as he gently runs his fingers over its fur. Any dirt and grime that is trapped in the feline's white fur is carried off with the running water. The cat is meowing happily at getting cleaned, purring even. Embry looks over at her, briefly halting halting his fingers from cleaning.

Ava's muddy clothes are held loosely in her fingers. He doesn't care about that though. Seeing her in his clothes makes his heart speed up, sending warmth throughout his whole body. His clothes are way too big for her, but yet they still look wonderful on her. Her gray eyes openly hold shock at his current actions. She's too cute and she doesn't even know it.

"Didn't expect me to care for the cat?" Embry asks, making Ava come out of her mini stage of shock.

"No." She replies evenly, her eyes landing on her bookbag by the door. Her feet begin carrying her over to it. She crouches down, unzipping the bag and getting ready to shove her clothes in there.

"You know I can wash those for you." Embry calls over to her. Ava closes her eyes for a moment. She has no clue why he's being so kind to her. They barely know each other.

"I don't want to trouble you with anything else." She speaks softly.

It's true. He saved not only her, but the cat as well from freezing to death, he let her shower and wear his clothes, and now he's cleaning up the stray cat she came across. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, her bare shoulder, she turns around and inclines her head up to see Embry standing close. His warm hand seeps through her skin, comforting her whole.

"You're not troubling me." He smiles genuinely at her. He notices how her eyes show confusion. Is she not used to being treated nicely? Do people treat her badly? He nearly growls at that thought. "In fact, I'm actually having some fun right now."

"What's so enjoying to you?" Ava asked straightforwardly, not seeing how he can possibly be having fun right now. He's taking care of a stray cat and herself.

"Seeing you in my clothes is one thing." He smirks playfully.

His words earn a blush out of the sandy blonde. The way her cheeks turn red is the cutest thing. Seeing her get so easily flustered around him makes him believe she feels something. The imprint, their bond. They are bound together for the rest of their lives, since they first seen each other. She has to feel something like he does.

He frowns when she turns away from him and stuffs her dirty clothes in her bookbag. Maybe he should stop testing the waters. He shakes those thoughts when his keen ears pick up her rapid heartbeat. He fights a smile.

Ava doesn't understand why her heart is pounding so loudly in her chest, making her blood flow move faster than normal. She lets out a shaky and somewhat calming breath, trying to get it together. This feeling… She has to get away from it. It's overpowering and foreign.

"Funny." She blurts out sarcastically. Her hands push against the floor before she straightens up to her full height. The top of her head doesn't even reach his shoulders. "Thank you for everything today, Embry. Not many people would of done what you did."

"You're welcome." He replies with a sloppy grin.

Embry looks at her curiously when she walks past him and towards the sink. Her words had some underlying hurt to them. He frowns, not liking her angelic voice sounding down in the dumps. Ava reaches inside the sink, gathering the damp cat against her chest. When she turns around, she isn't surprised to see Embry standing in her personal space again. It's a normal thing for him it seems.

"Where are you going?" Embry asks his imprint in a confused tone.

"Home." Ava replies. Hurt flashes in Embry's chocolate eyes, making her heart feel as if it was cracking. She holds the cat closer to her chest, walking towards the door and grabbing her bag. "Thank you again. I'll bring you your clothes back."

Embry stares at her back, brows creased together. He can't help but think Quil is right, she is a complicated one. He shakes his head. That only makes her more enchanting. He strolls silently after her.

Ava opens the front door, still seeing it's pouring down rain. She looks down at the cat in her arms who seems against going back out there. When the cold air hits Ava's face, she becomes against it too. She swallows. She doesn't have her skateboard anymore either, and she doesn't know exactly where she is. Embry suddenly walks past her, keys held in his hand.

"I'll drive you home." Embry smiles, gazing over his shoulder at her astonished face. Ava opens her mouth to protest, but Embry's finger presses against her lips and makes her stay silent. Her cheeks warm and he stupidly grins. "And there is nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind."

Embry makes a note in his head about how soft her lips are. He focuses on her crystal eyes that are piercing through him. His finger is held against her lips for too long. Ava almost sticks her tongue out to lick his finger to drive him away, but she knows that won't work with someone like him. So, she raises her hand and slaps his away. The feeling is similar to slapping a brick wall. His hand doesn't even budge from her slap, but he draws his hand away to make it seem like her assault did the job.

Ava stares at her hand that just slapped him. Embry thinks she is staring at it because it hurt, but really she is staring at it because of the intriguing and electrifying feeling she got from her skin made contact with his. She bites the inside of her cheek. What is wrong with her lately?

"Are you alright?" Embry asks in extreme worry.

"I should be asking you that question." Ava retorts, gesturing to how she just hit him. Embry's eyes still hold worry, and Ava slowly found herself melting. "I'm fine." She informs, looking away from him, signalling she doesn't want to talk anymore.

Embry mentally curses himself as he walks to his green pickup truck that is parked in the grass. He peeks back at Ava following behind him. She looks troubled. He sighs softly. It was way too soon to touch her like that. He needs to control himself better. He constantly has the urge to just hold her close.

He holds open the door for Ava like a proper gentleman, watching as her petite form climbs into the truck. She buries her face into the cat just before he closes the door. Hurriedly, he moves into the driver's seat and starts his truck. Ava is silent while he starts driving down the road. Her eyes follow the many evergreen trees as Embry drives. She keeps feeling his eyes on her as he glances over.

"You still know my address, right?" Ava breaks the awkward silence. She shuts her eyes, knowing nobody ever gave him her address.

"Yup." He replies happily, overjoyed that she spoke. Ava barely makes out the sudden and distant wolf howl over the pelting rain against the truck. Embry however heard it clear as day. He glances over at her to see if she heard it as well. Her widened eyes confirm this.

"There are wolves out here?" Ava asks, gazing out the window in secret hopes to spot one. She wasn't aware there were wolves around here despite living here for quite some time.

"Uh… a couple." Embry answers hesitantly, slowing down the truck when a stop sign comes into view. "Do they scare you?"

"No." Ava shakes her head and looks over at him when the truck comes to a complete stop. Embry's inner wolf leaps in happiness at her words. He decides to pry a little more.

"Have you ever seen a wolf before?" He asks, pressing the gas pedal again.

"I see one everyday." Her lips curve upwards at his shocked face. "My dog is actually part wolf. Nobody would adopt him from the shelter because of that reason. They were going to put him down but I showed up just in time and got him. I've always thought they were beautiful creatures."

Ava blinks at herself, surprised she talked so much. She gave away too much information. Her cheeks warm yet again when Embry suddenly gets the biggest smile on his face. His smiles makes butterflies swarm in her stomach. Embry's inner wolf dances inside him. She likes wolves!

"I love wolves." Embry grins, hinting that they have something in common. His eyes beg for her to keep talking.

"Me too…" Her voice comes out softer than she would have liked. The cat in her arms nudges her head.

Ava turns her attention out the window again, thinking to herself. He loves wolves like she does. Her favorite animal is actually deer, but a wolf is next in line. Actually, maybe a dolphin is second in line. She looks down at the cat in her arms, recalling how Embry helped her save it. Her eyes then roam back over to him. His chocolate eyes are on the road ahead, but his lips are twitching as he fights a smile. She knows he can sense her eyes on him. She is in his debt.

"Do you…" She trails off. Stop it, Ava. She inwardly scolds herself.

"Do I?" Embry urges her to continue with a grin. It sounded like she was going to invite him somewhere. He hopes he is right.

"Do you want to meet my dog?" She asks shyly, avoiding eye contact.

"I would love to stay for a bit at your house." He answers in his husky voice.

"Don't say it like that." Ava mumbles.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Guest:**_ _ **Thank you! :D Knowing that you'll be reading makes me happy.**_

 _ **Flowerchild23: Yeah she is totally done for, lol!**_

 _ **Thank you for everyone reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**_

 _ **And sorry for any errors there may be. :c**_

* * *

Ava walks up the steps leading to her front door. She can feel Embry's eyes gazing at her back. She pulls a set of keys out of her book-bag, proceeding to open the door. Many thoughts run through her mind as she does it. She needs to lay down some ground rules for herself.

She only invited him over so she can repay him for all his help today, nothing else. She will introduce him to her dog, make him a meal, then she'll no longer be in his debt. After that, she will kindly ask him to leave. On top of that, she needs to control her emotions. Never in her life has someone caused her to blush so much. She hates the feeling. This guy is ruining her personality.

She unlocks the door and put her keys back in her bag. She holds the door open for Embry. He is just standing there with this stupid big grin on his face. Ava invited him to her house! Ava cocks her head to the side lazily at him.

"Are you going to come in or not?" She asks impatiently. If he changed his mind about accepting her invitation she won't be angry at all. The cat held in her arm sniffs the air. Ava only now just begins to think about whether or not the cat and he dog would get along.

"Yes." Embry nods, grin still evident on his face. He walks past her and into her house. Ava follows behind him, dropping her bookbag on the hardwood floor and closing the door.

The air in the house smells just like Ava. Embry's eyes take in everything. Her house is extremely nice. Everything looks to be of top quality, the hardwood floors, granite counter tops, furniture, everything. It is cozy. Her parents have to be rich. Ava whistles before he could compliment on her house.

The sound of claws tapping against the hard floors reaches his ears. A big dog is running down the hallway and towards Ava. He can definitely see the wolf resemblance in the dog's tail and face shape, eyes and size especially. It is tawny brown in color. The dog's eyes land on Embry and it immediately starts barking at him.

"Mitten." Ava speaks in an authoritative tone, getting the dog's attention. Embry loves that tone. "Be nice."

"Mitten?" Embry questions with a laugh. She named a wolfdog that?

"He likes to chew on mittens." Ava answers, not looking at him.

She gets down on her knees so she can be level with the Mitten's face. Mitten then notices the cat and moves to sniff it curiously. The cat sniffs Mitten back. Ava carefully sets the cat down, watching the two animals interact. They seem to have no problems with each other. Ava sighs in relief. If they didn't get along she wouldn't know what to do.

Mitten then moves to sniff Embry. His ears flatten over his head and his teeth bare, smelling wolf on him. Embry warily takes a step back from the animal. Ava grabs Mitten by the collar, confused to why he acted that way. Mitten never growls at anyone unless they were dangerous. She blinks. Is Embry dangerous?

"Mitten," She says his name, getting him to look at her again. She really doesn't want to speak like this in front of Embry, but it is the only way to calm Mitten down. "Go get your toy." She speaks in a sweet and playful tone. "You want to play fetch?"

Mitten starts wagging his fluffy tail. The dog turns and runs down the hallway in search of his favorite toy. Ava sighs and straightens up. Embry smirks at her, making her have to fight a blush to her annoyance.

"What can I do to make you talk to me like that?" He asks.

"Never will I talk to you like that." She replies in exasperation. The white cat has already moved to sit on the couch. It was probably exhausted. Embry's heart gives a painful thud at her words. Ava walks towards the kitchen to wash her hands. She moves to the fridge when she finishes. "What do you like to eat?"

"You're going to cook for me?" Embry grins, standing behind her as her eyes scan the shelves in the fridge.

"Do you not want me to cook for you?" She asks, ignoring how close he was behind her.

"I do." He smiles. "I like anything with meat."

"Alright then. If you would wait in the living room while I prepare a meal that would be appreciated." She speaks in a annoyed tone. Embry takes a giant step away from her, realizing he was in her personal space.

Ava pulls out some steak and broccoli along with other ingredients. Embry doesn't go into the living room like she said, instead, he stands in the kitchen and watches her cook. Slowly, a smile forms on his face. His imprint is definitely talented in the art of cooking. He watches as she makes some homemade sauce, skillfully slices up some steak, and boils some rice. His mouth begins watering at the heavenly smell.

Some hair has fallen out of her bun and into her face. It takes everything in him not to brush that strand back for her. Ava puts the lid on the pan and moves to wash her hands again.

"It needs to simmer down then it'll be ready." She informs as she scrubs soap into her hands. Embry's eyes widen when Mitten returns and nudges Ava's bottom. His arms twitch. He wanted to move the dog away. Is he seriously jealous of a dog?

Ava dries her hands and holds out her hand. Mitten drops a worn and chewed mitten in her palm. Embry's jaw drops open. She's totally fine with Mitten being in her personal space. He watches as Ava silently but with a smile throws the chewed material into the living room, causing Mitten to run after it.

Ava walks past Embry, accidently brushing her arm against his. She growls inwardly at her misstep. Embry grins, thinking she done that on purpose. She grabs her backpack off the floor and starts walking down the hallway.

"I'll be back. I'm going to change and start the wash. You can watch T.V. if you want." She says, forcing herself not to look back and into his beautiful eyes.

"Alright." Embry beams, watching as she disappears into the laundry room. Mitten follows after her with a happily wagging tail.

Embry sits down at the kitchen table, smiling widely to himself. He feels like he is making so much progress with her. She invited him to her house and he's only known her for like three or so days. The sound of vibrating reaches his ears, making him look at the kitchen island. It's Ava's phone. Curiously, he walks over to look at it. She has gotten a text message from "Raye." He scowls. That's the guy she gave her number to at the cafe. He called her A1 and Ava seemed cool with it.

He walks away from the phone and down the hallway to see if Ava needs any help with washing clothes. He stops in front of a room where her smell lingered the most. The door is open. It is a bedroom. Her room. He can't stop himself from stepping inside.

She said she 'despised' cleaning yet her room is spotless. Her bed isn't made though, but who ever makes their bed? His eyes are drawn to a piano that sits in front of the window. He looks out the window, seeing the perfect view of the forest that stretches into La Push territory. If he wants, he can stop by while on patrol to check up on her. He grins at that and picks up a piano sheet book.

He knows nothing of reading music, yet he stills opened it. His eyes widen in awe. All the notes were written in pencil. Does she write her own music? A larger smile forms on his face as he pictures her sitting here and writing. He sets the book down, looking around her light colored room some more. He gazes at the deer painting above her bed before looking at the T.V across from it. There is no cable hooked up. He strolls over to it, crouching down to see DVDs aligned on the shelf beneath it. He gasps as he locates a Playstation system. He picks up a game laying beside it. She plays Call of Duty?!

Ava leans against her door with a lazy expression, watching silently as Embry snoops around her room. He clearly is very intrigued by her game selection. She changed into a oversized sweater and leggings. Her muddy clothes and Embry's are currently in the wash. Mitten barks, making Embry jump and look over. He smiles sheepishly and slowly puts her game back. Mitten runs into the room and jumps on her bed, getting himself cozy while gazing at Embry.

"I didn't mean to snoop." Embry straightens up.

"Whatever." Ava sighs and takes steps into her room. She sits on the edge of her bed, leaning back and using Mitten as a pillow. "You like Call of Duty?"

"Yes!" Embry nods and sits on her bed too with a grin. Ava looks over at him. He's bold for sitting on her bed without her permission. She doesn't comment on it though. This is part of her repaying her debt.

"It's alright." She replies, talking about the shooting game. "It kills time."

"It's the best game ever." Embry defends his favorite game. He starts to lean back but Mitten growling stops him. Ava smirks at that and pats Mitten on the head. Embry frowns at that.

"If you think that's the best game ever you clearly haven't played any real games." Ava affirms, bringing her arm over her forehead. Her eyes shut. He's the first person to be in her room beside her mom and Mitten.

"Oh really?" Embry questions, trying to keep the conversation going. "What is your favorite game then?"

He watches as Ava stands up and walks over to her game collection. He tries his best not to stare at her legs. The leggings on her were like an extra layer of skin, hugging her toned legs perfectly. Mitten follows after her.

Ava sits cross legged on the floor, pulling out a game from the shelf and handing it silently to Embry. Embry carefully takes the game from her, looking at the cover. The cover has a picture of a young girl on it along with an older man.

"The Last of Us?" He reads aloud. "Never heard of it."

Ava can't help but to look at him in disbelief. Her lips are parted and her crystal eyes are even more captivating in their enlarged state. Embry smiles affectionately at her. He wants nothing more than to run his thumb across her bottom lip.

Ava seriously can't believe he never heard of the game. It is one of the best games ever created in her opinion. It takes all her strength to advert her eyes from his dark ones. She suddenly stands up.

"I almost feel sorry for you." She confesses, walking out her room and towards the kitchen. Mitten follows after her. Embry quickly follows after her as well right after he puts the game back. Ava runs her hand over the side of her face in annoyance. She feels like she has an additional dog following her.

She walks up to the stove, carefully lifting the lid off the pan to reveal perfectly cooked beef and broccoli. Naturally she is a pro at cooking thanks to her mom. She opens a cabinet and pulls out a plate. She puts rice and beef and broccoli neatly atop the plate and hands it to Embry, who is of course standing behind her.

"There is silverware in the drawer over there." She points then moves to get herself a plate.

Embry stares at the plate in his hands with a watering mouth. This food looks way better than anything he has ever eaten. Easily this food can rival Emily's. Embry sits down at the kitchen table after grabbing a fork. He takes a large bite and his inner wolf purrs loudly in complete bliss.

"This is really good." Embry compliments. He can't help but think of how lucky he is to have her as a soulmate.

"Thanks." Ava smiles slightly, sitting across from him. Embry grins. He had got her to smile again. She has the most gorgeous smile in the world. However, that smile never reaches her eyes. He quickly wolfs down his plate and studied at Ava.

She is a dainty eater. It is cute. He didn't mean to assume things, but he assumed her to be boyish in character due to how she dressed and the fact that she skated a lot. Watching her now though proves his thoughts wrong. Actually, she's kind of girly. She has her walls up around him now, but they are slowly becoming transparent.

He watches as she tosses Mitten a piece of beef. Her room is clean and the scent of perfume lingered in the air. Her scent. She has a gentle and caring nature deep down, however she keeps herself isolated. He wonders why. Maybe she can let him in?

"You can get seconds it you want." Ava speaks after she swallows.

"Thanks!" Embry quickly goes over to get another plate of her heavenly food.

Ava sighs softly to herself, feeling more at ease now that his eyes weren't boring a hole into her head. Being stared at while she ate was uncomfortable. He ate his food fast. Very fast. Maybe too fast. She finishes her plate right when Embry sits across from her again.

She puts her plate and fork in the dishwasher and moves to the fridge. She had just remembered the cat. The feline must be hungry. Her eyes land on some leftover scrambled eggs in the fridge. That seems safe for cats to eat. Her hand grabs the small plate and puts it in the microwave for a few seconds.

"Craving eggs now?" Embry asks, watching her as always.

"No." Ava answers. She realizes she sounded really rude and runs her fingers through her loose hair. "It's for the cat."

She grabs the plate from the microwave and walks over to the living room where the tired cat is resting. She feels Embry's eyes on her. It is annoying. Inwardly she urges herself to keep calm. He will be leaving soon, and now she is no longer in his debt. She sits down on the floor in front of the cat and puts the plate in front of the feline.

"You must be hungry." Ava murmurs to the white cat softly. The cat sniffs the food and slowly begins chomping down on it. She smiles, happy the cat is eating. Mitten moves to take a bite and Ava nudges him away. "That's not for you."

Embry watches with amused and happy eyes from the kitchen. He has already finished his second plate. She must be really fond of animals. Mitten tries to get a bite again and Ava nudges him again.

"No." She says sternly. Mitten starts to lick Ava's face. "Stop. No—!" Mitten easily overpowers Ava and pushes her onto the floor, continuing to attack her face with kisses. Embry stands up, worry flooding through him. Mitten just pushed his imprint down and now he's kissing her! The dog is head over heels for her he bets! When laughing reaches his ear though, he pauses from approaching her.

Her laugh is like music to his ears. It is beautiful like the sound of windchimes. He concludes that he is definitely jealous of the dog. Nothing can stop the envious frown from being formed on his face. Ava manages to push Mitten off when her phone starts to vibrate non-stop. Standing up, Ava makes her way over to the kitchen island. Her mom is calling.

Her lips purse slightly. She is supposed to be at school right now. The only reason her mom would call her during school is if there was an emergency or just to check up on her if she stayed home. She picks to phone up and brings it to her ear.

"Hello?" She answers. Embry watches silently.

"Ava how come I received a call from your school informing me that you aren't there?" Her mom speaks, tone worried yet displeased. Embry can hear the whole conversation. Ava glances at Embry. He begins to worry if she'll get in trouble.

"My stomach was feeling a little iffy this morning so I stayed home." Ava lies with a guilty face.

"Aves, why didn't you call me? I could of stayed home with you." Her mom speaks with an evident frown in her voice. "And what about your recital? It's tomorrow. Have you even gotten your dress yet?"

"I'm sorry. My stomach is feeling better now so I'll be fine for the recital. Don't worry." Ava smiles slightly, leaning forward on the kitchen island and absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"You didn't answer my last question."

"No, I didn't get a dress." Ava sighs. Embry is extremely interested in this conversation. Ava speaks again before her mom can. "I'll get one in time. And if I don't I'm sure sweats will suffice—"

"Ava."

"Just kidding."

"Want me to invite anyone for you? Maybe Em—"

"Bye. I love you." Ava hangs up before she can even say Embry's name. Embry grins, making Ava raise a brow at him. He wants her so badly to say those three words to him.

Tomorrow is Saturday. Ava has all day to get a dress. The recital doesn't start til sundown so she has more than enough time. She places her phone on the table and faces Embry.

"So what's the dress for?" Embry asks, acting like he has no clue. He would love to see her in a dress.

"It's really none of your business." She answers, stepping away from his form that was towering over her.

He was in her personal space again and she is beginning to feel her anger swirl. Mitten starts growling from behind Embry, making him take a startled step forward and into Ava. Her fingers instinctively curl into the fabric of his shirt so she won't fall backwards onto the floor. Embry hands grab her shoulders to steady her. They both stare at each other wide eyed.

Ava's crystal eyes can't tear themselves away from his chocolate ones. Embry finds himself in the same situation. Ava's fingers slowly uncurl from his shirt, her palms now flat against his robust chest. His warmth… why is she so captivated by it?

Embry's arms glide down her shoulders and to her forearms. Being this close to her is the best feeling in the world to him. Being in contact with her, feeling her, it infatuates him. He desires her. Not really thinking, he starts leaning closer to her. His lips are aiming for hers.

Ava manages to snap out of it when Mitten starts barking. She takes a step away from him, wrapping her arms around herself and looking away. Embry's inner wolf whines loudly, wanting to hold her again, wanting to wipe the secluded look off her face.

"You should go." Ava says stiffly. "I'm not feeling well, and Mitten is getting upset." She turns away from him.

Embry moves to touch her shoulder but Mitten's dangerous and low growl makes him decide against it. Embry's jaw tightens as he turns and glares at the wolfdog. It's almost like Mitten imprinted on her instead. He's upset at himself for making her uncomfortable. His fists clench tightly. He thought he was getting somewhere with her. A tremor shoots through his body briefly. He needs to control himself.

"Alright." He replies in defeat, turning and walking towards the door. "See you later then?"

Ava stays silent. With a defeated expression, he exits her house. Ava watches from the living room window as he drives off down the road, going over the speed limit. He's driving away from her. She slumps against the window, gripping the curtain.

Why couldn't she move away from him sooner? If she was able to, he wouldn't of leaned in. She feels as if she gave him the wrong idea. Her eyes shut. It's like there is this invisible force drawing her to him. She has never experienced anything like it. This feeling is like implying that she needs him. She doesn't understand it. She hates it to no end.

"I hope… to never see him again." She mutters. Her words stung herself, feeling almost like a bee sting. A clatter makes her turn around to see Mitten eating the eggs that were meant for the cat. She looks out the window again. Embry's truck is no longer in sight.

"What is wrong with me?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Flowerchild23:**_ _ **I'm really glad you love it!**_

 _ **RenesmeeLover18: Will do. :) Glad you love it!**_

 _ **rebelforcauses : I'm happy you like it! Honestly, the Embry vs Mitten conflict is probably my favorite thing too!**_

 _ **LoveFiction.2017 : Thank you!**_

 ** _Guest: I know right? :') _**

**_I went back and edited earlier chapters for mainly errors, but I did change in chapter 4 that Ava didn't meet Alice. I kind of developed a different plan with this story and her meeting Alice kind of got in the way with future events. The Cullen's have already left Forks. Sorry for anyone who liked that part. :(_**

 ** _Other than that, thank you everyone for the support!_**

 ** _I hope this chapter is acceptable :)_**

* * *

Ava is currently laying on her bed. Her head is propped up by Mitten's big form and the white cat is curled up on her stomach. She hopes her mom will let her keep the cat. It hasn't even been a full day with the feline yet and she has already grown so attached to it. Already, possible names for the cat run through her head. She is kind of feeling the name Frosty.

Her eyelids are draped over her gray eyes, dark lashes tickling her cheeks as they rest upon them. Ever since Embry left she has been laying here, trying to think of anything else but him. She needs to stay away from him no matter what. That is what she keeps telling herself.

 _He is a liar, runs as fast as The Flash, he's sweet, he's innocent—_

She shakes her head to rid these thoughts. Evidently, there is something odd about him. She lets out a annoyed sigh. Why are all these people suddenly trying to work their way into her life? For so long she kept to herself and no one bothered her. She was like a ghost, wandering around and keeping to herself. She wants to keep it that way.

Her head turns so she could see her digital clock. It is barely four in the afternoon. Her mom won't be off work until six or so. She sits up, making the cat climb off of her and meow at her in curiosity of her sudden movement. Ava stares at the cat.

She should go out and buy the proper necessities for it, and take it to the vet on top of that. She hasn't the slightest clue of what gender it is. But she'll wait until her mom says she can keep the cat instead of going out and buying everything for it. It would be a waste of money if she were to buy everything necessary for it only to be told she can't keep it.

Just then, the beeping of the drying machine meets her ears. She nearly forgotten she was washing her muddy clothes from earlier as well as… Embry's. His clothes are still here and he is gone. Her hands move over her face as she lets out an miffed sigh.

Either he would have to come back for them or she would have to bring them to him. Or, perhaps he would forget about the clothing. She doubts that last one. Earlier she said she never wanted to see him again, yet there is always something that seems to be dragging her back towards him.

Throwing her legs over the edge of her bed, she stands up. She exits her room after petting Mitten and the cat, and after she grabs her wallet. She will bring Embry his clothes real quick, then after that she won't see him anymore. All of the days after today will be Embry free for her. Her heart twinges at those thoughts and she growls under her breath. She doesn't understand what is wrong with herself. She hardly knows the guy. So why does the thought of never seeing him hurt?

She enters the laundry room, pulling Embry's clothes out and folding them as neatly as possible. His clothes now smell of fresh vanilla. She hopes he doesn't mind. Whenever she washes her clothes she uses that fancy vanilla detergent because she loves the smell. _...Why should she care if he likes the smell or not?_

Having a feeling her nice folding would get messed up, she grabs one of the many laundry bags she has. She thinks her mom has bought way too many of these. They hardly use them so they can do without one. It's a travel type bag, pale green in color with a drawstring closure.

She slides on her worn UGG boots she normally keeps by the front door, not bothering to change her current attire. Her attire is the same oversized sweater and leggings. Since she no longer has her beloved skateboard, she will have to drive. She is a good driver, but she isn't very fond of it. She always prefers her skateboard. To her it is more relaxing.

Somewhat dubiously, she grabs her car keys from the key rack. Her eyes bore into the keys in her palm. These keys go to the 1968 camaro, an eye-catching car. It is a very nice car that is coated in silver metallic paint with black dual rally stripes that stretch across it. The car would be even more nice if the air conditioning worked and if the windows rolled down. It has been sitting for a while in the garage. The battery probably doesn't have much juice in it. It should have enough juice to get to where she plans on going. She's no car expert though.

The car belongs to her, but before it belonged to her it belonged to her dad. When her dad left, he left everything behind. Her mom, herself, his loads of money, cars, everything. The reason why he left is unclear, but her mom was completely heartbroken. After he left they had moved here from California. Ava was only nine years old at the time, so what was going on wasn't really understandable to her. Now she's sixteen, almost seventeen.

With a sigh, she grabs her phone off the table and opens the garage door. She should pick up a dress while she's out— Mitten suddenly runs into the garage, barking happily and running laps around her car. He wants to come along. Her lips purse. She's not sure if a dog would be allowed in a boutique. The obvious answer is pets aren't allowed in a boutique.

"Mitten, you have to stay here." She starts, crouching down and pointing back inside. Mitten starts whining, lying in front of her and looking at her with pleading eyes. The wolfdog is giving her the puppy dog eyes. Her hand ruffles up the fur on top of his head. "I'm sorry. I'll buy you a toy from the pet store."

After she gets Mitten to go back inside with difficulty, she gets in her car. It starts to her appreciation. She pulls out of the driveway, taking off down the street. She's glad it's not hot outside or else driving would be torturous. She decides to stop by the pet store first considering it is the closest.

She buys a couple cans of food for the cat. A person who works there kindly helps her. Ava isn't sure at all what kind of food who be best for the feline, so the worker shows her their most popular and top rated foods. Of course she also buys a bag of bones for Mitten. Mitten loves to chew on things. After shopping for the animals, she starts to shop for herself. A dress.

She goes to the best boutique she knows of downtown. The place is expensive, many people walking away from it due to the price tags. Although she never dresses to impress and she doesn't like pampering herself, when it comes to picking out dresses for something such as a Piano Recital, she's very picky. She finds that fact weird about herself. She doesn't like dressing up but when she does she's fastidious.

Her crystal eyes scan over the many dresses on display carefully, picturing herself in each one. So far, she's not feeling any of these. They are all too revealing, to transparent and fluffy. She's not trying to dress like someone begging for outrageous attention. However, that is unfortunately how some of the girls dress at the piano competitions and recitals.

Piano events are supposed to be classy, or so she thought. Some girls have too much chest showing. Some of their dresses are too short and when they bend down everything is on display. Personally, she doesn't see how people can show that much. She knows for sure she can't. But, she never comments. That's just how some people are.

Everyone is different, not one person is the same. There are naturally going to be people you like and don't like. There are naturally going to be good and bad people. Ava doesn't want to deal with it. People are hard to read, it's hard to determine their true intentions. You never know what someone is thinking.

In the past, people she thought were good turned out to be bad. Her friends weren't really her friends. Everyone has a mask on their face to her, a giant "X." She doesn't want to worry about anyone else other than herself and her mom.

She starts thinking about Raye and Embry. She just met them a few days ago, and they seem like genuinely nice people. Her mom said she is hurting herself by not wanting to let other people in her life, hurting them too. But is she really? She doesn't feel hurt… just devoid. But Embry… he does look hurt when she constantly turns away from him.

There is something about Embry that makes her feel so many things. She can't name all of the emotions, she's not familiar with them. However, she is familiar with one, and that one being hurt. She is also familiar with the emotions of irritation and complete confusion. She doesn't understand how someone she just met can make her heart flutter so much. Whatever. After today she won't have to worry about it anymore. Everything will be back to how it was before.

She abandons her thoughts, focusing on her current task. It takes her longer than she would have liked, but she finds a dress she's comfortable with. In fact, she kind of likes it more than she thought she would. Soon enough, she's back on the two laned road again.

One of her hands is on the driver's wheel while her other is resting in her lap. She's only going off of memory where Embry's house is, but she is seeing some familiar sights which makes her know she is going the right way. Soon she drives into the woody area of La Push. She likes all the greenery in La Push.

The tree line to her left gradually clears, showing First Beach. She lightly presses on the brakes, pulling over to the side of the road. There are people down there. Quileutes. There is a nice fire pit set up with logs surrounding it for seating and what appears to be tables topped with mountains of food. A get together maybe?

She stares, trying to distinguish faces which is kind of impossible from her position. Embry is Quileute. Maybe he is down there. If he is, it would save her from driving an extra mile or two. She guesses it won't hurt to walk down there and check if he's there. If he's not she'll just apologize and act like she is lost by asking for directions or something. She grabs the laundry bag full of his clothes, putting the car in park. Somehow though, she knows he is down there.

* * *

Embry sits on the log by the little bon fire, staring at it as he sulks. He messed up with Ava already and he's not sure how to approach her after that. He had tried to kiss her on their first day together. That was way too soon… well… for her he guesses. He would've kissed her the first moment he saw her if he could.

He looks at his hands, remembering how she felt in them. Suddenly, he glowers. She wasn't moving away when he was leaning in. In fact, he'd say she looked ready for him until that stupid wolfdog Mitten started barking. She has to feel the imprint, right?

"What's wrong, Embry?" Emily asks him from her spot by the food table. She is making sure everything is neat and that there is enough food. "How'd it go with Ava?"

"Bad." He mutters.

"Would she rather smooch her skateboard than you?" Paul laughs out crudely. Embry growls, his body quivering as anger builds up. Paul is convinced Ava is a weird girl who is obsessed with skating and is practically boyish beyond words.

"Paul, leave him alone man." Quil sighs at his natural coarseness.

Paul hasn't imprinted so he doesn't understand the deeply painful feeling of not being with their imprint, especially the feeling of being pushed away by them. All Paul does is sleep around with girls. Claire suddenly runs over to Quil, climbing atop his shoulders like a monkey.

"What happened?" Emily asks Embry with a slight frown.

"She's just really hard to approach." Embry sighs, leaving out their almost kiss.

"You were with her for a while though. She even invited you over, didn't she?" Kim asks from her seat in Jared's lap.

Kim is Jared's imprint. Her russet skin glows and her thin and straight black hair flutters even in the smallest breeze. Her brown eyes peer at Embry in question. Kim always had a thing for Jared before he became a shapeshifter, before he even imprinted on her. The two of them hit off fast, while him and Ava are clearly having trouble.

"Yeah she made me a meal." Embry replies, looking back at the fire. "I thought…" He trails off.

He thought she invited him over to her house to hang out, to get to know each other better. He thought he was getting close to her that fast. He thought she wanted to be with him. The whole time he was thinking about how perfect she was and just taking in the little details about her. Another sigh escapes his lips. He should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

"...Her cooking was amazing." He says almost dreamily.

"It'll work out. You just need to be a little patient, that's all. Her making you a meal sounds like a good sign." Emily smiles as Sam walks up behind her, hugging her from behind.

"Yeah! She'll open up eventually." Seth grins. He's kicking a soccer ball around. "You both are bond to each other."

"You should give her room. We have that redheaded leech to worry about anyways." Sam speaks, making Embry's eyes meet his. Is he implying that he should stay away from her? He can't do that!

"Who's that?" Paul suddenly speaks, looking up the tiny slope of the beach and towards where the road is.

Embry follows his eyes, seeing a nice and old school camaro. Then, the most wonderful scent travels up his nose as the car door opens. Vanilla and orchids. His imprint, Ava, steps out of the car. Her loose hair flows in the sudden wind gust, making it blow all over like a model's hair would. Ava however is annoyed by her hair fluttering about.

"Damn she's hot." Paul whistles lowly to himself.

"Back off." Embry growls at him, jumping onto his feet in an instant. His possessiveness gives away who Ava is to everybody.

"That's her?" Kim asks, leaning forward.

Leah who is standing off to the side alone merely glares. Leah is the only female shapeshifter and she hates "imprinting."

Instead of looking curious like the rest or angry like Leah, Claire runs towards Ava screaming her name loudly. She has her arms thrown dramatically in the air.

"Ava!" Claire screeches happily, startling Ava as she makes it to the bottom of the sandy slope.

Ava easily notices Claire's small form running towards her. The little Quileute looks beyond happy. No matter what, Ava can't stop a small smile. She's actually happy to see Claire again. She crouches down a bit so Claire can give her a giant hug to which she returns a little uncertainly.

Embry now finds himself jealous of Claire, but a smile does slowly creep onto his face. Ava, his reason for living, she's here. Quil walks past him and towards Ava and Claire, snapping Embry out of his trance. He needs to get to her!

When Ava straightens back up, she wastes no time to look around for a certain Quileute. She wants to leave quick. Clearly she is interrupting some sort of get together, and she wants to get home before her mom does so she won't discover the cat on her own. She is also unnerved by all the buff and… shirtless guys. A large body walking towards her catches her eyes. She recognizes Quil.

He is probably walking in her direction because of Claire, but he also looks inviting like all the other faces behind him. All the faces but a girl who she has yet to learn goes by "Leah," but her unwelcoming face doesn't bother her. She doesn't plan on staying. Another person jogging up from behind Quil makes her heart speed up against her will.

Ava's crystal eyes meet Embry's chocolate ones. Immediately, Ava starts walking towards him which makes him grin widely. She went straight for him. Claire releases Ava's hand and watches excitedly, secretly hoping they will marry right now. Before Embry can speak, she holds out a pale green laundry bag to him.

"These are your clothes." Ava starts, breaking eye contact and looking to the side. Suddenly, she feels she should apologize for earlier, for how she gave him the wrong idea. "I want to apologize about earlier. I'm sorry."

Embry takes the cotton laundry bag from her, his fingers brushing against hers and sending a gratifying shock through him. She feels it too. He opens the bag slowly, noting how fresh it smells and how much it smells like her. His clothes are folded neatly inside. Naturally he smiles. Ava seems like a very organized person. He looks up to thank her but see she's already halfway down the beach, walking away. Paul snorts in laughter as Embry's face is openly pained. Sam throws Paul an authoritative and stern look, making him shut up although with a scowl. Embry runs after Ava.

"Wait!" He runs in front of her, blocking her path. Ava looks at him annoyance for cutting her off. He remembers her apology. If she meant their almost kiss, that wasn't her fault. "There isn't anything you need to apologize for."

"Alright, then I take it back." She says, crossing her arms and shifting her weight. She looks to the side so her heart will stop pounding a mile per minute while it flutters about. "I just wanted to return those to you."

Embry stares at her. Almost, he can picture a wall of thorns around her. He takes his clothes out of the laundry bag and holds it out to her. That makes her look up at his face. In her eyes, he can see confusion and hurt. He frowns at that hurt, his inner wolf whining. Everyone is watching them interact silently. Ava would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little awkward now.

"Here. Keep your bag." He says, holding it closer to her. She shakes her head, pushing it back in his direction. Her hands are on his as she does.

"No. You keep it. If you don't want it give it to Claire." She insists, her eyes then wandering to their hands. Ava, with extreme annoyance at herself, removes her hands from his as she fights an angry blush. "Bye."

Ava moves to step around him, but something comes in contact with her foot. She looks down, seeing a soccer ball at her feet. Her eyes move to the side, seeing the youngest looking Quileute guy here, Seth. He has a sheepish smile on his face. Silently, she kicks the ball back towards him with perfect aim and steps around Embry.

"Do you play?" Seth asks her, making her stop and turn her head in his direction. Seth keeps looking between her and Embry, and Embry instantly knows what Seth is trying to do. He's trying to get Ava to stay a little longer.

Embry stares at Ava. Her lips are pursed slightly and her brows are furrowed, her eyes showing inner turmoil. She's debating whether or not to answer. To Embry's delight, she does.

"I used to." She replies.

"Do you have time to stay for a quick game?" Embry asks her with a smile.

Ava's eyes widen at that smile. His perfectly white teeth are showing, and she can almost swear that sparkle. She can feel her heart growing warm and swelling. Embry's smile grows wider. He can hear her heart beating stupidly fast.

"I—" She starts, then a phone ringing sounds out before she can speak more. Ava's reaches in her sweater pocket, pulling out her phone to see her mom is calling. She turns away from the Quileutes and begins walking towards her car. "I can't. I have to go."

"Rejected." Paul smirks. Embry's muscles tighten as he holds back shakes. He's growing annoyed with Paul. In Embry's opinion, Paul is the most annoying of the pack.

Ava comes to a stop in her walk, hearing Paul's single word. She looks over her shoulder at him. The buff Quileute is looking at Embry with a pestering smirk. Her pale eyes move to Embry. Why does her heart feel like it's cracking now that it no longer wears that smile? She turns fully to Paul, a blank look on her face. Ava is convinced there is something wrong with her for sure.

"Rejecting him would of been a flat out 'no.' I said 'I can't,' which implies I have other things to do." Ava says, face impudent. She has a lot more words laying upon her tongue but she swallows them. It's not her character to bother herself with other people. "See you later, Embry." She starts walking away again, noticing her slip-up with saying, "see you later," too late.

She walks off the beach, not looking back. She doesn't want to see Embry's affectionate face or Paul's frowning and quivering form, or any of the amused and laughing Quileutes behind her. As she approaches her car, she holds her phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey Aves." Her mom greets. Ava's brows raise. She sounds happier than normal. "I'm about to head home now, but I'm bringing somebody I met at work today with me."

"Someone you met?" Ava murmurs in question.

"Yeah. Don't worry, he's very nice. He actually owns his own Cafe in Seattle! We got to talking today and we have a lot in common…" Her mom's next words are very carefully spoken. "He might stay the night… is that okay?"

Ava is silent, staring at her reflection in her car's window. Her mom is seeing someone now? Her grip on her phone tightens and her eyes narrow the tiniest of bit. After she swallows thickly, she answers.

"That's fine." She speaks, trying to keep the discontent and anguish in her voice nonexistent. "I'll see you in a bit then."

"Alright hun, I love you."

"Love you too." Ava whispers, lowering her phone.

For the first time, Ava is dreading going home.


	8. Chapter 8

_**brankel1:**_ _ **Glad you love it! Ha! She definitely needs to tell him, doesn't she? :)**_

 _ **JinLing: Thank you so much!**_

 _ **LoveFiction.2017 : Thank you!**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story.**_

 _ **Hope you all like this chapter.**_ ❤

* * *

"Ava, this is Dylan." Emma smiles, introducing her daughter to a fairly tall man.

Ava stares at the man with the most fake smile in the world on her face. She notices he's not as tall as Embry. Inwardly she groans at comparing him to the Quileute. Setting that aside for now, she takes in his appearances.

His hair is a bronze color, cut neatly so the ends of it barely graze against the top of his ears. Adorning his oval face is a pair of hooded eyes and a slightly curved nose. His eyes are a murky light brown. Ava finds herself comparing the color to muddy water. He has a slight stubble on his chin and a beauty mark just below his left eye. He's not ugly, but he's not drop dead gorgeous either. But, when it comes to a person's character, looks play no role.

"Nice to meet you." Ava waves, her smile faltering just a bit. She's trying to avoid shaking his hand, but when he holds out his hand to her she knows she has no choice. Reluctantly, she places her hand is his rough and coarse one. She can feel all the cracks on his overused hands.

"Nice to meet you too." He smiles, not releasing her hand just yet. "You're Emma's daughter?"

"Yes." Ava mumbles, tugging her hand from Dylan's grip. He seems amused at that.

"I thought of you to be younger, not sixteen. Emma told me you have a Piano Competition tomorrow, a preliminary round. Thought that was for elementary schoolers." He laughs.

Ava has to give him props for guessing her age right. He's not laughing in a rude or mocking way. His laugh is kind, but Ava takes slight offense to his words.

"I guess they are more popular among young people." Her mom laughs softly, sheepishly.

Mitten then comes running into the room at the sound of voices. He starts barking at Dylan who actually takes a fearful step back. Ava resists the urge to smirk. Mitten is the best bodyguard.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Emma quickly apologizes to Dylan while Ava grabs Mitten by the collar, soothing the wolf-dog with a smile. "I forgot you're allergic to dogs. Ava, can you put Mitten outside?"

Ava looks at her mom in complete disbelief. The sun has set and she wants her to put Mitten outside? Their yard isn't fenced. She knows Mitten won't run off, but after hearing that wolf howl earlier she doesn't feel comfortable leaving him out there.

"Mom it's dark out." Ava argues.

"It'll only be for a bit Aves." Her mom replies, trying to reassure her.

"No it won't. You said he was staying the night." Ava crosses her arms and actually glares at her mom. "Maybe he should go if he's that allergic to dogs."

"Ava." Her mom speaks her name sternly. "Please?"

Ava merely stares at her mom and Dylan. _Unbelievable,_ she thinks. She walks past them both and into her room, Mitten naturally following after her. With a little more force than what's necessary she shuts the door behind her. She's not putting Mitten outside.

The cat meows from her bed at her entry. She smiles faintly and pets the top of its head. Before he mom got home, set put a bowl of food and water in here for the feline. She'll introduce the cat to her mom when Dylan isn't around. A crease forms in her brows as she frowns at the thought of that man. He seems like an alright guy she guesses, but by the way her mom is acting around him, it seems she's getting together with him.

Ava walks over to her piano, sitting down on the cushioned bench in front of it. Noting that it's a little warm in her room, she leans forward and opens her wide window before settling back in her seat. The chilly breeze blows into her room along with the scent of the woods.

The woodsy smell from the forest that stretches into her backyard is one of her favorite scents. She likes the smell of the the pine trees, and the smell of the fragrant water lilies floating in the stream that is hidden from her sight. She likes the sound of the owls and the crickets just as much, as well as the occasional wolf howls in the distance.

Her fingers raise over the piano keys and she starts playing a random tune as she stares out the window. She's been living here for eight years and she's only now just realized the wolf howls. They've became apparent to her only just recently. Have the wolves journeyed here from the Canadian border? Or has she just been that oblivious? She pauses in her playing for a moment to listen. They sound close.

She reverts her eyes from the window to the bowl sitting atop her digital piano. The bowl is full of fresh fruit she was snacking on before her mom arrived with Dylan. She reaches for a strawberry before looking down at the keys.

Faintly, she can hear her mom and Dylan laughing over who knows what. She frowns. Her and her mom are different. Her mom opens up to anybody and adores attention while Ava walks around with a wall of thorns around her.

* * *

" _We lost her."_ Sam growls.

" _Damn it."_ Embry barks out, his huge wolf form panting like the rest of his pack.

" _Why the hell is that leech hanging around here for?"_ Paul howls. " _She knows wolves are here."_

" _She has to be after something specific."_ Jacob growls, his paw stomping into the dirt.

Embry agrees with Jacob. A wise vampire wouldn't come anywhere near their scent. Apparently, shapeshifters smell like "wet dog" to them, while to shapeshifters they smell like "bleach," or a "sickly sweet" smell.

Embry's sticks his nose in the air to sniff. He doesn't smell the leech anymore, but he does feel the faint smell of a scent he cannot ignore, a person he cannot ignore. He rumbles. The redhead was closer to civilization in Forks, close to _Ava._ Everyone in wolf form can hear his thoughts.

" _Go check on her."_ Sam tells Embry, knowing he wants to. If that was his imprint, he would want to check on her. Also since Ava is an imprint, she is considered a pack sister, part of their family.

Jacob growls lowly, keeping his thoughts blanks. Deep down he is envious of Embry because he imprinted. Jacob wants to imprint on Bella. He's been spending a lot of time with her and trying to force the imprint. He knows Bella feels something for him, well, at least he is convinced she does.

" _Thank you Sam!"_ Embry hurriedly takes off in the direction Ava's house is in. It takes him no time at all to come to the treeline in her backyard. His giant form stays back in the shadows, hidden in a thick bush.

Ava's two story country styled house is in his view. Through the sliding glass back doors leading to the large back porch, he can see Ava's mom talking to a man about her same age as her. Embry lowers himself on the ground beneath him, his keen ears can pick up their words, but he's more interested in another sound other than their voices. His eyes move up the brick exterior of the house and to the second floor, landing on a wide window, the only window with a light on from within.

Ava is sitting at her piano positioned underneath the window. From his position, he can see her and her room perfectly. She's playing a song, "River Flows in You." Her hair is piled atop her head in a messy bun. She's dressed for bed, wearing an over-sized and lightweight sleep shirt. Embry's big wolf form crawls forward, whimpering quietly. She looks glum.

Suddenly, the white cat he helped her save jumps up on the lid of the piano as she plays. Ava smiles as the cat settles on top of it, enjoying the air flowing through the open window. Embry perks up at her smile, then her bedroom door opens and Ava's face becomes agitated and a bit uneasy. Her mom and the man walk into her room. The beautiful tunes she was creating gradually come to a stop.

"And this is Ava's room, Dylan." Emma smiles. Ava still has her back to the two. Embry watches Dylan look around before his eyes land on Ava.

"You have it nice and set up in here." He compliments. Ava is still silent, almost like she's waiting for something. "I recognized that song, though you were playing it a little inaccurate."

"...I was just referencing it. It was a mixture of two songs." Ava answers, tone rather dull. Embry growls slightly, catching the dismal flash in her eyes.

This Dylan guy is upsetting his imprint. Who is this guy anyway? He didn't look like her dad. Is her mom dating him? Mitten starts barking, startling Dylan. The man practically runs behind Ava's mom.

"Ava, I thought you put Mitten outside?" Ava's mom frowns at her daughter. Then her eyes widen. "Is that a cat?"

That's what Ava was waiting for, her mom to comment about the cat.

"Yeah." Ava answers. "I was going to introduce him to you earlier but you seemed busy. Sorry." Ava genuinely apologizes. On top of that, she totally guessed the cat's gender. "I didn't want to leave Mitten outside all night. Also… can you knock next time?" Ava turns in her seat to stare at Dylan. Her eyes move to his hand… and her mom's. They are holding each other's hands. Ava turns back around. Embry can't quite determine what emotions are swarming in her eyes but none of them are positive. She starts playing the song she was playing earlier again, though she's pressing harder on the piano keys. "I could've been naked in here."

Embry growls lowly, thinking if Dylan actually did walk in while Ava was unclothed. He would've broke in and shielded her from his sight. It's taking everything in him right now to not get to her distressed side. Ava's mom nudges Dylan out of the room and walks towards her daughter. She places her hands on Ava's shoulders, leaning down with a sad look in her eyes.

"He's not coming back, Ava. You know that as well as I do." Her mom whispers. Ava visibly becomes tense. "Dylan is a nice guy, and I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine. Give him a chance?"

Ava's eyes move out the window. She's staring into the trees and Embry can almost swear she's looking right at him.

"Alright." She replies in a tranquil voice, earning a large smile from her mom. She places a kiss on Ava's cheek.

"Frosty is cute by the way. Me and Dylan are going downtown tomorrow to hang out. Do you want to come?"

"I…" Ava starts. Although she said she would give Dylan a chance, she doesn't want to hang out with him. "I already made plans for tomorrow." She lies.

"Really?" Her mom grins. "With who?"

"Embry." Ava says the first name she can come up with in her imagination. Then she freezes. Embry isn't part of her imagination.

"I knew you had a thing for him!" Her mom squeals happily, making Ava's mouth open and close like a fish out of water. Ava nearly starts choking on air at her next words. "You say his name in your sleep!"

Embry is practically full out grinning at this point. His fluffy tail is wagging and his tongue is hanging out of his mouth. Ava quickly stands up from her piano stool and faces her mom with flushed cheeks.

"I-I don't say his name in my sleep! And quit smiling like that! I don't have a thing for him!"

"Say all you want sweetie but that flustered face of yours tells me everything. I'll let you play your piano now." Her mom skips out of the room. "Is he going to pick you up tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet." Ava mumbles and her mom giggles, closing the door.

She stands there silently for a moment before her face becomes even more flustered. "I can't believe I used his name out of all people." She groans, looking towards the window so the cold air coming in will cool her down. "I don't talk in my sleep."

Embry trots away happily. In that moment, he decides he's going to show up on her doorstep tomorrow. It is also in that moment when Ava dials Raye's number to make plans with him so her lie isn't a total lie.

* * *

"Hi." Embry smiles and waves. Ava stares at him with wide eyes and parted lips. When she opened her front door, she expected to see Raye's face, not his. She had called Raye last night and the two of them agreed to hang out at First Beach in La Push. Apparently, some of his friends were planning on surfing today.

"What are you…?" Ava starts only to be cut off by her mom.

"Hi Embry! Please come in." Her mom greets with a smile. Ava remains silent as Embry walks in and gives her mom his thanks. Right now she's trying to figure out why he's here. "Thank you for agreeing to hang out with Ava today."

Ava pales. Embry didn't agree to hang out with her at all. She told her mom a lie last night and used Embry's name in it. Ava quickly looks at Embry, seeing his eyes already on her. Inwardly, she's hoping he plays along. To her surprise he does.

"No problem at all." Embry smiles, moving so he's standing next to Ava. Her mom giggles and Ava brings her hand over her face in an exasperated gesture. Dylan walks in and Ava just wants to sink into the floorboards at this point.

"Who's this? Boyfriend?" Dylan asks, eyeing Embry with an unreadable face.

"Friend." Ava grumbles. "Actually, not even that. An acquaintance."

"Hey A1!" Raye's voice joins in.

Ava slowly turns to see him standing in her open doorway with a giant and sloppy grin. He's holding up two fingers, forming a peace sign. He has a skateboard tucked under his other arm. Ava mentally punches herself. Who knew one single lie could get this out of hand? Embry stares at Raye with a slight frown.

"That's your boyfriend then?" Dylan asks.

"No." Ava answers monotonously, trying to keep her voice from rising. "Quit assuming things. My love life is none of your business anyways. Why so concerned?"

It's silent among everyone, an awkward silence. Ava brings her fingers to her temples and closes her eyes. She hates it when people jump to conclusions, especially when they assume just because she is with a guy that the guy is her boyfriend. Her eyelids clamp together tighter when she feels Embry's eyes on her.

Her eyes open when she feels an arm over her shoulders. She turns her head, seeing Raye standing beside her with a grin. Embry's muscles tighten at how another guy is touching his imprint, so casually at that.

"Let's be off then." Raye nods his head at Dylan and Emma, a see you later gesture as he leads Ava out of the house with Embry following. When they get out of the yard, he withdraws his arm and looks at Ava curiously.

"You two don't really seem to get along." He states, referring to Dylan.

"I guess not." Ava agrees, voice somewhat small. Her gray eyes look over at Embry. "Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out." Embry smiles. He takes a step in front of Raye, blocking the poor boy from Ava's sight. Raye merely leans to the side so he's visible again.

"I've already agreed to hang out with Raye." She replies, her insides aching when his face falls. "Maybe some other time."

"Alright, when are you free next?" Embry asks hurriedly, his smile back. Ava stares at him silently with widened eyes. She wasn't serious about hanging out with him some other time. Her life is supposed to be Embry-free now.

She directs her eyes to her feet. There is this feeling she has that'll he'll keep showing up unless she makes it clear that she doesn't want to see him anymore. She opens her mouth but then closes it. It feels like something is trying to hold her back. She swallows. Like ripping off a band-aid, she needs to force the words out.

"Embry." She looks up at his hopeful face. Her words sting herself, she ignores it. "I don't want to hang out with you. So can you go away?" His fractured face makes her chest tighten. So she adds on more words softly as if to soothe him. "I have more important things to do."

Without looking at him, she turns away and starts taking steps towards Raye who is actually standing a few feet away from them. He seemed to be watching them curiously. When she reaches Raye's side, Embry speaks angrily.

"More important as in hanging out with him?" He asks sharply. Ava comes to a stop in her walk, turning to Embry. His body is quivering slightly, almost like how someone would shiver in the cold.

"Why does it matter to you?" She shoots back, eyes blazing. "I don't want to hang out with you regardless. If you don't understand that then maybe you'll understand this; I'm rejecting you."

Embry stares at her like she just shattered his world. She looks away and grabs Raye's hand, leading him towards the beach they were planning on going to. Her eyes stay glued ahead. She knows if she looks back she'll feel regret.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting howl sounds out that shakes Ava to her core. The howl sounded very close and was laced with… sorrow. She looks over her shoulder. Embry isn't there.


	9. Chapter 9

_**FlowerChild23 : Yeah that was painful to write, lmao!**_

 _ **LoveFiction.2017 : Thank you!**_

 _ **cheyennenichole : I'm happy you love it! Here's the next chapter!**_

x

 **I apologize for any errors!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm so sorry for the wait** **.** ❤

* * *

"So A1, what happened between you and Embry? You dismissed him pretty quick." Raye asks Ava casually. The two of them are sitting on the sandy beach, staring ahead at two figures drifting on surfboards in the ocean as they wait for that perfect wave. Ava hasn't actually met the two people out there yet. Her and Raye only just arrived at First Beach. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Ava keeps quiet for a moment, looking down at her side. Her fingers are buried in the sand. She slowly moves them around, watching as the loose and granular substance shifts. A chilly breeze blows by and she adjusts her over-sized jacket. She stares ahead at the ocean.

"No, he didn't hurt me." She answers, the organ in her chest twinging as she recalls her words to him. She hardly knows him, she only met Embry the other day, so why is he casting such a huge effect on her? Clearly she needs to busy herself with other things. Maybe she should write a piano piece, try to learn the most difficult song she can find, go on more walks with Mitten, anything really. Anything to forget Embry.

There is no denying that Embry is sweet, but she doesn't want to associate herself with him. _Sweet._ Her eyes briefly shut as she recalls how he raised her voice at her for wanting to hang out with Raye instead of him. Why is he trying so hard and randomly showing up at her doorstep? He doesn't know her, so why is he so eager to be around her? Mitten growled at him and Mitten never growls at anybody unless they are dangerous.

Ava immediately puts a red flag over Embry's head. Perhaps he means well, but… She's sick of worrying herself with people. She wants to go back to being the ghost she was.

"Oh okay." Raye breathes in relief. "Cause if he did, I would beat him up for you, ya know. Even though that guy is like twice my size, I'm sure I can take him on."

"Really?" Ava questions, looking in his direction queerly. "Why would you fight someone for me? We only just met the other day."

"Though that is true, it's not the right thing to ignore someone who needs help." Raye grins.

Ava's eyes widen and she stares at him with parted lips. He's right. Although she keeps to herself, she's the type of person who will go out of their way to help somebody. She did something similar while defending Embry from that guy on the beach who claimed she was "rejecting" him. She inwardly sighs. Now she really did reject him.

"Crap, don't look at me like that." Raye, suddenly looks to the side as his cheeks shade hot pink. Ava suddenly blinks and purses her lips.

"Sorry." She apologizes for looking at him weirdly. Really though, Raye found her face beyond cute. "It's just, you're right."

It's quiet between them now, and they both just ineptly stare ahead at the two figures who are now surfing on a decent sized wave. Ava absentmindedly plays with a couple strands of her hair.

"How would you fight him anyway?" She asks quietly to rid the awkward silence.

"Easy." Raye leans back on the heels of his hands. "Dump legos around him."

"That would do it." Ava admits with a slight smile. Stepping on legos barefoot hurt. "Though that would fail if he has shoes on."

"Yeah… I'll probably have to think of something else then." He chuckles. "So why did you push him away anyways?"

" _You know, if you keep pushing people away you'll never have anyone. You're hurting them and yourself. Ava, I know you haven't had much luck with friends in the past but you have to look forward. That could've been your best friend."_

Her mom's words suddenly replay in her head. Truth is evident in those words, and those words were directed towards Raye. She doesn't need Embry as a friend or anything at all. All you really need is one good friend.

"He just makes me feel weird," Ava answers. "And I don't like feeling weird."

"Who ever does?" Raye snorts in laughter. "Sorry this is kinda boring. I thought they would come out of the water by now to say hi. In all honestly they probably haven't even noticed us yet. I doubt with all those waves they would be able to hear us if we yell."

"Yeah." She murmurs. "They're pretty far out too."

"Too far out I'd say. I'm glad they are great swimmers and took lifeguard classes, because I wouldn't be able to save them if they get caught in a rip tide. What about you?"

"Same."

"Alright. If they do get in trouble let's just walk away like we didn't see anything."

"What happened to, 'it's not the right thing to ignore someone who needs help?'" Ava genuinely smiles in amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raye lies, making her laugh.

Raye really is something else. He's funny and doesn't really seem to take anything seriously. If Ava had to describe him with one word, she would say "carefree."

Her pale eyes glance up at the sun. Looking at the sun to determine the time is nothing like just looking at her phone, but she can tell it's almost time. She stands up, brushing sand off of her.

"I have to go now." She informs Raye. "There is somewhere I have to be tonight. We should hang again."

"We should." Raye grins. "How about we meet at the skate park next time?"

"Sure." Ava smiles a small smile. He's going to be in for a surprise when she reveals she broke her skateboard. She waves and takes steps in the direction she knows the road is in. "See ya."

She walks carefully up the sandy slope. The last thing she wants to do if slip and fall down it. Her feet carry her to the slim and two-lane road as she begins her fifteen or so minute walk back home. With a sigh, she wraps her arms around herself as she gazes into the thick forest as she walks.

The amount of time she spent with Raye was really short, but he didn't comment on it so she guesses he doesn't mind her early leave. As she stares at the greenery she starts thinking of Embry.

Every time she blinks she can swear she sees his eyes. She sighs, frustrated that she's thinking about him again. Somehow he has etched himself into her mind. How can she forget someone who is like a tattoo on her brain? Her foot comes into contact that something. She looks down and her breath catches.

Beneath her foot is a laundry bag. _Her_ laundry bag. _Did Embry throw it out?_ Carefully, she steps off of it and crouches down to take it into her hands. Her eyes bore into it. It's a little dirty but not too bad. This hasn't been laying here for long. She suddenly feels broken and guilty. She calls herself ignorant. Her fingers curl into the fabric of the bag tightly, her knuckles growing white. Her eyelids lower.

"I'm sorry, Embry." She whispers under her breath. Her voice is so quiet it's almost nonexistent. "You make me feel things I don't understand and… I'm a little selfish."

She's still for a while, then she becomes aware she's sitting in the dirt and grass alongside the road. An exasperated sigh escapes her lips. She's starting to think there really is something wrong with her. Not only is she sitting by the woods on the side of the road by herself like she's in deep depression, but she's also saying her thoughts aloud. She also feels bipolar. She wants him gone yet she wants him to stay. Maybe she should see a psychiatrist.

"Since when have I been so wishy-washy? Damn him." She grumbles to herself, the tip of her nose angled somewhat toward the sky as her head tilts up. It's a stubborn gesture one would see in a cartoon.

Ava is unaware of the deep chocolate eyes glistening in amusement from within the forest. Embry Call's wolf form is walking beside her a few feet within the thick plants. His gray fur with black spots blends in with the forest shadows, his sleek form crouched slightly to ensure Ava doesn't see him. He studies her carefully, watching her closely until she steps inside her house and out of his sight.

So he does make her feel things, she said it herself. He huffs, his paw stomping into the dirt. She's running from her emotions. How can he make her embrace them? She's extremely stubborn. He'll be just as stubborn then. No way in the world is he giving up on her. Ava is his soulmate. She can push him away all she wants, he'll keep coming back. He stares at the laundry bag in her hands, recalling how he actually did cast it aside as he got lost in his anger.

He's not sure how to approach her again after she turned him away. Inwardly humming, he turns around and starts running back towards Emily and Sam's house. He knows just who to ask for advice. Not Emily or any of the other guys who imprinted, their imprints aren't stubborn like Ava. There is only one guy he knows of who dealt with stubborn girls, and that guy is Paul.

* * *

"Just ignore her." Paul shrugs, leaning back in his chair. Embry raises a brow at him. Ignore Ava to get her attention? How in the world would that work?

"I can't ignore her!" Embry objects. "I constantly have the urge to be around her!"

"Sh!" An old woman turns around in her seat, angrily shushing the talking Quileutes. Paul glares at the woman after she turns around.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to be quiet?" Sam whispers heavily over at Embry and Paul. He's sitting a few seats down from them along with Emily, Jared, Kim, Quil and Leah. They're in an auditorium. "You guys are going to get us kicked out of here before Claire goes on stage."

"Tsk. Like they can help it." Leah glowers at Sam. "We came here an hour too early and are now being forced to listen to the same piano song over and over again. Seriously, why the hell are these idiots playing the same song?"

"Leah," Sam scowls right back at her. Emily calms Sam down by holding his hand, making Leah stand up and stomp out of the auditorium.

Embry sighs under his breath, slumping back in his seat and crossing his arms. It's true they arrived early for Claire's dancing recital. The young girl had to be here early to warm up with the rest of her dance team. Meanwhile, they've been sitting in the audience and listening to the last few people playing in this piano recital, listening to the same song.

 _Over and over again._

"As I was saying," Paul continues like he's some sort of girl expert. "If you ignore her but constantly show yourself around her, it'll slowly drive her mad. Especially since she's you imprint or whatever. You said you make her feel things?"

"Yeah." Embry furrows his brows, listening intently.

"So she's attracted to you then, just being a stubborn ass. So ignore her, she'll get curious, then come to you herself. It's called the 'ignore technique.' Everyone uses it." He shrugs.

"...That's ridiculous." Kim states, making Jared laugh lowly and wrap his arm around her.

"You say that but do you know how many times I used that and girls I fu—" Paul's cut off by the old lady shushing him again. He flips her off when she turns back around, slumping in his seat with a heavy sigh. "Use it or don't."

The deep voice on the intercom speaks again, introducing the next pianist. Quil sighs, growing impatient and glancing at the clock. Just how many more pianists are there? Embry is wondering the same thing. He frowns at Paul's advice, the, "ignore technique."

He feels if he does that he won't be getting closer to Ava at all. If he distances himself from her she'll only be getting further out of his reach. He doesn't want to do that. He wants to be around her. Ava isn't like other girls who would chase after a boy, he figures that much.

What can he do to make her open up to him? But really, how does he even approach her after she has shot him down so many times? Maybe he should take Emily's advice and be patient.

 _But. That's. So. Hard._

"You know," Paul smirks as he watches the next girl walk across the stage and towards the piano in the center of it. The teenage girl is wearing a short dress that shows off her legs and more than enough cleavage. "I don't think coming here early is all that bad. How many girls have I seen flashing all their stuff since we came here?"

"Too many…" Embry can't stop himself from grumbling. He refuses to look up at the young woman playing the piano. He rather watch and listen to Ava playing her piano in cute pajamas.

Despite Paul enjoying the sight of the pianist dressed in a flashy dress like half of the other pianists they seen, he starts dozing off at listening to the same exact song. Embry starts fidgeting in his seat, wanting Claire and her dance team to go on stage already so he can leave and see Ava.

The song stops and claps erupt from the crowd. The girl stands up, bowing to the audience as the intercom voice speaks again, speaking of another pianist to perform. Embry doesn't even bother to hold back his groan. _Come on already._

"This has to be the last performer." Emily speaks, looking at the clock. Sam nods in agreement. "They are cutting it close to Claire's dance recital start time."

"I hope you're right." Quil practically whines. "I can't listen to this song another time."

"If I don't fall asleep like Paul over there it'll be a miracle." Jared says, making Kim giggle lightly.

Embry crosses his arms, resisting the urge to ask Sam if he can leave and patrol with Jacob. By patrol he really means sitting in the woods outside Ava's house. If Claire doesn't see him in the audience though she'll be mad for sure. He huffs as the sound of clicking heels reaches his ears. He wonders what kind of crazy outfit he'll be seeing next.

"The final pianist performing for the night, Ava Holly Colt." The intercom voice introduces the final performer.

Embry's eyes widen at the name and the scent of vanilla and orchids travels up his nose. He perks up instantly, leaning forward in surprise yet also excitement. Ava is here. _His imprint is here!_ He just now finds out why her mom was asking if she got her dress yet when the two were talking over the phone. She needed a dress for this.

Ava walks out onto the stage, the spotlight now shining on her as she makes her way towards the piano. All of her sandy hair is styled in a messy up-do that somehow still appears elegant. Her crystal eyes stare ahead, not once glancing at the crowd. Embry peers closer, his heart pounding in his ears as he grins stupidly.

Her already lengthy and dark lashes are coated in a thin coat of mascara, her eye-shadow light and not overly heavy but still pulling off the smokey look. Her full lips are covered with a honey pink lipstick that makes them look even more perfect and soft. She's wearing halo teardrop earrings that glitter along with her dress. _Oh my God her dress!_

It's floor length and has ravishing sparkles running down nearly every inch of it. There is a drape that loops down the back, showing off her bare back and perfectly fair skin. The silver dress is sleeveless and a boat neck, showing her arms and hugging all of her curves while subtly flaring when it gets past her knees.

He can't tear his eyes off of her and he doesn't want to. Can she be even more perfect? Her walk is serene yet confident. Those bright eyes of hers shine impassively. She's beautiful. Truly the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. The girl who just got done performing is walking in Ava's direction to exit the stage. Embry tenses, his body quivering as he growls lowly at the next series of events.

"Whore." The girl whispers as she passes Ava, bumping her shoulder in the process. Ava comes to a stop in her walk to turn and look at the girl as she disappears.

"Embry, calm down." Sam orders lowly.

Embry is about to shift right now and tear that girl to shreds. Who does she think she is, calling Ava that when she's the one dressed for all the wrong kinds of attention? She doesn't know Ava! He wants to go down there and hug her close and tell her that's not true. He wants to comfort her and protect her. Sam is about to use his alpha tone until Embry's shakes die down.

Ava's sudden and unexpected smile made Embry's shakes stop. She's smiling in what he thinks to be amusement. She is completely unaffected. She turns away from the bully and looks to the crowd since her body is somewhat angled towards it. Her eyes scan over the many seats of people, looking for someone specific.

Embry's inner wolf whines when her stunning smile gradually morphs into a frown. Her eyes flash briefly with sadness. It was gone so quick it was like it was never there to begin with. Embry caught it though. Then her eyes meet his and he falls in love all over again.

Her eyes widen at the sight of him, obviously caught off-guard and shocked. He grins when he can hear her heartbeat quicken. She blinks a few times as if to see if she is seeing things. He laughs, waving at her with a growing smile. Guilt washes over her face and she turns away from him, quickly walking towards the piano. Embry leans back in his seat with a frown.

"Small world." Emily smiles over at Embry, trying to get him to stop frowning. "Who would've thought she would be here tonight like us?"

"Hey man," Quil places his hand on Embry's shoulder. "She obviously cares. If she didn't I don't think she would of looked so guilty just now."

Embry continues to frown deeply as he stares at Ava, watching as she takes a seat in front of the piano. Her almost distant eyes bore into the keys, obviously in deep thought. He wishes he knew what she was thinking right now. But really, how does he even approach her? How does he get this stubborn and isolated girl to let him in?

"Give him the backstage pass." Emily whispers to Sam. Not being able to deny his imprint's wish, he hands the pass to Embry. Since Claire is Emily's niece, she was able to get a free backstage pass. Embry eagerly takes the pass from his alpha with a grin.

"Thank you!"

"Sh!" The old woman hushes him angrily.

* * *

Why is he here? That's all Ava can think about as she nears the piano. Of all the places she could of ran into him again, why did it have to be here? Her eyes briefly shut. Why is he here and not her mom? She's not in the audience and she said she would come. She was the one who was bugging her constantly about getting a dress and now she's a no-show?

Ava holds back a sigh, sitting down on the cushioned bench in front of the piano. Her eyes bore into the many keys on the keyboard before she raises her hands over it. It doesn't matter if her mom isn't here, it doesn't even matter if Embry is here. They are not who she's playing for. The audience isn't even who she's playing for. She lets out a breath before she begins to play the set piece.

 _The set piece._

She doesn't need to look away from the piano in front of her to know she's being deducted major points. The set piece is supposed to be played note by note from the piano sheet displayed before her. She's not playing it note by note.

The way she's playing it is different and she's well aware. She's adding her own notes in there, slowing down the tempo occasionally before picking it up again. Hushed whispers reach her ears, noting how the song sounds different. She doesn't care. She wants it to sound different.

People notice the difference in things more than the similarities. Differences stand out. She wants her music she's producing right now to be noticed by everyone here so that maybe they will go home and tell others, _so that maybe it will somehow make contact to him…_

Her fingers glide across the shiny and ivory keys of the grand piano, producing many chimes and sounds. The notes she play gradually begin to slow along with her movements as she wraps things up. _Nocturne No. 2 in E flat major._ That's what she's playing though with a twist.

When she plays her last note, she finds herself smiling. It's silent. She lowers her hands so they rest in her lap and angles her head in the direction of the audience. The only people sitting on the second floor of the audience are the judges and their faces are inexpressive. She looks away from them and towards the main audience.

It mostly consists of elderly people and the parents of the other pianists. _Parents._ Her mom still isn't here and her insides constrict. She was supposed to be here. Everyone in the crowd looks to be surprised or shocked, maybe confused at her performance. It's silent even as she stands up. Then loud clapping reaches her ears. Naturally, her eyes are drawn to the person standing up and clapping proudly. Crystal meets chocolate.

Embry is standing along with the other Quileutes, clapping. He's smiling this handsome smile that makes her heart race, his eyes shining with adoration. She recognizes Quil and the other from when she returned Embry's clothes to him. _When she returned his clothes._

She gave him her laundry bag, then after she told him she was rejecting him, later found it on the side of the road and dirty. He threw it out. He was angry with her and should still be. That happened just a few hours ago. So why is he here cheering her on? She realizes she's still smiling a small smile. She's about to wipe it from her face until everyone else in the audience stands and claps.

A standing ovation. How could she not smile now? She doesn't recall the audience making this much noise from anyone else. She lets her smile grow just a hint bigger as she bows to the crowd. Letting out a breath, she straightens back up and gazes at the bright ceiling above her. How much farther does she need to go she wonders?

She turns, walking off the stage without sparing the crowd another glance. When she gets backstage, the other pianists compliment her or just stare. More than half of them just stare. She's not surprised and nor will she complain, this is a competitive event. Then a girl steps in front of her. The girl who performer before her.

Long brown hair, big blue doll eyes, a figure any guy would drool over with naturally big breasts. She's a stunning girl. Ava has seen her at past recitals and never took the time to learn her name. She's not here to make friends. What was it she called her when she was exiting a stage?

"Hey, whore," She greets quietly so no one will hear the offending name. _Whore, yes._ She's smiling a false kind smile. "You won't make it to the next round with how you played."

"Probably." Ava agrees, face expressionless. "You will though. Good job out there."

Ava throws up a piece sign and steps around the now fuming girl. She resists the urge to laugh to herself. You can never go wrong with responding to rudeness with kindness. It could even be as simple as a smile, it'll either get them angry or somehow warm their heart. To Ava it is the quickest way to stop a huge argument which will only succeed in wasting her breath.

There will always be people who don't like you, and what can you do about it? Nothing. People either like you or don't. Pleasing everybody is beyond anyone's limit. So trying is pointless.

"Aves!" The voice of her mom calls out. Ava quickly turns and looks to the side. Her eyes are greeted with her mom and… Dylan. She's with this man an awful lot lately. Casually, she approaches them. "You played amazing as always Aves," Her mom frowns. "But you didn't stick to the set piece."

"I know." Ava replies, her brows furrowing. She confirms that her mom listened to her play by sitting backstage. "I didn't want it to sound like everyone else's."

"Well you didn't fall short." Dylan smiles with a laugh. "It sounded nothing like it was supposed to sound like."

"So you didn't like it." Ava states, making Ava's mom frown further and Dylan's smile fade. "It doesn't matter. I wasn't playing it for you. I'm not trying to get to the next round."

"Aves," He mom begins, her eyes holding sadness deep down. "Are you still playing for him?" Ava remains silent, her eyes moving downcast. Her mom walks closer, her voice soft and quiet. It holds a comforting edge. "He's not coming back… you know that."

"I don't want him to come back." Ava's fingers curl into fists. "Not after he just left," Her blazing crystal eye's meet her mom's. "I just want to see him again and clearly this is the only way to reach him."

"Your boyfriend?" Dylan questions. Ava's gaze is harsh as it snaps over to him.

"My dad." She answers.

"Ava—" Her mom starts pleadingly but Ava cuts her off.

"You were late."

It was just a hunch, but the guilt that her mom displays gives away she is right. Was she too busy with Dylan that this recital slipped her mind? Uncomfortable silence hovers in the air around them and Ava wants to get away from it. It's making her uneasy and dismayed.

"...Let's head home now." Her mom speaks stress-fully and Dylan pulls out his car keys. "You're ready to go, right?"

No words leave Ava's mouth. She's quiet. Honestly she doesn't want to go home just yet. Not if Dylan is going to be the one driving, not if he's going to her home too. She stares past her mom.

"I was going to ride home with my friend." Ava lies through her teeth. She doesn't even have one person to call a friend. Her mom knows that. Her crystal eyes suddenly meet eyes that have haunting her since she first seen them. The uneasiness she was feeling is replaced by tranquility.

"Who?" Her mom questions, no doubt seeing through her lie.

"Embry." Embry answers for her, smiling softly. Her mom and Dylan turn around, staring at the Quileute.

"Oh, Embry." Her mom smiles before looking back at Ava. "Alright. I'll see you later Aves." She steps forward, pecking her forehead despite people being around which makes Ava's cheeks flush. "I love you."

"Love you too." Ava brings her hand towards her face, mainly to hide her embarrassed flushed face from her mom as she walks away with Dylan. Now it's just her and Embry.

Ava would be lying if she said she didn't feel awkward and at a loss of words. She just stares at his chest as it draws closer, refusing to look into his eyes. _Even in heels she doesn't stand over his shoulders._ That's not her biggest concern right now though.

After she rejected him, he still comes back with a smile? Why does that make her heart warm so? Suddenly she remembers how he raised her voice at her for wanting to hang out with Raye instead of him. That's mainly what made her snap. What's his problem? He's making her feel weird and confused again. How is he even backstage?

"You alright?" Embry asks. She only nods in response as she continues to stare at his chest. It silent between them, an awkward silence. Ava is about to step around him and leave until he speaks again. "You didn't turn into those shy type of girls did you?"

That makes her look up at his face. He's wearing a teasing smile and his eyes seem to just sparkle under the lighting. _Shy?_ She frowns deeply. She's far from shy.

"I'm not shy. I just don't know what to say to you." She responds.

 _She's so blunt._

"I don't really know what to say to you either." He admits.

"Then why are you even talking to me?"

"Because I wanted to say sorry for yelling at you earlier." His words make her eyes widen. Embry figures apologizing will get rid of this thick and awkward air.

"Forgiven." She whispers. "Thank you for just now; helping with me out with my mom and her boyfriend."

Before he can even say you're welcome, she steps around him. Embry resists the urge to grab her arm and pull her back. She's always walking away from him and it hurts. Love hurts.

"Wait," He walks after her.

She pulls a single pin out of her up-do, making her hair fall loose. He watches as she uses her fingers to ruffle it up. Her actions are hot to him. The sweet scent that is just her travels up his nose. She looks over her shoulder at him as she continues to walk, looking like a complete model. He wants to run his fingers through her long tresses, wrap his arms around her slim waist even. Is she doing these sexy acts on purpose? _No._ She's just being her. Regardless, she's making it extremely hard to resist her.

"Don't you need a ride home?" Embry barely gets out. She shakes her head, oblivious to this effect she has on him.

"I'll just take the bus home. It's fine."

Embry groans at her. It's late and she's going to take the bus home all alone? A girl as gorgeous as herself and dressed like that being on a bus full of strangers? His inner wolf growls in disapproval.

"I don't mind taking you home. I drive by your house on the way to my place anyway." He tries again. Once again, she shakes her head and continues to walk. They are passing by so many different people.

She's turning him down yet again and he's starting to get annoyed. He doesn't know what to do to get her to just have a decent conversation with him. Those wall of thorns around her are as sharp as ever. Kindness isn't working with her, Paul's ignore technique definitely won't work, so he decides on something else. He's going to be just as stubborn as she is. Maybe then he will have a breakthrough.

He catches a hold of her much smaller and soft hand. Her quiet gasp is easily picked up by his sharp ears. He tugs on her, but not too hard, only hard enough so she has no choice but to face him. Her widened and startled eyes stare into his serious ones. There are many other sets of eyes on them but he only pays attention to hers.

"Let me drive you home." He says lowly. His tone is almost hypnotizing to her. "What's your mom going to say when she sees you walking home from the bus stop down the street?"

"...Guess I'll find out." Ava responds and tries to pull her hand from his. His grip is firm.

"Ava." The way he says her name makes her heart twinge. It sounds like he's upset with her. Why does that even make her upset? Embry frowns and recalls her walking home by herself after she left Raye. "Have you always been this selfish?"

He can feel her tremble and studies her face. It's blank and unreadable, like a novel with no words. Her eyes however spark with something deep inside them. _Shame._ Ava stares at the tiled floor. She's ashamed. Very ashamed. She shakes her head almost desperately and the thorns around her seem to wither for a moment.

"I'm not selfish." She whispers. Embry raises a brow. That's not what she said earlier.

"Are you sure?" He presses.

"Fine." She spouts, avoiding his eyes. She swallows thickly. "...Fine. You can take me home. Just don't call me selfish again, please don't."

Embry's not sure whether he should smile at his victory or punch himself for making that hurt flash across her face. He settles on nodding his head and leading her back to the auditorium where the rest of his pack sits. He finds himself wondering if he made her remember something sensitive. Truth is, he did.

 _Damn him._ Those words keep repeating in Ava's head. Damn him for making her crack like that in front of everybody. He really is ruining her and she hates it. What happened to her Embry free life? She tries tugging her hand out of his grip multiple times but he keeps his hold tight. The contact is almost enjoyable. Her teeth grit together. She gives up on trying to remove her hand from his.

Embry grins at that. This time he's the one to look over his shoulder at her. She's glaring at his back and unaware he is even looking at her. There is a rather cute pout on her face, her lips pursed in frustration. _What he would give to figure out what she's thinking right now…_ He raises a brow.

Did she just mumble something about seeing a psychiatrist?


	10. Chapter 10

_**FlowerChild23 : Thank you!**_

 _ **ScrewballBRaine: xD Gotta love the stalkers, right?**_

 _ **LoveFiction2018: Thank you!**_

 _ **Charlotte: Thank you so much! I'm trying so hard to make Ava different from most girls and to keep the realism of this story going. I plan on making their relationship build up as slow as possible. I have so many plans for them both. Ava is stubborn for sure, let's see if she'll eventually open up to poor Embry. c:**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **I apologize for any errors.**_

* * *

Embry leads Ava up the small flight of stairs and towards the other Quileutes who she assumes to be either his friends or family. They are all looking at her with an welcoming expression, except for the guy she defended Embry from on the beach. He doesn't really look interested like everyone else and she doesn't care. She likes being a ghost when she isn't up on stage.

She stares at her hand that is still in Embry's grasp. Is it normal for someones hand to be this warm in temperature? She always thought her mom was warm when she would lay in bed with her when she was younger from a nightmare, but his skin is almost scorching but comforting all the same. It's weird. He's weird. He is making _her_ weird.

Instead of taking her home right away, he said they had to wait until Claire's dance recital is over with. That's why he is here. Her seeing him tonight was only just a coincidence. A stupid coincidence. She starts to curse herself for not riding home with her mom and Dylan.

Although she didn't want to ride with them, she probably would've been halfway home by now. She could've locked herself in her room and cuddled with Mitten and Frosty. Now she's here with Embry, the one guy she told herself she never wanted to see again. And now he's introducing her to his friends.

"This is Ava." Embry grins the widest smile in the world as they come to a stop in front of the other Quileutes. The first one to come up and greet her is the oldest of the two girls. The man she is with looks highly guarded when she leaves his side. He's the largest of the Quileutes.

The young woman now standing in front of her is extremely beautiful, an exotic beauty almost. Her glossy black hair descends down her back and her coppery skin looks smooth like satin. Ava tries not to stare too much at mainly the right side of her face. She almost has to do a double take because she has never seen a scar like hers. Instead of being frightened of the scar like most, she's only scared of how she obtained it.

The right side of her face is scarred deeply from her hairline and all the way down to her chin. The three thick lines scarring her face are red in color as if it's still healing but in reality they are healed as good as they'll get. The scar pulls down the corner of her dark eye and distorts the corner of her perfect lips. It's like an angry animal swiped it's sharp claws across her face in a failed attempt to kill her.

Despite the scar however, she's still stunning. Scars don't define you. They heal and leave something beautiful in its place.

"You're very pretty." Ava speaks without thinking. Her mind just seemed to have gone blank for a moment. The words just came out on their own and blood piles up in her cheeks. The young woman smiles at the compliment, looking genuinely happy about it. The largest Quileute seems to relax at that. Ava guesses he's very protective of her.

"And you're very beautiful." She compliments back, still smiling. "I'm Emily, Sam's finance." She points over at the largest Quileute who she now knows as Sam. He walks over.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Ava." Ava smiles as Emily holds out her hand for a handshake. She needs her hand to respond to the greeting so she looks over at Embry, her smile fading as she does.

He's staring at her, just her. It doesn't even seem like he's aware of Emily trying to give her a handshake. His chocolate orbs are shining with… love? _Love._ Ava's chest tightens almost painfully and she grimaces. The pad of his thumb is rubbing small circles against the back of her hand, spending these electric sparks up her arm and throughout her body. The sensation is strange, almost unnatural. It's not a bad feeling and for that very reason she doesn't like it. She likes it and she doesn't want to.

She tries tugging her hand out of his once again but he doesn't let go. He smirks at her which makes her glare daggers. Who does he think he is? Did him making her crack earlier just get him that much more cocky? Recalling that actually makes her insides drop. Right now all she wants to do is get this part of her life over with and go home.

Ava sighs almost tiredly before looking back at Emily. She holds out her other hand so Ava can use her free hand while laughing a sheepish laugh at Embry she assumes. Ava places her hand in her soft one for a shake before moving onto Sam. Inwardly she can't get over how huge he is. It's almost like all the Quileutes take steroids or something. She believes at school she heard about some La Push gang taking steroids.

 _...Is this the gang?_

"Nice to meet you." Sam gives her hand a shake. His voice is gruff and commanding. Ava stares at his hand, noticing it's as warm as Embry's but doesn't send an electrifying feeling through her. Now that she thinks about it, Quil's hand was warm too.

Ava and Quil don't exchange a handshake due to the fact they already met, but they do say hello. She then meets Jared and his girlfriend, Kim. Kim is a cute girl with perfect and defined cheekbones. She seems a little shy. Her skin is russet like any other Quileute and her straight hair is as dark as night. Jared looks like all the other male Quileutes she's met so far. Very muscular body, warm and coppery skin, cropped hair, dark eyes. Then the last Quileute stands in front of her.

Blankly, Ava's crystal eyes travel up his large and muscular body to meet his brown ones. This is the same guy that said she "rejected" Embry. Inwardly, she sighs. If she actually did reject him right then and there, what would her life be like right now? She would probably be in this same situation since Claire's dance recital was scheduled right after her piano one.

"Paul." Paul introduces, shaking her hand. There is this smirk on his face as he glances at Embry. Embry's grip grows almost painfully tighter on her hand and she can almost swear he growls, kind of like how Mitten does. Paul isn't letting go of her hand. He looks like he's going to say something arrogant and Ava doesn't want to deal with it. She is also tired of exchanging physical contact. _So—_

"I didn't wash my hands after using the restroom." Ava announces monotonously.

"What?!" Paul yelps along with Embry, instantly releasing her hands. Sam, Jared, Quil, Kim, and Emily even look horrified. Ava blinks. The cold air in the auditorium cools her hands almost instantly. No longer being in contact with Embry makes her feel normal again. She should've said that earlier even though it is a totally gross thing to say, _and gross to do._ She was totally joking.

"I'm kidding. I just wanted you both to let go of me." She says casually, sitting down in a free chair at the end of the row and crossing her arms over her chest. Her pale eyes stare at the stage, mainly the lonely piano still resting on it. "That's gross. I would never do that. I'm clean, promise."

There is silence and Ava actually likes it. She rests her elbow on the armrest of her chair, her fingers curling into fists and pressing against her cheek as she rests her head against it. Then booming laughter sounds out. Ava looks over at Paul. He plops down in the chair next to her and Embry begins shaking at his next words. The quakes that rocket through his body are so quick it actually freaks her out a bit.

"You really are just as boyish as I thought." Paul smirks. Ava's not offended at all really, but Embry looks beyond offended. She recalls his single word to Embry on the beach. She lowers her fist from her cheek slowly. Paul seems like the annoying and arrogant type to her. She doesn't intend to comment.

"She's not boyish." Embry growls lowly and angrily. Her heart feels warm at how he oh so easily defends her. Paul's smirk grows in size.

"It's fine." Ava's eyes lock with Embry's and his quivers instantly die down. She smiles slightly. "Sometimes the best thing you can respond to stupid with is silence."

Sam quickly looks off to the side to hide his growing smile. Quil and Jared on the other hand start laughing loudly while Kim and Emily cover their mouths to muffle their giggles. However, their eyes give away they are nervous for Ava. Embry is just staring at her like she's the most amazing thing in the world. Paul starts quivering like Embry was earlier.

Ava suddenly stands up, and to Embry's surprise, takes his hand in hers. She avoids his eyes of course and leads him to the next row of seats up. Embry just willingly lets himself be dragged along by this beautiful girl he loves so much. He can't fight off the overjoyed smile on his face no matter how hard he tries.

She sits down and he happily takes his place in the chair next to her. Their hands are both atop the armrest of the chair that lies between them. She lets go of his hand but doesn't move it to her lap where her other one is. Instead, her hand is just limply resting in his palm. That makes Embry even more happy, but when he looks over at her face he worries and grows curious.

Instead of looking ahead at the stage she's looking off to the side and at the dark wall. Her lips are neither angled upwards or downward, but in a straight line. He easily notices the vexed look in her eyes. His heart tugs achingly.

"Are you alright?" He asks with a frown, wanting to make whatever pain she is feeling go away. She nods lightly. Just when he thinks she isn't going to speak, she does.

"Yeah, sorry." She whispers quietly. His keen ears easily pick up her small voice. "I just don't like people like him, that's all. Don't worry about it."

Embry glares down at Paul in the seat in front of him. He had upset his imprint! Why is he such a jackass? _She's not boyish_. Maybe a little bit of a misfit, but she is completely perfect in his eyes.

Her fingers suddenly curl through the gaps of his. He looks down at his hand, seeing her's having a firm grip on it. The lights in the room dim further and a spot line shines onto the stage as he looks over at her. He can't see her face due to her head being turned in the opposite direction, but he can see how the tips of her ears are a dusty pink. He grins widely, wondering what's going on in her head right now.

 _Psychiatrist,_ Ava thinks rapidly to herself. _I need to see a psychiatrist._ She's holding his hand because she doesn't want Embry to be upset. Seeing his sullen expression earlier at Paul's words made her heart drop in the most unpleasant way. When he started shaking she got this bad feeling in her gut. However, whenever she holds his hand he smiles. _Is she seriously holding this guy's hand just to cheer him up?_ She's starting to feel weird again.

She never had a problem turning down people before, so why is he so different? Every time she turns her back to him her heart numbs. He's saved her many times actually, playing along with her lies to her mom. Her mom believes them both to be friends, and she always looks as happy as ever when she sees the two of them. She glances at him, regretting it when their eyes meet.

Clapping sounds out, and out of the corner of her eye she can see tiny and beautifully dressed girls walking out onto stage. She can hear Emily's excited hushed voice along with Quil's, and she can hear Kim commenting on the cute sight. Ava wants to look but is held in place by something unfathomable. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't curious about this feeling. It's so tempting to explore it. It's even more tempting to ask, "What are you?"

Embry continues to stare into her eyes, his lips angled upwards. Her eyes are so beautiful the sight will always be pleasing to him. They're so pristine, bright as can be like crystal snow near her pupils, and the outline of her irises a mixture of ebony and maybe just barely a hint of a deep spruce blue. She's not looking away this time and her eyebrows crease in the most adorable way.

"Embry," She utters his name carefully, almost breathlessly if he dare say. He hums lowly in response, his chocolate eyes warming as he plays with her fingers. "What are you?"

The question catches him a bit off guard along with the other wolves sitting nearby. Sam actually glances back a little wearily, shooting Embry an accusing and disapproved look. Has she caught on to the fact that he isn't a normal human being?

Oh he would tell her right here and now what he really is if he could. He wants to tell her, but the time isn't right. They're not as close as he wants them to be yet, and he won't risk his and his pack's biggest secret to her as they currently are. He studies her. Her face is curious almost like that of a child. There is no accusation or fear, no shock or anything along those lines. She's clueless of what he truly is and has no possible knowledge of it.

He settles for a husky laugh, leaning just a hint closer to her. She can feel his pleasurable breath on her face. Their noses are just a mere few inches apart and Ava leans back a bit, her cheeks darkening somewhat.

"What do you think I am?" He whispers. That makes her finally break eye contact and he inwardly whines.

"Sorry. Weird question." She answers and says nothing else.

She figured that was a better question to ask rather than "Why do you make me feel such weird things?" He makes her act weird and even say weird things. She constantly wonders why. That's what she gets for letting herself get dragged a little deeper into the odd sensation he bestows upon her. Starting now she's going to say nothing else. Finally, she looks towards the stage.

Her eyes are instantly drawn to the familiar Quileute. Ava cannot deny that the girl is the cutest child she's probably ever seen. She's wearing a glittery pink ballerina tutu, waving enthusiastically to her Quileute family while jumping up and down. It doesn't look like she notices Ava yet, but when she does notice, she inhales loudly and dramatically.

"Uncle Embry! Auntie Ava!" Claire screeches and Ava freezes.

 _Auntie Ava… is she implying that her and Embry are…?_

Ava's mind goes blank for a moment, her eyes wide and her lips parted in complete shock. Embry laughs at her flabbergasted expression and holds their intertwined hands skyward as if to show them off. He _is_ showing them off. She instantly yanks her hand out of his grasp, clutching it to her chest.

"Don't do that." She says sharply, her eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Do what?" He smiles at her flustered face, though looking a little confused. Her teeth grit and she glares down at her lap, hunching forward.

"Stop giving her false ideas. You and I, we're not even friends. We hardly know each other." She whispers with much effort, feeling her chest tighten painfully at her own words. "I really don't understand what you're trying to do. Just stop, _please_."

Embry stares at her, hurt evident on his face. Her hands are clasped together and over her chest as if it hurts. His eyes widen just a hint. _The imprint._ Every time she pushes him away she feels pain. He knows she does. He recalls every time they had a dispute. Her eyes were always distressed and full of guilt. She's only causing the both of them pain at this point.

"Stop fighting it." He whispers distinctly. Her bitter eyes meet his.

"Fighting what? You make zero sense." She whispers back, glowering. "Are you talking about you? So let me get this straight, you just want me to sit and be a good girl while you have your fun with me?"

"Do you honestly think I'm _that_ kind of guy?" Embry retorts, growing angry. Why would she think that? He would never hurt her! Is she mad because he held their hands up to greet Claire? "You know, _you're_ the one who grabbed _my_ hand."

"Yeah, you're right." She actually acknowledges. "Dumb move on my part. I guess I was giving you false ideas too. I won't do it again."

Deep down, she actually has more to rant about to him, but she can't bring herself to say the things she really wants to say. She really wants to reveal how he lied to her about receiving her address from her mom. Saying anything else though will just drag out this dumb argument. She doesn't fail to notice the "supporting" and sorry looks that Jared and Quil give to Embry. Irritation brews in her and she stands up.

"Where are you going?" Embry quickly asks, instinctively reaching for her hand. Instantly she withdraws from him and the biggest amount of hurt crosses his features. The sight makes her throat tight.

"It's none of your business."

She takes off up the stairs, her heels clicking with each step she takes. Her fingers are curled into the fabric of her glittery dress, holding up the skirt to ensure she doesn't trip going up these steps. She feels Embry's eyes on her and the sensation almost makes her turn around and head right back to him. It takes everything to ignore it.

She exits the theater and strides through the lobby, not even bothering to glance at the freshly posted scores for each pianist that is fastened to the wall. The chilly air wraps around her body like a blanket as soon as she exits the building. Her eyes are fixated on the bus stop in front of her. There are a few people sitting at the bench under the blinking streetlight already, waiting for the soon to be arriving bus.

"Hey, cutie." A scratchy voice greets her when she grows closer. The voice belongs to a man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He removes it, blowing smoke in her direction. "You riding the bus too?"

Ava stares at him. His clothes are worn out and his front tooth is chipped. There is a severe stubble across his face and his eyes are naturally droopy. He smells of nothing but smoke and drugs. Instantly she feels uncomfortable.

"No." She answers and takes a step back. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

He merely grunts in response. The loud sound of compressed air brakes reaches her ears. A large white bus pulls up. Ava stands and watches as him and the other people board the bus. She keeps debating if she should get on or not. The bus door is taking longer to close than usual. She looks up, seeing the driver staring at her.

"Are you getting on?" The old man questions. Ava shakes her head mutely and the door closes. The bus engine roars to life and it takes off down the road. She stares after it, her eyes distant and full of annoyance. She's not annoyed at the drug loving man for making her decide against getting on the bus, she's not even annoyed at Embry. Right now, she's annoyed with herself.

She takes small steps forward, sitting down on the wooden and creaky bench right when the street light burns out. Burying her face in her hands, she leans forward with a heavy sigh. Her eyes clamp shut, wondering what is wrong with her lately. Why is she suddenly acting so different due to some guy?

Her heart constantly flutters every time she sees him. She's used to speaking her mind and shooing people away, she has been doing it for years now, so why is it suddenly so hard? Why isn't she the ghost she used to be anymore? Her eyelids clamp together tightly.

She willingly held his hand, willing let herself be absorbed and sucked into his enchanting gaze. For the first time in a long time, she felt full of tranquility. She felt even more at peace than when she plays the piano. She doesn't understand it at all. She doesn't understand _herself_ anymore.

Right now she keeps making the same mistake over and over again; letting herself get close to him only to draw back at the most trivial things. She's nothing but a nuisance to him, toying with him without meaning to. Her mom's words echo in her head once again; _If you keep pushing people away you'll never have anyone. You're hurting them and yourself._

She doesn't need anyone. She's lasted this long without any friends and she's still doing well. Her hands drop into her lap, a misty rain filling the air around her. Quil and Jared's sorry looks for Embry flashes across her vision, then Embry's hurt face does. She swallows.

"I can take you home now." A voice that always makes her whole body warm speaks from behind her. Ava stands, turning around and seeing Embry standing there. Keys are held loosely in his fingers. His eyes are almost unreadable and that queerly worries her. Yet, it's almost like a punch to her gut. She did that to him.

"Claire's dance recital is over with?" She asks, her voice timid. Normally she would be annoyed with herself for using talking in such a fragile tone. She's been doing that too much lately, but right now she can't bring herself to care.

"No." Embry answers and starts walking towards her. She thinks he's going to stop in front of her, smile at her and look so happy as always, but he doesn't. His head is angled down somewhat, his chocolate eyes doleful as he walks past her and out into the parking lot. "Let's go."

Her feet are rooted in the same place. He has been nothing but kind to her, never done anything to cause her pain. He always goes out of his way to do things for her. He let her use his shower, drove her home a couple times, made her smile more times than she's smiled in the last couple years in only a short span of a few days. She stares after him, feeling like the biggest jerk in the world. What has she done for him? Nothing. She just keeps pushing him away. She really is just hurting him and herself.

She's been a bully to him and nothing can describe the amount of regret in her. Always she keeps blaming him for this weird feeling that's been haunting her since she first laid eyes on him. But it's not his fault. He's not some kind of magical wizard forcing her to feel these things. These feelings are coming from her, right? She doesn't know. She's a complete mess, and now he's ditching sweet Claire's little dance recital and his family and friends to give her a ride home.

"Embry," His name flows off of her tongue. Embry doesn't stop walking. In fact, her completely ignores her. There is a sharp pain in her chest at that, and it hurts. It feels like her heart has just dropped into the deepest ditch on earth. She sucks in a breath. Briefly she can't help but wonder if this is how he feels when she ignores him. He's walking away from her like she always walks away from him.

This is karma, isn't it? She deserves this, to be treated as she treated him. After all, she told him to stop whatever it is he was trying to do. So she embraces the empty pain. _Only for a moment._ Then she starts walking after him. Her simple walk turns into a speedy one, then into a jog, then into a full out sprint. Her heels click loudly and Embry finally turns around. She didn't want him to turn around. Now he has a clear view of her.

Embry turns around only because of the rapidly approaching footsteps. It almost sounds like she's going to tackle him. He growls, his muscles tensing in anger. He doesn't understand her at all. Did he somehow make her mad again just now? He's only doing what she said to do. There is no pleasing her.

For the first time, he's questioning why she had to be his imprint. _She's impossible!_ How come he couldn't get a normal and simple girl? However as soon as he turns around, his visibly miffed face disappears. Then, he realizes why this girl is the one for him. This girl is worth everything and so much different from anyone else.

She's not a shy girl who constantly stutters and is easily frightened, not self conscious at all. She's not a mean girl who's nasty to everyone and doesn't take anyone's feelings into consideration. She's independent. He called her selfish earlier, and maybe she is just a little bit. _Or so she was_.

He only catches a glimpse of her flustered face and tinted cheeks before it's buried in his chest. Her arms are wrapped tightly around his robust midsection. He's frozen, caught between feeling completely overjoyed and confused, maybe even annoyed. Is she giving him more false hope? Is she going to get angry if he wraps his arms around her too? He knows she doesn't like physical contact, it's obvious. Yet here she is, actually embracing him.

Her chest is squished against his, her face completely hidden within his shirt. He can feel her rapidly beating heart along with her breath. This is the closest he's ever been to her and his inner wolf is purring loudly. His body is filled with a fiery warmth that satisfies him. He keeps his arms hanging at his sides, recalling her words from earlier.

She always gets mad when he's close to her, even the slightest touch sets her off somehow, so he won't hug her back. This is for the best. It's what she wants—for him to stop trying with her. This is what she deserves, to feel the hurt she's been causing him. She's fighting the imprint so he'll fight it too. He fights the extremely overwhelming urge to hold her against him. _Only for a moment._

His muscled arms circle around her slim waist. He can't fight it no matter how hard he tries. Never will he give up on her. This is what he always wanted from the moment he first saw her. He's smiling now, burying his nose in her silky and wavy locks. His eyes close, inhaling her scent. He notices how cold her skin is along her back and pulls her as close as he can. Right now her wall of thorns are gone.

Ava's eyes are shut and her cheeks are burning. She can easily feel his warm hands resting against her exposed back. Her eyelids clamp together tighter as that enchanting feeling fills her again. She's extremely tempted to draw away like she always does when that feeling makes itself known, but she pushes that urge aside. If she were to draw away now she really would be a selfish and mean.

Being in his hold is soothing and she feels protected. The warmth of his skin transfers to her even through his clothing. She was almost on the verge of shivering from the night air until he wrapped his arms around her. Again, she doesn't understand it at all. She swallows thickly and forces herself to relax against him. _Embry._ She needs to makes things clear it him.

"Embry," She says his name again. His chest rumbles as he responds.

"Ava," He speaks her name with so much affection.

"I'm not good with people." She states.

"I can tell." Embry responds too lightly for her liking. She shakes her head.

"No, listen." She starts seriously, keeping her face buried in his chest to hide it. "I'm really not good with people. I haven't associated myself with anyone in a long time. Relationships of any kind for me are stressful. So I'm sorry being a pain. I don't mean to be, I just never know how to act with others."

Her arms unwind from around him, but he keeps his hold firm on her. Ava inwardly kicks herself. Why couldn't she just say a simply apology? Once again, she's revealed too much information to him. The organ in her chest speeds up when his fingers start running through her strands of hair. She always loved when her mom played in her hair, and for him to be doing it… it's her new greatest weakness. She feels so vulnerable and bare.

"Just be yourself." Embry says, making her crystal eyes he's been longing to see finally look up. He smiles at her stunned face. Although he was frowning when she was explaining how she's never interacted with people in a long time, he slowly began smiling towards the end. He doesn't know who or what caused her to be so much like a lone wolf, but he's more than determined to fix that.

"That never works." She looks off to the side with a tired expression.

"It'll work on me." He grins sloppily. She looks back at him blankly.

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. I promise."

"Why do you even try with me?" Ava asks, earnestly. "What do you want?"

"I want to be your friend." Embry answers, although really, he wants to be so much more. But for now, friends is enough. He just wants to be with her in anyway possible at this point. He wants her to open up to him.

"Friend?" She repeats with a small frown. "I don't really need one."

"Just give me a chance." Embry pleads desperately, finding himself frowning too.

"I'm not good with people." Ava whispers, repeating her earlier words as if to remind him.

"I can tell." He repeats again, his eyes staring right into her soul it seems. "Please give me a chance?"

Her glittering eyes gaze at him for a long while, unseen thoughts swarming in them. She lets out a heavy breath, her forehead pressing against his chest and she buries her face in his clothing once again. Ava thinks over his words carefully.

Having one friend won't make her life too different, will it? Friends don't have to constantly be around on another she thinks. Though, she's never actually had a "real" friend before. They're only coming to an understanding with one another is what she keeps telling herself. Friends are nothing serious. But, she kind of wants to try this "being herself" thing. She inhales deeply.

"Okay." She answers after a hesitant pause. Her eyes suddenly widen and she nearly chokes for air when Embry hugs her even tighter, almost like she's his favorite stuffed animal. The suffocating feeling only lasts for a second because he lets go. She looks up at his overjoyed face then her eyes move back down to his white shirt. Eye shadow is smudged on it.

"Sorry." She mumbles, then asks a question she's kind of embarrassed to ask. "My makeup is messed up, isn't it?"

"It looks like someone gave you two black eyes." He confirms, laughing at how cute she is when she looks in the other direction as if to hide it. It takes everything in him though not to tell her she's beautiful regardless. The truth is, her makeup isn't horribly ruined since it was applied so lightly to begin with.

"That someone must of been a pretty tough person then." She quips, turning and walking back towards the building when she becomes aware of falling raindrops. Embry practically trots after her, laughing at her purposely lame response. He stares at her face, noticing how she looks quite drained. She doesn't look happy like he does. He knows she doesn't think of him as a friend just yet, but now that she's giving him a chance, he's going to make sure that changes soon. She suddenly turns to him, a look of guilt evident on her face.

"And, I don't think you're ' _that'_ type of guy. I'm sorry for saying that." She says an apology and he smiles. She's been apologizing a lot to him today.

"Don't worry about it." He falls into step beside her and holds out his hand. After staring at it for a moment, she places her hand in his while not meeting his eyes as always during times like this. Embry battles the urge to leap in victory. Just as they near the door to the theater building, the door opens swiftly. Ava jumps slightly and Embry squeezes her hand to soothe her.

Claire is standing outside now, her cheeks red in anger and distress. She begins stomping in their direction. A frantic Quil is running after her, looking completely heartbroken at her current state. Emily is running after her too, worry for her niece evident on her features. Paul, Jared, Kim, and Sam are also following.

 _Like a pack of wolves,_ Ava inwardly notes.

"You left my dance recital!" Claire jabs a finger at mainly Ava, tears swirling in her eyes. Quil crouches down beside her and tries to calm her down to no avail. "I thought we were friends!"

Ava freezes, staring at the extremely upset toddler in front of her. Her insides drop, guilt washing over her for the hundredth time today. Quil looks at Ava pleadingly to say something to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry." Ava apologizes. "I'm not a very good friend, am I?"

"Heck yeah you aren't!" Claire yells. "I'll never forgive you!"

"Claire!" Emily brings her hands to her hips, scolding the girl for her tone and words. "You don't respond to an apology like that."

Claire begins crying thick and blotchy tears, sobbing loudly. Ava merely stands there, not knowing what else to do. The toddler is being so over-dramatic in her eyes. Quil looks heartbroken just like Claire. However, he almost shakes at how Ava is just staring at Claire with a blank expression that only makes her cry more. Embry notices and growls lowly. The longer Ava stares at Claire, the more her crystal eyes soften. Almost, Claire reminds her of herself when she was young.

Ava steps forward and removes her hand from Embry's. She crouches down in front of Claire so she's at her eye level. Ava smiles lightly in a way that makes Claire's tears slow. Embry is captivated by her simple and stunning smile.

"I wouldn't forgive me either, so I can't be mad at that." Ava says, folding her arms over her midsection. Her head tilts slightly and her silver dress sparkles even in the night. "Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"..." Claire sniffles, rubbing at her running nose. She stares at Ava long and hard, debating and thinking deeply. Quil scoops Claire up into his arms and the young girl wraps her arms around his neck, making herself comfortable. Ava straightens up and Embry moves so he's standing beside her. Claire then answers. "Spend an entire day with me and take me shopping and play games with me and do my makeup and watch movies with me and have a sleepover with me."

Ava's mouth practically drops open and almost wishes she can go back in time and take her words back. Kim giggles lightly, bringing her hand over her mouth and Jared laughs along with her. Quil and Sam blink while Emily shakes her head over and over.

"Claire that's too much to ask out of someone. Ava I'm sure can't dedicate a whole day to hanging out with you." Emily tries to talk some sense into Claire. Ava suddenly has a huge respect for Emily, however, she sighs heavily.

"It's alright. I offered. So I'll do it." Ava agrees to the very spoiled request. Claire's watery eyes instantly disappear and she begins cheering loudly.

"Yay!" She claps her hands and Ava narrows her eyes slightly. She stopped crying awfully quick. Was that whole scene a act?

"Were you acting?" Ava glares after Claire as Quil starts walking off with her. Paul walks past her too, staying silent. It almost is like he is under some sort of spell to not say anything because he looks like he wants to say something so badly. Claire pulls her lower eyelid down and sticks her tongue out at Ava with a nod.

"Such a slick girl…" Ava mutters under her breath in annoyance at what that girl dragged her into.

"Thank you, Ava!" Quil grins at her from over his shoulder. He's thanking her for cheering up Claire. Ava waves him off mutely in defeat.

"That's Claire for you." Jared smiles and wraps his arms around Kim who instantly smiles at the contact. He's staring down at Kim with the same look Embry gives her.

"Alright." Sam's gruff voice speaks up and he looks down at Ava. His presence is authoritative. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Ava nods, his words making her guess they are riding together. "Thank you."

He nods with a smile and holds out his hand, looking towards Embry. Embry tosses him the keys then Sam starts walking towards a dull white truck. Everyone follows after him including her. Embry walks right by her side, wearing a happy grin.

Ava soon finds herself squished in the backseat. Her body is pressed against Embry's and Kim's, and Kim's body is squished against her's and Jared's. The two girls are sandwiched in by the large Quileutes. Sam is driving and Emily is sitting in the passenger seat up front. Ava notices how Sam holds Emily's hand as he drives. It's a cute sight actually. She recalls the two are soon to be husband and wife.

Ava feels like she a nuisance right now to these people. She's almost a complete stranger to them, yet they have no problem with dropping her off at home. She wants to open her mouth and thank Sam, since he is the one driving, but her lips remain sealed. There is an awkward silence hovering in the air. It's awkward for her at least. She can't recall the last time she's been around this many people other than at school.

Embry gazes at Ava who is completely oblivious to his stare. She's staring ahead and out the front window, occasionally glancing at his Alpha's hand that is holding onto his imprint. He wonders what she thinks of that. The street lights they drive under highlight her beautiful features and make her dress give off a brief light show in the vehicle. _She's so perfect._

Ava suddenly looks to the side, catching Kim staring at her dress. Kim blushes at being caught, leaning into Jared in her shy state slightly almost as if she's intimidated by Ava. Embry can sort of see why she would be intimidated with Ava's personality and all he supposes. Ava is the complete opposite of Kim. Jared wraps his arm around Kim.

"You're dress is very pretty." Kim compliments, smiling shyly.

"Thank you." Ava replies, then studies Kim's figure briefly. Kim's cheeks darken. "You can have it if you want."

"You're serious?" Kim gasps, so shocked at how easily Ava would give away such a stunning and expensive looking dress. Ava nods. "I-I don't think I could accept that."

"It's fine. In all honesty I'll probably never wear this dress again." Ava reassures. "I have some more too if you're interested."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if it was a problem."

"Let me give you my number then." Kim pulls out her phone with a smile. "Thank you so much, really. I've always wanted a dress like yours."

Embry grins widely as he watches his beloved imprint socialize with his pack sister. Jared is smiling at how happy Kim is. Unknown to Ava, Kim was struggling to find a dress for her school's dance. It's impossible for any shape-shifter not to feel happy when their imprint is.

Ava is spreading so much happiness and doesn't even realize it. Her face is almost inexpressive as she reacts. She only saw this as the perfect opportunity to get rid of her many dresses she has worn for her recitals. Her closet is nearly overflowing with them and she's looking to clear some space. Some even still have tags on them, and she can guarantee some of them are covered in dust.

Ava pulls out her phone out of knee length stockings she is wearing under her dress. Embry doesn't mean to stare, but, he does. He watches as she powers on her phone and opens her contacts. Literally, only two names are listed. Those names are "Mom" and "Raye." Embry is taken aback. Ava looks over, seeing him staring at her phone screen.

"I told you I wasn't good with people." She says as she passes her phone over to Kim so she can enter her number.

"I didn't know you were _that_ bad." Embry gapes and Ava shrugs indifferently, turning her attention back towards Kim. Embry is very curious to know why exactly she's so secluded.

After Ava gets her phone back from Kim, Sam pulls up in front of her house. She inwardly sighs in relief, feeling completely drained from everything today. Right now she wants nothing more than to hop into bed. She's decided to try this thing called "friendship" with Embry, and she already has an idea about how that's going to work out. Both him and her are going to regret it in some way, she can almost guarantee it.

Embry opens to door and steps out of the truck. Ava leaps out before he can hold his hand out to her like a proper gentleman. He pouts.

"It was nice meeting you guys. Thank you for the ride." Ava waves, forcing a smile. Everyone returns her farewell gesture then she looks at Embry. He smiles at her, showing his pearly teeth. She forces yet another smile. "Goodnight, Embry."

"Goodnight." He says happily, watching as she walks up to her front door as he gets back in the truck. A large black shadow darts out from behind her house, moving swiftly towards her before she opens the door all the way. Embry nearly screams until he realizes it's only Mitten.

"Relax dude, it's just a dog." Jared laughs out, having never seen such a horrified expression on Embry's face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Charlotte:** Thank you so much! Your review seriously warmed my heart! I'm glad you like Ava and this story and I hope I can keep your interest! I'm trying to hard to make Ava different so I'm glad you are seeing that! I want her to be independent and strong, but I also want her to be sweet and caring... I'm tryin' lol. And I haven't watched or read Harry Potter in years! Come to think of it I don't think I've ever finished the series. I should probably do that, huh? c:

 **gielisa:** Thank you!

 **LoveFiction2018** : Much thanks!

 **JJ-SNAPE-96** : Here's the update!

 **x**

 **I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

 **The next one is already being written.** ❤

* * *

Light mist is stretched across the ground, laying over it like a blanket. It distorts and changes shape slowly, moving like clouds do in the sky. The water droplets sticking to the green blades of grass glisten as the dawning sun rises, it's light shining through the towering evergreen trees of the forest ahead. It's almost like a scene from a dream.

Sunrays shine onto crystal orbs, highlighting them and causing them to sparkle. Ava squints, lowering her head to shield her eyes from the blinding sun. She reaches her hand forward into the light mist and watches as it becomes shrouded. The rare sun disappears behind a large cloud and she lowers her hand, sighing to herself.

She leans forward from her spot on the back-porch steps, wrapping her arms around herself and yawning loudly while crossing her legs. She's dressed in a floral satin robe, her hair still damp from her recent shower. Mitten's form trots and leaps through the fog, sometimes chasing squirrels and rabbits. Her eyes roam around tiredly.

There is nothing but thick greenery surrounding the border of her yard. The trees are her privacy fence and she can't see a single neighbor, and she won't come across one unless she travels down the road. The privacy surrounding her house is amazing. That's one of the good things about living on the Forks and La Push border line. A crashing noise from within her house makes her turn around.

Through the window she can see her mom at the kitchen sink, doing dishes as she cooks breakfast. Ava turns back around and buries her face in her hands, recalling the events of last night and earlier this morning.

This morning she found out she didn't make it to the next round in the piano competition, and she realized she forgot to get Frosty a litter box. So, she had to hurry and clean up the cat's mess, and run out and buy a litter box before her mom woke up. If her mom would've seen that cat poo in the corner of the living room she would've freaked. Still, she doesn't even know if that cat is a boy or a girl. A vet appointment needs to be scheduled.

Then when she was dropped off, Mitten was left outside. She has no clue how long he was left out. When she let him back inside and headed upstairs, her mom's bedroom door was cracked open. She poked her head in to inform her she was home, but the sight she seen made her decide against it. Her mom was sleeping and so was Dylan. The two were cuddled up and wrapped in each other's arms. Ava's lips press together.

Their relationship has turned into a serious one already. What does her mom see in him? And why is she even with him? She knows her dad left the two of them, but her mom loved her dad. How can you love one man then later love another? It's weird. _Love, it makes no sense._

Mitten runs over and nudges Ava, prompting her to scratch behind his fluffy ears. Her phone buzzes from beside her and she looks down, seeing a text message from Raye. Her fingers wrap around her phone and her eyes study the screen. He's invited her to go to a skate park.

She still hasn't gotten a new skateboard yet, and she still hasn't told Raye she has broken hers. Honestly, she doesn't feel like doing anything today. She's feeling stressed, especially about last night.

Her and Embry are "friends." She has to spend a whole with Claire to make up for walking out of her dance recital. She said she'll spend the whole day with the girl and have a sleepover, but she has no intention of performing the latter, she also isn't completely sold on dedicating an entire day to her. On top of that, she has offered to give away some of her dresses to Kim. Right now, she's regrets offering that. Now she has to interact with another person. She regrets everything she's said and done last night.

 _Hugging Embry like that… what was she thinking?_

It felt nice though. His skin is so warm and it soothes her somehow. His smile is so bright and his eyes haunt her. She wants to see him again and that makes her sigh loudly. How can one guy have such a huge effect on her? Is it because he's probably the nicest person she's ever met?

The sliding door opens from behind her, then footsteps travel through her screened in back porch. The screen door opens behind her and she looks over her shoulder idly. Dylan is standing there with a smile. Oh great, here comes more interacting. She just wants to be alone.

"Good morning." Dylan grins, walking down the steps only to pause when he sees Mitten. A squirrel however makes Mitten run off to Ava's disappointment. Dylan is now sitting next to her.

"Mornin.'" She greets back. She almost didn't reply, but she recalled how she told her mom she would give this guy a chance even though she already doesn't like him. A coffee cup is then held in front of her. The pleasant smell of it travels up her nose.

"Here," Dylan smiles. "Your mom told me you liked coffee with lots of cream in it."

"Did she?" Ava mutters, yet taking the coffee mug from him with an inaudible thanks. She could use the coffee to be honest. What else has her mom told him?

"Yeah." Dylan nods and drinks from his own coffee mug. She notes that there is no creamer in his. "So, what are you doing up so early? Thought teens liked to sleep in on the weekends."

She stares at Dylan. He's trying to start small talk. She's not going to tell him how she was woken up by Mitten pawing at her bedroom door, begging to be let out at five or so in the morning, and she's definitely not going to tell him about the cat mess she had to clean up along with her quick trip to the pet store.

"I couldn't sleep last night." She answers, keeping it short.

"Bad dreams?"

"No. Just restless."

"Oh. One of those tossing and turning nights, huh?" Dylan sighs in understanding. Ava nods, taking a small sip from her coffee. "That sucks. Well anyways, your mom and I were going to go out to dinner tonight. Would you like to tag along?"

It's almost as if he's trying to bond with her. Ava stares into her cup of coffee, then looks ahead at Mitten. The wolfdog is by the forest line, barking up a tree with a wagging tail. She doesn't feel like doing anything today.

"I can't. I have homework to do."

"Come on, I'll help you get it done." Dylan smiles and stands up. "We'll knock it out really quick after breakfast then you can come along later."

Ava groans inwardly. What is she supposed to do now? She could say no, but she knows her mom can probably hear their conversation. The kitchen windows are cracked open. All she has is her math homework and she's naturally bad at math. Maybe Dylan is good at math. _But still…_

Dylan suddenly stands up in a flash. Mitten is running in their direction, saving Ava from having to respond. She fights a smile.

"Well just let me know, alright?" Dylan says, placing his hand atop her head and ruffling her hair up before disappearing inside. Ava instantly runs her fingers through her hair, fixing it with a scowl. She hates when people mess with her hair, it's only okay when her mom or Embry do it— _Oh God._ Embry. He's taking over her mind.

Mitten stands in front of Ava, bringing his furry head into her lap and peering up at her. It's crazy how animals seem to know when something is bothering their owners. Ava stares into his copper eyes, then Embry's chocolate eyes flash across her vision. Her fingers curls into her robe. What happened to her not wanting to deal with people? Right now, she really wants to see Embry.

She stands up suddenly, turning and stepping back into the warm indoors with Mitten following closely. As soon as she steps inside, her eyes are drawn to Dylan and her mom. Her mom is flipping pancakes with Dylan standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. He murmurs three words to her and Ava freezes.

"I love you."

For a moment all Ava can hear is the ticking of the wall clock as she stares at the two. Her mom looks over at her, a happy smile on her face. It's been a very long time since she's seen her mom look _that_ happy. Her blue eyes sparkle like the ocean on a sunny day.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, Aves." She informs, her voice peppy.

"Alright. Thanks." Ava mumbles out before going upstairs and into her room.

Mitten runs in, jumping on her bed right when she closes the door. Ava leans against it, her shoulders quivering in her distressed state. She draws in a breath to calm herself but it doesn't work all that well. Her eyes stare down at her bare feet. She doesn't have an appetite anymore.

* * *

The final bell of the day rings, and for the first time in her life Ava wishes it didn't. Everyone stands from the desks around her, having already packed their things beforehand. Ava watches as everyone leaves the room as she remains in her seat. Like always and to her satisfaction, nobody pays her no mind. Almost things seem like how they've always been; her living as a ghost. It's oddly comforting.

She reaches for her book-bag that is on the ground and beside her chair. It's a new one since her old one gotten too dirty from her shoving her dirty clothes in them back at Embry's place. _Embry_. Why is it that he always crosses her mind?

Drawing in a breath, she pulls her book-bag up and sets it in her lap. It's a solid black bag aside from the white Nike logo on it. She opens it and proceeds to pack her things at a slow pace. A shadow suddenly looms over her desk, causing her to pause and look up.

Mr. Wells is standing in front of her. His hazel eyes are peering at her in almost bewilderment she would say. He looks from her to her desk that has all her things on it, then back at her.

"I see you finally got a separate folder for this class." He comments, making Ava look at her desk and at said folder.

It's true. Late last night, she got rid of her giant binder she used for all her classes and organized her stuff. She got a notebook for each class along with folders, she even dug out a daily planner from the depths of her closet. Her eyes move back up to her teacher.

"Yeah." She answers, her tone impassive and softer than what she would normally speak in. Mr. Wells holds out a small packet to her. She takes it and instantly recognizes it as her homework.

"You actually did your homework too and got every question right." He continues. "I would say you cheated if it wasn't for your flawless classwork today." He stares at her and she stares back, both of them silent. After a dramatic pause, he asks, "Are you feeling okay?"

Ava gives the smallest of smiles, never seeing such a concerned look on Mr. Wells face before. He would always stare at her in annoyance or hatred dare she say. This is a new side to him. However, his question cuts through her like a knife. She breathes in deeper than normal, using a lot of effort to keep the small smile on her face.

"Yeah. I just noticed my grade in here was low so I'm just working on getting it back up." She answers as she puts all her stuff in her book-bag. As soon as she's done, she stands and slides her arms through the straps. "There is tutoring for this class every Thursday, right?"

"Yes." Mr. Wells answers. He now looks completely shocked, like he's witnessing something extremely rare and out of a fantasy.

"It's fine if I show up?" Ava questions and pushes her chair in.

"Of course..." Mr. Wells nods, watching as she begins heading towards the door.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then."

Ava waves at her baffled teacher from over her shoulder as she exits the room. She stuffs her hands in her pockets as she walks down the hall. Her attire isn't as baggy as usual. She's wearing black joggers and a white Nike hoodie, along with matching shoes. Maybe the difference today is that her clothes aren't oversized and they actually fit her as they should.

She doesn't make a stop by her locker. Normally she would only use it to store her skateboard in there, but since she is still lacking one there is no need. She pulls her phone out of her pocket along with her earbuds. Plugging the wire into her phone and putting the sound canceling device on, she instantly begins to play music. In her opinion you can never go wrong with R&B.

Sliding her finger across her phone screen and then clicking on her messages, she notices she still hasn't replied to Raye. She feels a little guilty at leaving the guy hanging for so long. As soon as she steps outside and into the naturally chilly air, she dials his number. She listens to the ringing noise in her ears as she strolls across the parking lot. It would be best if she just called him to tell him she broke her skateboard and apologize for ignoring him.

Really though, it wouldn't be strange for her just to never respond to the guy. Ever since yesterday she's been trying to distract herself. She doesn't want to think about how her mom and Dylan look at each other so dreamily, she doesn't even want to think about Embry, or let alone just think of his name. The latter is almost impossible to her complete annoyance though.

Right after breakfast yesterday Dylan helped her with her math homework. He's surprisingly good at math and showed her how to do the problems. Ava's grip on her phone grows tighter. It's not that she didn't understand how to do it, it was fairly easy. It's just she never used to pay attention in class or put effort into them. Today she put in all that missing effort and stunned nearly all her teachers.

The dialing tone stops and a robotic voicemail voice begins to greet her. Ava hangs up, not fond of leaving voicemails. Her music instantly starts playing again. Maybe Raye is busy, that or he's ignoring her too. She puts her phone back in her pocket, not sure whether to feel happy about that or sad. Shaking her head to rid all thoughts, she turns her music up louder in a sad attempt to lose herself in it.

She walked to school today instead of taking her car. Even though she doesn't have her skateboard, she finds walking just as relaxing. Earlier she already decided that she wasn't going to go straight home. Her mom made it clear to her last night at dinner that Dylan was going to be showing his face a lot more at the house. So basically, he's going to start living there. Her teeth grit as she walks.

Her mom is at work right now and Dylan in probably with her and helping out, since he apparently owns his own café in Seattle too. She doesn't know for sure if he's there though and she isn't going to call and ask. Just in case, she's going to go to the beach for some alone time.

La Push has the prettiest beaches and they aren't that far away, so she's set on going there. But she's not dumb. She knows First Beach always has at least one person there, and the last time she went to first beach Embry along with his friends and family were occupying it. Second Beach is basically right next door. So, she's already set on going to Third Beach.

Nobody really goes to Third Beach. It's not as large as the others and it has way more greenery surrounding it, along with unique rocks emerging from the water that keeps away surfers. It's the perfect place in her opinion. If she does happen to run into Embry, she'll leave. _But she rather be around him than Dylan._

The palm of her hand presses against her forehead. _Did she really just say that?_ She bites down on the inside of her cheek, realizing she was thinking about Embry again. Something really is wrong with her. Yesterday she had the sudden urge to leave her house to find Embry. She really wanted to see him. Even now, part of her deep down inside wants to see him. She comes to a sudden stop in her walk. Her eyes stare into the deep forest that is now in front of her. Maybe she is dumb.

Third Beach is in La Push. Embry lives in La Push so the chances of seeing him are incredibly high. If she really wants some alone time she should just go to the local library or something. She could just lock herself in her room with Mitten and Frosty. She raises her hand in front of her face and stares at it.

Ever since she held his hand his warmth still lingers. Easily she can still feel his arms wrapped around her from when they hugged. It comforts her and almost feels as if he's still by her side. The way she felt during that moment, she wants to feel that again. Her eyes shut.

 _Too fast._ _Things are moving too fast._ Her and Embry, her mom and Dylan… _Everything is moving way too fast_. She told Embry that they can be friends, and friends don't hold hands and hug one another. At least, she doesn't think they do. She's not very experienced with "friendship."

Drawing in a breath, she takes her first steps down the forest path she knows leads to Third Beach. She switches her thoughts over to her mom and Dylan. Her fingers twitch and resist the urge to curl into fists. How can they just meet a couple days ago and already be hopelessly in love? She caught them _sleeping_ together.

Her vision blurs and she blinks heavily, ridding the thick layer of moisture over her eyes. Tears are something her body haven't produced in a _very_ long time. She steps over a tree root while chewing on the inside of her cheek, beginning her mind to just cease all thoughts. She sings along to the songs in her head to distract herself from life in general. Soon enough, she reaches her destination.

She walks out onto the sand, coming to a stop and staring at the massive body of water in front of her. Reaching up, she pulls her earbuds out. The sound of waves greets her, along with the sound of critters coming from behind her in the forest she just walked through. The sky ahead is blue. Looking over her shoulder and up, she can see the sky behind her gloomy. The clouds are moving inland.

Ava looks both ways down the shoreline, seeing not a single person in sight. It's only her out here and that makes her let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. Her feet carry her a little closer to the water. Shrugging her book-bag off, she sits down on the soft sand.

She's sitting cross-legged and staring ahead blankly, letting herself get lost in the scenery. The waves and the steady rise and fall of the tide hypnotize her almost. She's in one of those deep stares and she has no intention of reverting her eyes. Right now, she feels at the most peace she's even felt the last few days.

Her eyes follow the seabirds flying ahead, watching as they dive into the water and reemerge with fish. Her eyes then shut, the sun directly above her breaking free from clouds and shining onto her skin. The heat from the giant star feels nice and it's something she can hardly ever enjoy. She cherishes this moment and leans back on her hands. Then her phone chimes.

With a frown, Ava pulls her phone out of her pocket. She received a text message from an unknown number. Her eyes widen when she reads it.

 _"Hey Ava! It's Dylan."_

She stares at the message, reading it over and over again. Her eyes gradually narrow and her chest numbs. Something in her snaps and her body seems to move on its own. She flings her phone as hard as she can ahead. The device lands roughly near the shoreline. The ocean water gradually gets closer and closer to dragging it away and into its depths, and she doesn't care.

Ava lets her body fall backwards and she brings her arm up, draping it over her closed eyes so she truly sees nothing but black. Her lower lips trembles and she rolls onto her side, using her arm as a pillow. Slowly, her tearful eyes open and stare blankly down the empty beach. She doesn't feel like herself at all.

 _It would be alright, wouldn't it?_ She swallows. _To let these tears fall?_ Nobody is around and nobody would know. What's the point of tears if you don't let them fall? A laugh abruptly almost sounds from her. Now she sounds like some weak little child. She reaches for her book-bag and hugs it to her. _Crying… as if she would._ What does that accomplish anyway? She's slowly starting to lose her sanity. Her eyes shut yet again.

Ava doesn't know how long she remains like this. It couldn't be more than fifteen or so minutes though. The ocean sound nearly lures her to sleep until the mashing of sand reaches her ears. Her eyes open and immediately focus on her phone that is being held out to her. If it wasn't for the tranquil sensation that instantly surrounded her, she would've been startled for sure. Her eyes look at the person's hand then travel up their arm until they land on their face.

"Embry," She whispers as she stares into his dark chocolate eyes. Embry smiles, but then as his eyes stare into her own he looks frantic.

"Are you okay?" He quickly asks, crouching down by her instantly. His warm hand covers her forehead as if to check for a fever. As always when she's around Embry, her cheeks flush.

"Tired." She answers and grabs her phone, turning so her back is to him. "Thanks."

Embry stares at his imprint worriedly. He was patrolling when he picked up her scent, so naturally he followed it and it led him here. Part of him was angry she would walk through the woods all by herself. Doesn't she realize how dangerous that is? And another part of him was angry that he didn't realize she was in the woods earlier. It was hard to focus on anything with Jacob's thoughts overflowing with Bella, along with Paul and Leah's growls as they brawled.

He was walking down the shoreline when he noticed her phone about to get swallowed up by the ocean. He was barely able to grab it on time. Then when he approached her form curled up across the sand, he noticed how upset she looked. Then when she opened her eyes he noticed how glossy they were. _Like she was about to cry._

Many thoughts run through his mind. Did something happen at school? Did someone make her upset? Was she hurt? Sick? He doesn't buy the answer that she's just tired. Even though she does appear drained, he knows that's not it. _He must cheer her up!_ But how?

Asking her upfront what's wrong most definitely will not work. Knowing her that'll probably anger her or make her even more upset. He frowns further, thinking carefully what he should say, thinking about what he should do.

"Hey Embry," Ava suddenly speaks. A stray cloud has moved over the sun and cast a shadow over them both. "Let's say you're married and the person you're married to leaves. Would you be able to find someone else and fall in love all over again? And maybe even get married again?"

Embry's chocolate eyes widen a notch. For her to speak first and ask a question like that was something he was not expecting at all. He almost answers with "no" instantly. Because if he were married to Ava and if she were to leave him forever, he would die. _Literally._ He sits down next to her, thinking over her question carefully. He has a feeling why she's asking this question. It's because of that man Dylan he's sure. When he picked up her phone, he seen the message from him. He answers her honestly.

"Well I think it depends. I wouldn't be able to." He begins carefully, inwardly praying he doesn't mess up with his words somehow. "But, you remember Sam, right?"

"Yes." Ava answers, sitting up and looking in his direction. Her crystal eyes silently urge him to continue.

"He was able to do something like that. He was in love with Leah but then he met Emily and eventually fell in love with her too." Embry explains while leaving the whole imprinting thing out. A crease forms in Ava's brow.

"That must've been painful for this 'Leah' person." She mumbles.

"It was." Embry admits, acknowledging how messed up that sounds. "But in the end, it's about who brings out your best side, and Emily just happened to be that person for Sam, and Sam just happened to be that person for Emily. Well, that's what I think anyway."

Ava stares at Embry with the most adorable expression. Parted lips and a slightly tilted head. He grins, realizing at some point during his little speech she sat on her knees and faced him. She's too cute for her own good.

"...I guess that makes sense." She says.

"You know how dating is." Embry shrugs and props his elbows up and his folded knees, resting his head in his palms at he leans closer to her. "It's about finding that right person."

"I'm guessing you're experienced with that kind of stuff then." Ava states more than asks.

"Not really." He laughs. "I've only dated at least two girls in my lifetime."

Constricting heart, blood on the verge of boiling, gritted teeth, nearly glaring. Ava wonders why as soon as those words come from his mouth she is forced to fight all these negative emotions and aspects. She adverts her eyes to the ocean in irritation. Why is she getting so worked up over something as trivial as him dating other girls?

Embry fights back a sly grin at that flash of jealousy that appeared on her features. His inner wolf purrs lowly. She does feel something for him. It's as clear as day now. Now the next step is to get her to stop fighting it about open up to him.

"What about you?" He asks, making her look back over at him.

"What about me?" She retorts.

"Have you ever dated anyone?"

All noise seems to disappear for Ava except for the chirping of an imaginary cricket. She stares at Embry and he stares back at her. His face wears curiosity while hers is expressionless. Soon her face becomes dumbfounded, then it doesn't take long for it to become abashed after that.

She almost doesn't answer him but she basically asked him the same question. It wouldn't be fair if she weren't to answer it. She's suddenly very self-conscious. Embry stares at her flustered face. Is she remembering her past relationships?

He straightens up instantly at that, his inner wolf growling. The thought of other boys touching her and being with her romantically make him furious. Ava's hand slowly moves over her face and she looks away from him. With how much of an outcast she is, he thought she was never with anyone. But now he realizes how much of a fool he is to think that. I mean, this girl is stunning. His eyes darken. Did one of her past relationships cause her to be this secluded? He can't stop the low growl from rumbling in his throat.

"...I don't have time for that stuff." Ava mutters.

 _What?_

Embry blinks at that, studying her closely. She's avoiding his eyes and still looking off to the side. She actually looks embarrassed. He crawls closer to her, making her lean back.

"What do you mean?" He asks lowly in a tone that Ava finds extremely captivating. Her face turns impossibly more red. Slowly, Embry begins to grin.

"...You're seriously going to make me say it?" Ava hisses angrily more to herself than him. "I mean what I said."

"But I don't understand." Embry leans even closer and into her personal space. Ava growls and pushes her index finger against his forehead, making him lean back. She stares at his smiling face with a deep frown.

"Then that's too bad."

Embry pouts and gives her the puppy dog eyes. It doesn't take long for Ava to begin to melt under his gaze. The tip of her finger is still pressed against his forehead and dangerously close to his hairline. His hair looks soft. She has to fight the urge to run her fingers through his hair. Embry's pout grows deeper and Ava sighs loudly and crosses her arms over her chest.

"No. I've never dated anyone before."

And Embry has never been happier in his life to hear those words. He's lucky. _He's so very lucky._ If he was in wolf form he would be wagging his tail. So, does this mean he's going to be her first—?

"Why do you look so happy?" Ava glares at him. "I plan to keep it that way so don't get any ideas."

"Oh, I'm not." Embry lies to reassure her. She doesn't look convinced and he laughs.

"I'm serious." She looks away from him. "I'll turn you down."

"Do you want to get ice cream?" Embry asks. Her miffed expression fades and she glances as him.

"Are you serious right now?"

"I only asked you if you wanted ice cream, not if you wanted to date me or anything." Embry says. _Though, he seriously wants to ask her to date him._

"But what you're really asking is if I want to get ice cream with you, right?"

"And what if I am?" Embry stands up when she does. His form seems to tower over her own.

"Then let's go."

Her answer surprises Embry and herself. Embry openly looks at her in shock. He was nearly a hundred percent sure she was going to push him away like always.

"Are you sure?" Embry asks before he can stop himself. He was just caught that much off-guard.

"Yeah. Unless you weren't serious?"

Embry's heart swells in his chest he gazes at her. There was a teasing edge to her angelic voice and her crystal orbs appear to sparkle in the sunlight. This is his first time looking at her under such naturally bright lighting. Her waterfall waves flutter in the breeze, and he's able to make out the beige tones along with light browns. Her perfect lips curve upwards. It's subtle, but it seems to make his world shift all over again.

She almost looks like a whole new person. There is no wall of thorns around her, no shield of any kind. She looks relaxed. Her smile still isn't quite reaching her eyes, but she still looks stunning wearing one. Slowly, he begins to smile himself and gaze at her lovingly. Is this really her? Is she finally being herself?

Ava crouches down and grabs her book-bag, shoving her phone in her pocket as she does. The organ in her chest is pounding twice as fast. Why did she agree to this? _What is she doing?_ Did she miss this weirdo? Does she like getting attention from him? That makes no sense. She's a ghost and hates attention. _Yet, why did she come here in secret hopes to see him?_

She didn't see Embry at all yesterday, and when he showed up out of nowhere as always, she felt weightless. _Happy_. She was nearly on the verge of crying then he shows up and makes her feelings do and entire U-turn. It's not a sincere smile, but she's smiling for the first time today despite that.

When was the last time she smiled genuinely in front of anyone else other than her mom? Ever since Dylan showed up she's been smiling less and less at home however. She never smiles a full smile and she's never been one to hang out and make friends. When was the last time she actually had fun with someone else? She can't even recall that.

It's true that she doesn't want to go home yet in case Dylan is actually there, but it's also true that she doesn't want to leave Embry yet either. Her thoughts make her freeze on the spot. Seriously, what _is_ wrong with her? It's almost as if she's getting attached to him against her will. Is she already attached to him?

No. She only agreed to this because it's the nice thing to do. After all he's done for her she is severely in his debt. So why not do something with him to return the favor? She's been so mean to him. They are friends now, aren't they?

Embry said to just act like herself and she tried to just now but it didn't feel right at all. She never pays anyone any mind and they don't pay her any. She never gets involved with anyone. How should she act? Was how she acted right now even genuinely herself? Was she weird just now? _Ugh_. She's being wishy-washy again. She always becomes weird around him and this strange feeling grows in her chest. It's trying to swallow her up.

It's only then she realizes she's still crouched on the ground when Embry crouches down directly in front of her. Their eyes meet and he smiles. Her chest feels as if it's on fire, in a _pleasing_ way. What would happen if she lets this feeling swallow her up? For once, she doesn't fight it.

As soon as she explores this feeling inwardly, everything appears to distort around her. Nothing else seems to exist except for this guy in front of her. Her insides feel fizzy and she never thought she would experience the sensations of butterflies in her stomach until just now. When the cool breeze blows she has the sudden urge to launch herself into his warm chest— _This is weird._ Her lips purse and she suddenly wants to run far away and never return.

Embry takes her book-bag from her and puts it on, snapping her out of her weird thoughts. Ava quickly looks up at him. Before she can protest about him carrying her bag, he smiles and says;

"Let's go."

He grins and holds his hand out to her. Ava stares at his hand then recalls her earlier thoughts. Even though it makes her heart pang for some unknown reason, she doesn't place her hand in his and shoves them into her pockets instead. She stands up on her own. Embry frowns at her, and the sad look in his eyes makes her look down at her feet. She kicks at the sand lightly, her tiredness from earlier seeming to return just like that.

"Well, onwards then." She mutters after a few seconds of silence pass with them merely standing in the same spot. Embry snorts.

"First 'despise,' now 'onwards.'" He laughs, walking towards the tree line with her trailing behind him. She shrugs her shoulders, too tired to even blush.

Embry looks over his shoulder at Ava as they walk through the woods. It's obvious she's going back and forth between her feelings and hesitating. He frowns slightly. He's happy she seems to be at least giving him a chance, but whether she wants to give him that chance or not is unclear to him. The other day they held hands more than once and now she's refusing to. She's so complicated but also so worth it. He'll get her to open up to him no matter what. He smiles in determination and looks ahead.

Ava's merely staring at the ground as they walk, playing a mini game of walking on leaves. Slowly, her eyes move upwards and towards Embry. She stares at the back of his head, then at her book-bag he is currently wearing. It's only then she notices that his shirt and shorts look like they have been lying in the mud. Her eyes then roam to his hand and her fingers twitch in need.

 _Need._

She nearly groans out loud.


	12. Chapter 12

**edaygin : Thank you so much! I'm happy you like it!**

 **LoveFiction2018: :D**

 **MicaaAmaya: I'm so happy you love it! I'm trying so hard to build up their relationship slowly!**

 **x**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I apologize in advance for any errors!**

* * *

"Two bacon cheeseburgers with a side of fries."

"I'll take the same, but only one burger."

Ava hands her menu to the waitress, her eyes moving over to Embry when the worker ventures off to place their orders. Embry's eyes are already on her. When Ava envisioned this trip, she expected to be sitting at an ice cream parlour, not an actual dine-in restaurant. Embry smiles at the puzzled expression on her face.

"This is a restaurant." Ava states.

"I know. I didn't eat dinner yet though and I'm starving." Embry grins, then laughing at his next words. "And your stomach was growling the whole walk here."

Ava instantly looks off to the side. It's a sad attempt to hide her blush that Embry laughs at. His laugh is still obnoxious to her, contagious on top of that. He laughs at her a lot and she doesn't know why. She's not a funny person. _Yet…_ She brings her hand towards her face, shielding her tiny smile from his sight. _Knowing she's making him happy somehow makes her happy too._ She looks around to distract herself from the adoring way he's looking at her.

Above her head is a wood panel ceiling that reminds her of the interior of a barn. Hanging from the ceiling are bowl pendant lights, and all the tables and chairs are made of wood, excluding the cushioned booth seating. This place isn't fancy by any means, and anyone can literally see into the kitchen they prepare the food which is just behind the bar seating, but it's cute and relaxing. She prefers a local restaurant like this over a high-class one. The atmosphere is great and there isn't that many people. _And the view…_

She turns her head, gazing out the window that is within her reach. The Quillayute River empties out into the Pacific Ocean right before her eyes. She can see the small and tall islands in the short distance topped with greenery, and how the dark blue water stands out against the bright blue sky. The shining sunlight makes the water glisten. It's an amazingly beautiful view.

Blindly she reaches for her ice cold glass of lemonade, bringing the straw to her lips and drinking slowly. She can feel the ice cold liquid flow down her throat and into her empty stomach. Her crystal orbs look over at Embry once again. He's still looking at her, smiling.

"What?" She asks in a lazy tone.

"Nothing." He answers, gulping down his glass of soda.

Embry's heart is racing in his chest. The truth is, she was smiling just now and for once it actually looked like it was beginning to reach her eyes. He notices she never shows her teeth in her smile. He lowers his drink, looking at her curiously when she shifts in her seat and sets her drink down. She crosses her arms firmly over her stomach. Then he hears a faint rumbling noise.

He laughs loudly and she shoots him a glare he finds adorable. Was she seriously trying to stop the hungry rumbling of her stomach? _She was._ With a annoyed sigh, Ava leans forward and folds her arms over the table.

"I didn't eat today so quit laughing." She says, glowering. All Embry can think about is how cute she is. _Hold on,_ he thinks.

"You didn't eat _anything_ today?" He repeats.

"Nope." She answers indifferently.

That's when worry sinks down into the pit of Embry's stomach. He stares at her. She had taken off her sweatshirt earlier so now the shirt she was wearing underneath is on display. It's a plain white one and a size too big. Her baggy choice of clothes makes it hard for him to see her frame, and makes her look smaller than she actually is.

He knows she's a slender girl. His eyes roam up and down her body. It's not his intention at all to look perverted. She doesn't seem to notice his gaze thanks to the waitress reappearing to refill her drink along with his. Many questions run through his mind. _Is she too slender? Why didn't she eat today?_ He's suddenly even more glad to have chosen to go to an actual restaurant. Right now, his number one priority is making sure she eats something.

"Can you bring us some garlic fries?" Embry asks the waitress for the appetizer before she leaves.

"Of course." She replies kindly then walks away.

"You're that hungry?" Ava asks Embry, her attention now drawn to him.

"They're for you." He answers. She looks a little uncertain and he knows exactly why. A smile forms on his face. "Don't worry, I'm paying for everything."

Ava stares at Embry in complete disapproval. If he pays for everything she'll be even more in his debt. On top of that she'll feel bad. The organ in her chest warms despite that. He really is the nicest person she's ever met.

"We should split the bill." She says.

"Nope." Embry shakes his head and his smile grows bigger. "I'm paying whether you like it or not."

"Embry—"

Her phone that is sitting atop the table starts ringing, cutting her off. She peers at it and so does Embry. His eyes darken and a low growl rumbles from his throat at the name displayed on the screen. _Raye._ Ava picks the phone up and swipes her finger across the screen. Instead of bringing the device to her ear like Embry thought she would do, she sets it back down on the table.

Ava mentally apologizes to Raye. It would be rude though to take a phone call now when she's currently hanging out with another person, especially in a restaurant. Well, that's just her opinion. No way will she admit it out loud, but she's also somewhat enjoying herself right now. She props her elbow up on the table and rests her chin in her palm.

"I'm going to pay you back then, whether _you_ like it or not." She states, continuing where they left off. When her eyes lock onto his face, she notices he's smiling the most happy smile she's seen from him. Before she can question him, he replies to her.

"I won't accept it." He declares. Ava then feels something make contact with her leg.

Embry tenses when she looks under the table. He accidentally touched her leg with the bottom of his shoe that he knows for a fact is dirty. _Crap! Did he dirty her pants?_ His inner wolf howls fiercely at him. _Will she be angry at him?_ When Ava straightens back up, his thoughts are confirmed. Her face is unreadable. _Just when he felt he was starting to get somewhere with her…!_ He peeks under the table and sure enough, there is a dirt smudge on her pants.

"Sorry—!" Embry begins as he straightens up, only to stop when he feels the bottom of her own shoe lightly press against his leg. Their eyes meet. He's rendered speechless when Ava smiles innocently and when her crystal orbs gleam impishly.

That's a new look he's never seen before. Her expression is almost vulpine with the sly sensation she's giving off. This is the second new side to her he's seen today that makes him fall even more deeply in love. She's wrapped in so much secrecy and there's so much mystery surrounding her. He wants to discover all those secrets.

A little hesitant, Embry brushes his leg against hers. He's testing the waters with her once again. Not once do their eyes break away from each others. His lips slowly curve upwards when she nudges him back with her leg. Then he nudges her again. She does the same. Then a short moment later, they are having what Embry would describe as a foot war. Both of their feet are pressed against each others and pushing, trying to overpower each other. Well, Embry's hardly even trying.

 _What is wrong with me?_ That question keeps repeating itself in Ava's mind. Since when has she ever engaged in something childish like this? Since when has she ever felt this light and at peace with someone? Why is she actually using every ounce of her strength to try and push Embry's feet back? Apparently she's weaker than she thought because he's not budging. She's losing this foot war.

"Alright, I'm convinced you're a track star." She looks up at him, realizing she was gazing under the table with intense concentration. There is a pout on her face. _A pout?_ As soon as the childlike pout appears she forces it off her face. Embry witnessed that expression to her displeasure. She lets her feet drop back to the ground and looks off to the side, her face now impassive.

That pout of hers was the cutest thing Embry's ever seen, and too see her wipe it from her face so quickly makes his heart break. Slowly but surely, her wall of thorns is starting to grow around her once again. He frowns, wondering why she's so uptight. Has she never let herself relax and have fun before?

The waitress reappears but with only the garlic fries. She informs them their food is close to being done before leaving again. Embry leans forward in his seat, gazing at Ava deeply. There is a little irritation building up in him. She's capable of loosening up and having fun. He's witnessed that a couple times today even though it was brief. So why won't she just unwind around him? Why won't she just be herself?

"You're still not being yourself." Embry states. He wanted to question her but those straightforward words came out instead.

Ava's eyelids drape over her eyes briefly, recalling how she said she would be herself around him. Now that she thinks about it, she never told him upfront she would be herself. That was something she decided on her own that she wanted to try. She does want to try it. _But…_

"...I don't know how to be myself." She says rather pathetically, stirring her drink with her straw. Her eyes open to stare at the swirling ice cubes. "No offense to you or anything, but you make me feel weird."

Embry's heart sinks at that. How can she not know how to be herself? He frowns at the second half of her words, but instantly curiosity fills him, maybe even a little bit of hope. She's admitting she feels something when their together. _The imprint._ He brings his arms up onto the wood table.

"Weird in a bad way?" He questions. Her eyes meet his almost shyly.

"Not really. It's just… you just make me feel like a whole different person." She admits.

It takes everything in Embry to fight back the grin threatening to appear on his face. _It is the imprint._ He puts together a solution in his head. The wall of thorns she has up around everyone begins to break down when she's with him. That's gotta be it, right? He's bringing out her true personality that she's been keeping hidden away for who knows how long.

"You're the nicest person I've ever met, Embry. This is the first time I've really gone out with someone like this too." She admits further, breaking eye contact. "I've told you I haven't associated myself with anyone in a long time, remember? I don't know how to act around others, and as stupid as this sounds, I don't really know 'myself.'" Her words come to an abrupt halt. "This is so cheesy."

"No it's not," Embry frowns and leans forward in his seat. He gazes deeply into her crystal orbs. _He wants to help her._ "You're just being honest and there is nothing wrong with that." _He wants her to let him help her._ "You're being strong, but sometimes you can't be strong on your own." _He wants her to let him in._ "Ava, I want to help you."

The words he spoke enrapture her. She stares at him with a mesmerized expression, her features soft. A warm and protected sensation wraps around her like a blanket as she stares deeply into his eyes. His hand at some point maneuvered and covered hers that was and still is resting upon the table. Not even her own mother has spoke words to her that affected her this much right off the bat. She almost questions what is wrong with her once again, but she's been asking herself that a lot. Is there really even an answer to that question? She doesn't understand herself at all.

"Embry," She whispers his name so tenderly and in a way that makes goosebumps sprout out across his skin. Her hand frees itself from his, and Ava points a lazy finger at him. "This is _very_ cheesy," Just when Embry begins to argue further, she speaks again, but this time with a small smile. "But thank you."

"That's what 'friends' do." Embry returns her small smile with a wide grin. He emphasized the word "friends" to remind her that friends is what they currently are. She nods slightly. Grabbing a fry, he holds it out to her. "Now eat."

"You're not the boss of me." Ava affirms, but still takes the fry he's holding out to her and nibbles at it. That fry has to be the best fry she's ever had. Embry grins when she reaches for some more fries. He laughs at her words.

"You're being yourself right now." He smiles. Ava pauses and peers at him in silent question. "When you spoke in that teasing tone earlier, when you joked just now, our foot war," Embry begins listing. "I think you're actually a playful person who likes to poke fun. You always tense up when you find yourself doing those things, smiling especially." Embry reaches for a fry himself, not being able to help himself. He's hungry after a long day of patrol. "And this 'weird' feeling I give you, if I'm being honest," He decides to joke himself, though he's actually being completely honest. "You give me the same feeling."

"Really?" Ava instantly questions with wide eyes. Embry nods in confirmation, smiling at the relieved look on her face. She whispers her next words to herself and he knows he wasn't supposed to hear them, but he does. "...So I don't need to see a psychiatrist then?"

Embry's booming laughter echoes across the restaurant. Ava's cheeks grow a shade darker when everyone looks over at them. They're the center of attention and she doesn't like it. It's embarrassing.

"Be quiet you're ruining everyone's dining experience." She whispers desperately, reaching over and poking at his arm with an annoyed expression.

"'Dining experience!'" Embry quotes, laughing even harder. Ava just wants to sink into a dark hole at this point. His form hunches over the table, his whole body quivering from his laughter. Ava then finds herself biting down on her tongue to hold back her own laughter. He's insane.

Finding it completely impossible to get Embry to stop laughing, Ava gives up and just eats the garlic fries in front of her leisurely. Her eyes roam around, trying to focus on anything that isn't him and more importantly, block out his contagious laugh. Her lips are beginning to twitch upwards.

Embry manages to get a hold of himself right as their food arrives. The waitress has a smile on her face, looking back and forth between Ava and Embry. She sets their plates in front of them and asks if they need anything. They both politely say no and then give their thanks before taking in their meals.

Ava stares at the burger on her plate. It's bigger than she thought it would be. The buns are standard size, but the burger itself is tall. Five inches maybe? It's mouthwatering. The beef patty is thick and notably juicy, and is accompanied with tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, bacon, along with an original sauce. She questions if she'll be able to eat the whole thing, then eyes the large pile of fries next to it. She's also a little full already from all the garlic fries. She'll definitely need a to-go box.

Looking across the table and at Embry, she sees that he's already wolfing down his food. No matter what she can't stop the almost disgusted look from appearing on her face. Clearly he lacks table manners. Not only that, he eats like a dog. He's practically inhaling his plate and already almost done with his burger. It's disgusting… and kinda cute in some weird way.

Instead of going for her burger first, she grabs another french fry to eat. His earlier words keep replaying in her head. _Can't be strong by herself, he wants to help her, gives him the same weird feeling…_ She chews slowly on her food.

She's not being strong at all. What is she even being strong about to him? And what does he want to help her with exactly? Being herself? Swallowing, she reaches for her burger. These things aren't really what she's most most interested in. What she's more concerned about is how she apparently gives him the same weird feeling. Is that even possible?

She'd hardly call herself a huge influence on him, especially with how impolite she's been with him multiple times. They haven't know each other for very long on top of that and she hasn't really done anything for him. Does she make him feel like a whole different person too? She squeezes her burger tight to take away from it's height as she brings it towards her mouth.

More importantly, what is this weird feeling? It only makes itself known when she's around him, even just thinking of him makes it reveal itself. However, being in actual contact with him makes her feel something even more empowering. _Ugh._ She's tired of thinking about this. It's exhausting her.

Never has she come close to figuring out what this feeling is. She's never experienced it before. Earlier when she stopped questioning this feeling, and when she didn't fight it for once, she felt so content. So at peace. For the first time she's actually questioning why she's even so reluctant to accept this feeling. Because now that she really thinks long and hard about it, it's almost the best feeling in the world.

It makes her want to smile, makes her act like she's never had before, makes her nearly laugh and makes her heart flutter. It makes her feel so warm and cozy inside. _It makes her be herself._ And this feeling is all because of Embry.

Embry gazes at Ava with a smile, swallowing the remainder of his burger as he does. She's staring at the burger held in both of her hands almost as if she's in a mini trance. She's lost in thought. Her eyes are scrutinizing and her lips are pursed. Seeming to abandon her thoughts, she opens her mouth to take a bite out of her burger.

Once Ava bites down, she only tastes bread, then something hot lands in her lap. She doesn't even need to look to know what just happened. _Did this really just happen?_ Somebody please tell her this didn't happen. Please, somehow, can anyone rewind time? _This is stupid, completely embarrassing, and so very unfortunate._

Her eyes move down to her lap to see for herself. All of the contents stuffed between the two pieces of bread is in her lap. The burger itself, the bacon, pickles, _everything._ Everything has slid right out. It has already stained the bottom portion of her white shirt and the moisture is currently soaking through her pants. Literally, she can see steam rising upwards. She knows a certain someone can see it too.

Embry moves to stand quickly right when she does, his large and muscled form bumping against the table and making their drinks topple over. Coke splashes onto his already aged and faded peach shirt. Ava starts quivering and her head ducks. Her lap is nearly burning and her teeth clamp down on her tongue.

Embry quickly reaches his imprints side, concern as clear as day on his face. He has napkins in his hand. _Is she okay?_ He grabs a hold of her forearm when she begins to stand and helps her out of the booth. Her clothes are now a complete mess. _Oh God. She's shaking. Did she burn herself?_

"Are you okay?" He quickly asks, his voice completely panicked. His hold on her arm remains firm. She starts shaking even more and her hand moves towards her face. Her head is lowered so he can't see her. His eyes dart to the steaming food that fell from her lap and onto the ground when she stood. _Oh God, she did burn herself didn't she?_ Her voice suddenly reaches out to him and he freezes, listening intently.

All of his panicked thoughts come to a sudden stop. She's saying something but it isn't clear at all. His heart skips a beat as he realizes something. Her head rises and Embry almost forgets how to breathe.

Her eyes are sparkling brightly. Those perfect pink lips of hers are lifted upwards. The top row of her pearly and perfectly aligned teeth are showing, and the cutest dimples he didn't even know she had develop onto her cheeks. Her smile is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, but then something even more beautiful penetrates his ears.

 _Her laugh._

It's quiet at first as she tries desperately to hold it back. Her hand rises over her mouth to muffle it and Embry wishes so badly she didn't. _He wants to hear her laugh._ Her crystal orbs meet his dark chocolate ones suddenly. Easily he can see how her body tenses up as she desperately fights a battle within herself. She loses the battle not even a second later.

Her laugh bursts from her mouth like water breaking outwards from a dam. _It's the sweetest sound he's ever heard._ The sound is like Christmas bells, spreading a joyous sensation not only to him, but the everyone within earshot. It's completely adorable. As her laugh grows more intense, it grows into one of those uproarious and silent ones. Her hand drops from her mouth pathetically and she practically falls into him, unable to stay upright. Embry's arms instantly wrap around her, holding her close.

"I—" Ava begins only to be cut off by her own laughter. Her fingers curl tightly into his shirt and her face is completely buried in his chest. "I can't—!"

Witnessing her smile genuinely for once, hearing her laugh loudly and so freely, holding her in his arms once again. He feels so complete. He feels the happiest he's ever felt. Knowing she's not hurt, he can now laugh along with her and at the priceless series of events that just happened. He would've laughed on sight if he knew she was alright in that moment.

Ava doesn't even try to stop her laugh anymore. She can't and she doesn't want to. It feels nice laughing like this. Never has she laughed like this. Also, she's secretly been longing to be wrapped in his arms again. He's so warm it's almost unnatural. Her laugh gradually dies down and so does his.

Her fingers slowly uncurl from his shirt until her hands are flat against his strong chest. They remain there unmoved, not being able to help themselves. She can feel the rhythmic thumping of his heart. Slowly her eyes travel upwards, passing over his robust chest until they land of his own eyes. They're sparkling along with his smile. It's then she realizes she's smiling too, and not one of her normal closed-lip ones.

"Your smile is beautiful." He speaks lowly and in a tone that almost makes her shiver. Her smile gradually fades. His hands are settled on her waist and her breath gets caught in her throat. "You're beautiful."

Her lips part to reply but no words come out of her mouth. She doesn't even know what she wants to say to those words. _Beautiful?_ That's something she's never thought of herself as. Hearing him of all people call her that makes her feel something endearing, making her almost believe his words to be true. Once again, she finds herself unable to look away from his eyes. She swallows, involuntarily focusing on his touch.

His hands on her are like fire, spreading warmth throughout her whole body. The organ in her chest pounds twice as fast. His deep chocolate orbs staring into her crystal ones are overflowing with more emotions that she can name. One however stands out in particular, _adoration._

That same emotion is always in his eyes when he gazes upon her. Why does he look at her like that? She's nothing special. She's always been just a ghost. People never paid her any mind. And if they did, it was brief. They never stay. She's sure Embry will leave eventually too. He'll lose interest soon enough. That thought makes her heart ache terribly.

"I'm nothing special, Embry." Ava whispers with a small smile. She suddenly looks sad to him. Her hands glide down his chest unhurriedly, her touch making him shiver in delight. She's oblivious to it of course. "You on the other hand," Her eyes break away from his. "You're very special."

Embry's eyes widen, her words making him feel as if he's balancing on a thin line between feeling heartbroken and completely elated. She thinks of him as someone special, yet doesn't consider herself special at all. How can she think that? She's the most special person in the world to him. He fights to keep a frown at bay, wondering what she's gone through to make her think that.

When Ava's arms drop back to her sides, Embry remains unmoving. Her crystal orbs are staring at his chest vacantly, her eyelashes shielding them from his sight. Her lips are pressed together. It hurts him to see such a doleful expression on her face. He studies her closely. He can't read her at all right now. However, he knows one way he can determine her feelings.

"Look at me," Embry whispers, instantly feeling her tremble beneath his hands. She bites her lower lip and turns her head to look off to the side stubbornly. That gesture gives him the hint that she's annoyed. His hold on her is loose enough so she can easily step away if she wants, but her feet are still rooted in the same spot. She's not annoyed with him then, but rather herself. He smiles smally. She's so unyielding.

"Ava," His voice calls out to her softly yet again, in a low and husky tone that remarkably makes her weak in the knees. "Look at me."

Leisurely, her eyes move up to meet his gaze. His deep chocolate orbs seem to peer into her very soul, making her feel completely vulnerable. Eyes are never quiet. Just staring into her eyes alone, Embry can see the buried turmoil in them. Unease, happiness, sadness, curiosity even, and fear dare he say.

"You're special." He says to her earnestly.

"Why do you think that?" She asks, her fist tangling into his shirt. "You hardly know me, you know."

"I know enough." He smiles and she frowns.

"What do you know about me?"

"I know that you have a passion for playing the piano, and you prefer skateboarding over driving because you like feeling the wind on your face." He begins and her eyes slowly widen in shock. "You like broccoli. You're not afraid to speak your mind and you ignore ignorant people instead of waste your breath on them. Whenever someone does something nice for you, you consider yourself in their debt and have to return the favor somehow. You're a very caring person who easily feels guilt after knowing you hurt someone's feelings. You like wolves, and you're wary about getting attached to people for a reason I haven't found out yet. That's all I know, so far anyway." He smiles when her lips slowly part.

Ava gazes at him in complete awe. Her pulse is racing in her ears. He read her like an open book. _He knows so much._ If he discovered all of that in such a short period of time, how much will he know weeks from now? At this rate he'll know more about her than her own mom. She swallows thickly. Should she feel impressed or uncomfortable about this? She has no clue.

"...How do you know I like broccoli?" She murmurs in question, her eyes still being held by his.

"When you made beef and broccoli I noticed you ate the broccoli on your plate first while you fed half of the beef to Mitten." He answers.

"And what about the 'in debt' thing?" She questions further. Embry's eyes glisten in amusement.

"You can never just sit back and let people spoil you."

"And the guilt thing?"

"I don't think you hugged me for no reason the other day." He chuckles and she's forced to fight back a blush. "And now you're feeling uneasy, right? Because I know more about you than you thought."

"Seriously, what are you?" She narrows her eyes, looking at him accusingly. He grins.

"What do you think I am?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking." She sighs in exasperation. Gradually, her lips start to curve upwards in a slight smile. "I feel kind of bad though. I don't know anything about you other than you eat like a dog, and that you like wolves too." Slowly, she begins to frown. "And that you're a liar."

"Liar?" Embry instantly questions, growing nervous suddenly under her gaze.

"My mom said she never told you our address." She states.

Embry's whole body tenses up. _Oh crap. Lies really do catch up._ Ava's eyes continue to bore into his. He's inwardly panicking. What does he say to that? He would tell her the truth now but she's not ready. _He's not even ready._ She probably thinks he's a stalker or something. Are things going to start moving backwards now? He feels so stupid. _She's smart, of course she would figure out he lied—_

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Ava's voice brings him out of his panicked thoughts. Did she seriously just say that? He stares down at her amused face. _What in the world?_ She's so unpredictable.

"You're not mad?" He asks, bewildered.

"Everyone lies, no big deal." She shrugs indifferently. "You don't need to look so scared. I mean, what am _I_ going to do?"

"What do you mean?" His hold on her tightens endearingly.

"It's not like I can beat you up or anything." She starts, looking off to the side. "Calling the police because you lied about knowing where I live would be stupid too. It's too much of a trivial issue." She looks back at him impassively.

Embry can only stare at her in shock. Her mindset is so different from everyone else he's met. She's such a chill and honest person. How could she not think he's a creep?

"I mean it is creepy and all. It did make me wary of you too," She starts up again, seeming to read his mind. "But you don't give me any bad vibes. Believe me, if I really thought you were a bad person I wouldn't have agreed to hang out with you, and we've already established you're not 'that' type of guy. I just want to hear the truth now."

He wants to kiss her so badly right now. She's so amazing. The way her perfect lips moved so smoothly as she spilled those words without any qualms, it's captivating. He's sure any other girl would've told him off and maybe even slapped him. _She wants the truth._ He can't bring himself to lie to her again.

"I can't… tell you." He whispers regretfully. She tilts her head slightly, looking at him skeptically. "I want to tell you but I can't yet." He quickly blabbers out due to the look she's giving him. "The most I can say about it right now is… it's a tribal secret."

Ava continues to stare at him skeptically. _A tribal secret?_ So his tribe has a secret way of tracking people? It sounds totally strange. But, she knows he answered her truthfully just now. It really does look like he wants to tell her this "secret" too. Oh well, she's not the prying type. She'll respect his tribe's way.

"Alright I'll respect that." She responds and he grins widely, no longer looking distraught to her pleasure. Taking backwards step so his hands falls from her waist, she turns and faces the booth. Her back is now to him. "Until you can tell me then, I'm going to think you're a weirdo."

"A weirdo?" Embry utters, staring at her in horror at that. Having her think of him as a weirdo is not okay _. How is their relationship going to flourish if she views him as—?_

His thoughts come to a halt when Ava looks over her shoulder at him. She grins widely, showing her perfect teeth once again. _Ugh, he loves her dimples._ Her fingers runs through her wavy locks innocently, her crystal orbs sparkling teasingly. Slowly, Embry begins to smile himself. _Acting all foxy again._ She's being herself and poking fun. He draws in a breath, walking towards her form.

He needs to be himself too then. All the time when he's with her he's worrying about messing things up. Of course he's still going to worry since this lovely girl in front of him is so complicated, but he's going to loosen up. After all, he likes to joke around too.

"Alright then, dimples." He beams and comes to a stop beside her, crouching down when she does to pick up her ruined hamburger. Ava's cheeks flush and she spares him a glance.

"I got them from my daddy."

"They're cute."

"Thanks," She mumbles adorably. He reaches out and pokes her cheek. She instantly recoils. "Stop it, Bigfoot."

"Bigfoot?" He laughs loudly.

"You're huge." She explains. "Well, you're not hairy like he is and I think he might be taller actually. How tall are you?"

"Six feet four inches."

"Bigfoot is six and a half to ten feet tall… yeah that was a bad nickname. Sorry." Ava muses to herself and Embry laughs some more.

"Don't tell me you actually think he's real?"

"I'm sure he can be. The world is huge and full of many unexplored places."

"Sure, weirdo."

"I called you a weirdo already so you have to come up with something else."

"Thumper."

"Thumper?" Ava instantly turns to him curiously.

"You were wearing a sweater with him on it once."

"Oh my gosh," Ava instantly looks away from him in disappointment. "I can't talk to you no more."

"Why?" Embry whines.

"That was _Bambi_."

"Well I never seen the movie." He says only to get no response. "Ava?" He gets no response once again. "You're actually going to ignore me?!"

Ignore him she does. The whole time they work together to clean up the mess they made, Embry whines about her lack of attention to him. Towards the end of cleaning their mess, Ava begins melt and talk to Embry again to his pleasure.

They are now currently sitting down at the booth together once again. But instead of sitting across from each other they are sitting side by side. Ava is sitting closest to the window like she desired. She didn't say out loud she wanted to be by the window, Embry just seemed to know.

They engage in small talk as they eat their desserts. Ava chose a frozen mug sundae with almost while Embry chose a large bowl of vanilla ice cream topped with whipped cream. There is a small smile on Ava's face as she enjoys her sundae.

She seriously cannot believe this guy sitting next to her. He can make her smile and laugh so easily, and make her heart flutter about stupidly for a reason she doesn't even know. She stops questioning what's wrong with her. She doesn't even care to know the answer. Right now she's the most content and happy she's ever felt, and all their doing is sitting down and eating together.

When she's with him she finds herself acting so differently. She's acting natural for once, not having her guard up and not pushing him away. There is definitely something wrong with her for sure. She doesn't know what, but all she knows is that she likes it. This lingering and foreign feeling is slowly but surely swallowing her up. She's suddenly very glad about having went to Third Beach. If she didn't, she wouldn't be with him like this right now.

"What are you smiling about?" Embry asks through a mouthful.

"It's nothing." Ava shakes her head and tries to force the smile off her face. It doesn't work. Instead, it grows just a hint bigger.

"Thinking about me?" Embry teases and nudges her lightly with his elbow. "Because I'm thinking about you too."

"You're so cheesy." She sighs, stuffing her mouth full with ice cream. Embry knows he's right.

"What do you think about me?" He asks with a stupidly wide grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't even know honestly." She answers sincerely and turns her attention out the window. Easily she can feel his intense gaze on her and she has to fight back a blush. A distant rumbling noise catches her attention and her eyes are drawn to the sky. It's still clear.

"A storm is developing…" A voice makes her look off to the side and towards the center of the restaurant. An old couple is packing their things, claiming they're going to beat the storm home. The waitress reappears with the bill and a to-go box. _A to-go box?_ They have eaten all their food though. Embry pulls cash out of his pocket to pay. After he does, he grabs the styrofoam box and holds it out to her.

"Since you dropped your burger earlier and couldn't experience it's magical taste, here's another one." He grins and Ava instantly shakes her head in disapproval. Embry reaches out with his other hand and the tip of his finger finds her nose. "I already paid for it so if you don't take it you'll be wasting my money."

"...You really didn't have to do that." Ava mutters, his words defeating her. She takes the box from him hesitantly and stares at it, her eyes holding burden. "I'll pay you back—"

"No." Embry says seriously, making her now glaring in protest eyes meet his.

 _She's so courteous she's stubborn._ His fingers slowly move, brushing against her cheek. Easily he can hear the way her breath catches along with how her heart pounds hastily. _So unique._ He tucks some of her velvety and wavy locks behind her ear. Her eyes break from his tentatively and he lets his hand fall back to his side. He smiles at her bashful side.

"Ready to go then?" He asks, watching as she turns away from him and draws in a breath.

"Yeah."

It doesn't take them long at all to gather their things. Embry holds Ava's bookbag for her despite her protests. He was going to hold the to-go box for her as well, but with her being too stubborn to hand it over, he gave up on that. Besides, watching her pouting face as she argued with him about it was too cute.

When the two of them exit the restaurant and step outside, they both notice the sudden drop in temperature. Ava looks up, her lips parting in awe at the dark clouds in the sky hovering inland. She then looks over her shoulder, seeing blue sky out towards the ocean. It's a neat sight.

"Onwards!" Embry grins, walking past her and towards the treeline. Her cheeks instantly flush and he looks back at her, laughing at that.

"It's not that funny," She frowns, walking after him. She has to take bigger steps to keep up with him. Eventually, she's walking right by his side.

Embry looks down at her with a smile as they walk through the forest and back towards her house. His chocolate orbs soften as he gazes at her. Her eyes are directed ahead and she's walking with perfect posture. Occasionally, her crystals orbs will roam around to look at the dense scenery.

A lone raindrop lands on her nose, making it scrunch up. _She's so cute._ More raindrops follow and she looks up and through the branches. It's pouring now, and the evergreen trees can only shield them from so much. She opens her mouth to comment on the current weather, but then lightning flashes, and not even a second later, a loud crack of thunder roars.

She jumps, letting out a small yelp and instinctively cowers into him. In her startled state, she drops her to-go box. The hamburger falls out of it, landing onto the dirt and grass below them. She gasps in despair and her brows furrow when she suddenly looks frustrated with herself.

"Shi—" Her hand flies over her mouth and her widened eyes meet his. She looks terrified at what she almost said. "Shoot! I mean," She's rambling now and Embry's lips curve upwards. Her head drops pathetically as they slowly begin to get drenched. "...I'm so sorry."

Embry laughs, shaking his head as he does. There is this pureness about her that captivates him. Her cheeks as stained a fiery pink in her embarrassed state. _So courteous,_ he reminds himself. He loves that.

"Don't worry about it." He grins and steps closer to her. His hands grip her waist and lift her up.

"W-what are you—?" She stutters when she's suddenly thrown over his shoulder. "Embry?!"

Her fingers curl into his shirt tightly when he takes off into a speedy run. She stares wide-eyed at the forest floor below, her heart racing in her chest. _He's so fast!_ And so tall. She gulps, feeling uneasy. Not because of his speed or how he thrown her over his shoulder so suddenly, but because of how high she is off the ground. Goosebumps sprout out across her skin despite him being so warm against her. _She's scared of heights._

"E-Embry," She buries her face in his back just as she begins to tell him to put her down. However, a noise makes her trail off. _Plane noises_. Is he seriously making plane noises? Her hand moves over her mouth as she starts laughing. _Okay, he's more than weird._ She's starting to feel like his weirdness is rubbing off on her. Because strangely, as she focuses on just his touch and the sound of his husky voice, she feels happy and nothing else. The fear she felt just now fades away.

By the time Embry reaches her house they are both drenched, and Ava is still laughing like and idiot at his sound effects he's creating. Once they exit the thick forest, the rain pelts down on them with no remorse. Embry runs up her porch steps, smiling the whole time. He laughs along with her and carefully sets hers down, watching as she wipes at her eyes. Due to how drenched they are, he isn't able to tell if she's trying to ride tears of laughter or rain water from her face. His inner wolf purrs in content as he stares at her happily smiling face. The sight of her fills him with more content than anything else.

"You're seriously so weird," Ava laughs out, looking up at him with a smile. His heart warms drastically, spreading a fiery heat throughout his whole body. Ava's eyes soften dotingly and she takes her book bag from him when he hands it out to her. The sound of her own pulse fills her ears. "...Thank you for everything today, Embry."

"I should be thanking you for hanging out with me." He smiles softly. "I never thought this day would come."

"Really," Ava scoffs, shaking her head in amusement. "Hanging out with me isn't anything special. You're making it seem like I'm royalty or something."

"To me, you are."

"If I'm royalty, what does that make you then?"

"Your knight in shining armor." He answers with a wide smile, making her laugh.

"So cheesy," She sighs, turning away from him and heading towards her front door. He watches silently and with a smile when she pulls out her keys to unlock it. Once she does, she opens it and faces him halfway. "Do you want to come inside?"

Embry remains speechless for a short moment as he gazes at her. It almost looks like she's a whole different person. The frowning and inexpressive girl he knew her as isn't present, and in her place is a girl who always smiles. He loved her before and he loves her even more now. He nods, taking steps towards her with a loving smile.

 _She's letting him in._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Guest : _**_Thank you! :) I'm loving this new side to her too, to be honest! She's so enjoyable to write._

 ** _LoveFiction2018 :_** _So happy you love it!_

 ** _Drealla : _**_Thank you so much! I'm so happy you're loving it so far!_

 ** _babateixeira : _**_Omg, thank you so much! Your words mean a lot, really! And I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! I'll try to be more speedy with my updates. T-T_

•○●○•

* * *

Embry sits on the couch, staring into the growling Mitten's eyes. The wolf dog's ears are folded back, and his teeth are bared. Embry stares at him with narrowed eyes. After using his keen senses to make sure Ava isn't nearby or within earshot, Embry leans down and growls back. Mitten growls back more intensely as a result, and Embry growls once again, leaning forward and towering over the dog.

Mitten then begins whining, lowering himself so his belly is against the floor. He moves his paws over his nose. Embry reaches his hand towards him with an accomplished grin, petting the top of Mitten's head. The wolfdog does growl lightly but allows the contact. Ava then comes walking down the hallway with an inquisitive expression. Embry instantly looks over while Mitten darts over to her.

Her hands are folded over her midsection, holding an extra set of clothes and a towel. She's wearing an off-white over-sized knit sweater. The long sleeves extend past her hands and the length of it covers her shorts. Her damp sandy hair is loose and crinkling up in loose waves. She walks towards Embry, her bare feet silent as she moves across the wooden floor. Embry can't help but to think how cute she is. Her crystal eyes move towards Mitten who is following beside her before they meet Embry's chocolate orbs.

"I thought I heard growling." She begins, frowning slightly as she recalls how Mitten isn't fond of Embry. "Sorry. Did Mitten give you any trouble?"

"None at all." Embry grins and calls Mitten over to him. Ava watches with parted lips and eyes widened in surprise when Mitten actually moves over to him. Embry uses both of his hands to ruffle up his fur.

"Well, that's surprising." Ava murmurs to herself before plopping down next to Embry. The scent of vanilla and orchids travel up his nose, pleasing him. She holds out the towel and clothes to him. "You can take a shower if you want. I think these clothes will fit you, too. If not, sorry. These are the largest I have."

Embry smiles and takes the bundle of fabric from her. Their hands brush together. A gratifying shock travels between them. Easily, he can see the slight darkening of her cheeks.

"This is fine. Thank you." Embry grins and stands up, walking in the direction the bathroom is. Ava's hands then settle in her lap and she stares ahead and out the window. Rain is coming down heavily while lightning illuminates the sky. She nearly gasps as she realizes something.

"Wait!" She runs after Embry, her head poking around the corner of the wall leading to the hallway. Embry turns around to look at her. Her hand moves towards her forehead as she feels extremely dumb for offering to let him use the shower. "Don't shower. It's thunder storming."

Embry starts laughing and she frowns deeply. _Ah, she's so adorable._ He really loves this side to her. She's so innocent and pure, really. It's a big difference from her previous guarded and dismissive self. She displays a lot more emotion around him now, whether it's physically or in her striking eyes.

"I'm serious. It's dangerous to shower while there is lightning." She grumbles. He can almost swear her cheeks puff out a bit.

"I'll be in and out." He reassures her, leaning against the wall and just smiling stupidly at her.

"If you die, _I will not_ , be held responsible." She dismisses, turning around stubbornly and marching back towards the living room. Embry chuckles lowly.

"I really need to take a shower anyways. It's been a few days which is worse than death." Embry says and quickly runs into the refined bathroom. As soon as he closes the door, he hears Ava yell out as she loses any composure she had left.

"You're disgusting! Ugh, I even hugged you!"

Embry merely laughs. Even when she's screeching in disgust, she's still adorable.

Ava plops down once again on her deep-set couch, leaning back with a sigh. Mitten sits at her feet. Her pale eyes stare out the window once again. She hears the shower turn on and her eyes shut while her lips downturn. _Embry_. He's so reckless, and not only that, _he's at her house again_. Everything that happened today replays in her head.

She was having a pretty crappy day until Embry showed up. Unconsciously, her lips begin to curve upwards. She had fun actually, hanging out with him. She smiled genuinely and laughed for the first time in what feels like forever ago. Perhaps it even was actually forever ago. She brings her feet up onto the couch and wraps her arms around her legs, hugging them to her chest while she rests her chin atop her knees.

When she's around him, she finds herself acting so different. Almost like a child. This new side to her is starting to feel a tiny bit natural. _It's strange._ She feels so protected around him, and that weird feeling she's been experiencing is strangely nice. She begins idly playing with her painted toes. However, how long this feeling will continue to last is a mystery. Because in the end, people always leave.

She asked Embry if he wanted to come inside, due to the honest fact that deep down inside, she doesn't want him to leave. Just the thought of him leaving makes her feel lonely and hurt. _He won't leave, will he?_ She sighs lightly and lowers her feet onto the ground. Is she already attached to him? With all of her thoughts and this growing warmth in her chest, it's evident she is. She frowns in disapproval.

Already, she has placed herself back on the road to hurt. She needs to make a u-turn and head back in the other direction. She needs to detach herself. That's what she says, but a decisive part of her doesn't want to. As a result, she feels as if she's stuck at a red light, or even a one lane rocky road. _Whatever_. Before she reaches the destination of hurt ahead, she'll escape one way or another.

Thunder booms and lighting flashes. Nature's lighting travels through the windows and briefly illuminates the room. All the lights in the room are off. Ava watches as water glides down the clear glass that provides a view of the outside. This really is the perfect sleeping weather. When lightning strikes again, she looks in the direction the bathroom is in.

Will Embry hurry up? She's growing a tad nervous at him being in the shower still. "In and out," _yeah, right._ She's tempted to knock on the bathroom door to check on him, but she's sure he's fine. She hasn't heard any agonizing scream and the thump of his large body crashing onto the ground after all. _So reckless._ Her eyes glance at the empty spot next to her he was sitting in earlier. Her face twists in disgust.

"And disgusting," She grumbles to herself and stands. He better have been lying about having not recently taken a shower. He didn't smell or anything, _but that's still gross._

She walks over to the kitchen and opens the cabinet below the sink. Grabbing some disinfectant spray, she makes her way back over to the couch and gives it a good spraying after nudging Mitten away, so he doesn't get a whiff of it. Then, after putting the spray away, she lays across the couch. She grabs a leopard print blanket and wraps herself up in it, also grabbing a hold of her phone and powering it on.

Yawning, she opens up her contacts. She figures she should call Raye back after denying his call earlier. The two of them have been playing phone tag for too long. She blinks suddenly, seeing an extra name listed that wasn't there before. _Embry_. She clicks on his name, seeing his number in all its glory. Not only that, there is a heart emoji next to his name. Did he put his number in her phone during that short moment he had it on the beach? Her eyes bore into it for a second.

"That's cringy." She mutters to herself, yet smiling faintly in amusement. She presses the back button before clicking on Raye's name and giving him a call. He answers almost instantly.

"A1!" Raye exclaims. "I thought you hated me!"

"I don't." Ava responds and brings her free arm over the edge of the couch, using her hand to pet Mitten. "I've been busy lately. Sorry for not getting back to you sooner."

"Hm," Raye hums lightly, making her lips purse. "You sound different."

"Different?" She murmurs in question with a slight frown.

"Yeah. More girly and happy."

Ava, not entirely sure how to respond to that, remains silent for a short moment. _More girly and happy?_ Not only does she no know how to respond to that, she doesn't know how to feel about it either. She frowns slightly. Embry must be affecting her more than she thought.

"Thanks." She responds with a slight sigh. "But I don't think so."

"Alright, you sounded normal just there." He chuckles.

That's what she was aiming for. She finds herself questioning if that really was normal though. After everything that's happened today and the way she's been acting around a certain someone, she can't be sure.

"So, are you still up for going to the skate park?" Raye asks.

"I broke my skateboard." Ava reveals the fact she hasn't told him yet. She reaches for the T.V. remote.

"You what?! How did that happen?"

"A cat." She answers and turns on the T.V., looking through the channels. Speaking of the cat, it's currently on her bed. That's probably it's favorite spot to sleep.

"Damn. Did it get in your way or something?"

"No. I wasn't riding it. I sacrificed it to save the cat."

"Well, that's sweet." He says with a smile evident in his tone. "But we need to get you a new one!"

"I know." Ava agrees, settling for watching Animal Planet. She sets the remote aside and watches the current show airing about Bigfoot.

"As soon as possible." Raye emphasizes. "I would say now if it wasn't for this weather. So, it has to be tomorrow."

"It's not that serious."

Right when she reaches down to pet Mitten some more which causes his tail to wag, she hears approaching footsteps. She doesn't need to look to know it's Embry. He sits down next to her, causing the cushion by her head to sink in slightly. Mitten growls slightly and moves closer to her.

"Yes, it is! After school, we'll get you a new skateboard. What's a skater chick without her skateboard anyway?"

"Not a 'skater chick.'" Ava answers, smiling lightly at how persistent he is. Embry growls faintly from next to her. "Alright then."

"Sweet! See you tomorrow!"

"See ya."

After the call ends, she lets her arm drop limply and hang over the side of the couch, her phone still loosely held in her fingers. The familiar scent of her favorite body wash travels up her nose and she fights a smile.

"You smell like a girl, Embry." She comments, glancing up at his miffed face. "Is that why you look so irritated?"

Embry quickly rids the annoyed expression he's wearing off his face. He looks down and into her sparkling eyes, and for a short moment, he forgets the sound of Raye's voice and the fact that he made her smile, and along with the additional fact she's going to be hanging out with that guy tomorrow. _He smells like a girl, she said?_ His lips curve upwards and he laughs.

"Do I smell like a pretty girl?" He asks.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that." She dismisses, though ducking her head to hide a smile. He grins. "Just how cheesy are you?"

"I'm far from cheesy." He pouts amusingly. Perhaps he is a little cheesy, but his cheesy acts make her smile. So, he'll stick with it.

"The heart emoji." She bluntly states. He's confused for a short moment until he realizes what she's referring to.

"It suits me, and you know it."

"Do I?"

"Yup. And, you're cheesy too, you know."

"How?" She looks up at him with furrowed brows, her bright orbs shining in question.

"'Onwards.'" He quotes and her cheeks flush, making him laugh.

"That's not even cheesy. That's…" She trails off for a second. "It's uncommon. Cheesy is like overused things. Cheap things. If anything, 'onwards' is clever."

"Which is just as funny." Embry laughs out, making her shut her eyes as if to block him out. It's a hopeless effort. "It might be worse, actually."

She sits up, situated atop her knees and glaring at him with a pout he finds more than adorable. The blanket she's using is draped over her head, covering most of her hair and body. He merely smiles warmly at her precious face. Her perfect pink lips part to tell him off, but they seal shut once her eyes meet his own. With a smile still on his face, he watches as her bright eyes grow a tinge wider in demure. They then travel down south to take in his attire.

"Oh. They fit." She idiotically states, referring to her clothes he's wearing. The size of the clothes was obviously made to fit people as giant as Embry is. Her eyes glance at the zip-up pockets of his pants and her lips curve upwards, her shoulders quivering slightly as she muffles a laugh.

"What's funny?" Embry asks, genuinely curious. He follows her gaze for it to lead him to the zip-up pockets. Does she think these are funny?

"It's nothing." Ava shakes her head, yet her hand moves over her mouth before laughs can burst out.

"I think these pockets are pretty nifty—" Embry begins as he moves his hands towards to pocket to unzip it, only for his words to come to a halt when Ava's hands cover his. His body is coated with an alluring warmth. As his heart hammers away in his chest, he stares at his hand in her grasp.

His hand is giant compared to hers. Her skin is velvety, and her touch sends waves of tranquility through him. She seems so fragile, but he knows that she is the complete opposite of that. Not being able to ignore how she feels cold, he brings his other hand to cover her own. Lately, it's been so much easier for him to engage in physical contact with her. It's starting to feel natural and not tense. There is no wall of thorns to stop him anymore. His eyes roam to her slightly flushed face, seeing a tiny smile.

"Nifty?" Ava repeats, looking up and into his eyes. "How cheesy."

"Nope." Embry chuckles and smiles at her in a way that makes her heart skip a beat. "Clever."

"Whatever," She lets a laugh escape from her lips. Shaking her head, she lays back down, all while keeping a firm hold on his hand. "Just," She laughs a little more. "Watch this with me."

There's no way he could say no to her even if he wanted to. With that beautiful smile on her face, with how she's clutching his hand like her hold on him is the only thing making him stay, there's just no way. He stares down at her with a smile, the light from the T.V. reflecting in her eyes.

He can't help but to feel a tiny bit of disappointment that she didn't put her head in his lap, since they are so close. But, that would be pushing things. He needs to be patient. With how fast things are evolving between them, however, he's sure she'll grow even more comfortable around him in no time. He moves his hand, curling his fingers between the gaps of hers.

"Alright." He smiles and looks at the T.V., raising a brow at what's showing. "Bigfoot?"

"Mhm." She hums in confirmation, watching as Bigfoot runs across the screen. Embry stares at the extremely fuzzy video.

"That's so fake." He states, and she sighs.

"How do you know?"

"Look how shaky the picture is."

"...The person recording was just scared." She defends and Embry snorts in laughter. She squeezes his hand in discontent. "Come on. I doubt you would be able to record Bigfoot without shaking in fear. I know I couldn't, at least."

"I could." Embry grins, answering truthfully. Of course, though, she doesn't buy it. She rolls her eyes.

"Sure," She drags out.

"You think I would be scared of that thing?" Embry points at the T.V. with his free hand. "I could beat him up."

"Bigfoot is strong."

"And I'm stronger." He declares, and she laughs. Her laugh makes him grin.

"Sure," She drags out yet again.

"I'm serious."

"Well, maybe it would be a close fight." She admits. "You're giant, after all. But then again, Bigfoot might mistake you as his brother or something." Her eyes shut. "I'm not implying that you look like him, but I hear Bigfoot has bad eyesight. So, if you were to approach him, with your size, he'll definitely be fooled."

Embry can't stop himself from laughing out-loud. Does she even hear herself, right now? She sounds so passionate talking about this creature that most likely doesn't exist. But, he supposes since there are vampires and shapeshifters like himself, just maybe Bigfoot could be real too. Maybe. He hasn't seen or smelled a Bigfoot around here though. As of right now, he can at least no Bigfoot exists in this area.

"You're insane." He states, making her look up at him impassively.

"I'm just being rational."

"Sure," He drags out and she looks away from him with a short laugh. The T.V. shows another fuzzy recording. Is she really serious about thinking these videos are authentic? "That's a guy in costume."

"...Maybe that one was." She mutters more to herself than him.

"People just submit these fake videos for money, you know."

"Yeah." She sighs, acknowledging that he's right. "Everything in this world... is contradicting."

Embry stares at her with a distraught expression. Her words were spoken with so much affliction. For a moment, she sounded like how she does when she has her wall of thorns up. Everything is contradicting? His lips downturn and the organ in his chest twinges unpleasantly. She releases his hand and grips her blanket, bringing it up and over her nose.

"...Sorry." She whispers for killing the mood. Her eyes shut. Why did she let those words slip out? And why did she say it in such a depressing tone? Embry is the last person who needs to listen to her views on the world. Besides, what she thinks doesn't matter. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions and nobody agrees with everybody.

"Why do you think that?" Embry whispers in question, making her body tense and her eyelids clamp together even tighter.

"Just forget about it. It wasn't anything serious. I was just referring to the show. That's all."

"You said 'everyone.'" Embry reminds her of her words and, an annoyed crease forms in her brow. Is she like an open book to him? His next words make her breath catch. "Is that why you're so hesitant about getting close to others?"

Her eyes slowly crack open to stare at the T.V.. She may as well be an open book around him. She's being too obvious, too open and unguarded. It's only around him when she's like this. She lets out an inaudible sigh and shuts her eyes again, feeling even more tired than earlier. Well then, let's see how he reacts to her honest answer.

"Everyone in this world is two-faced." She says quietly. "Even you and even me."

"Ava—" Embry begins with a hurt expression.

"People say things that can be taken two different ways." She cuts him off. "Words are never the full truth. You can say one thing and really be thinking something completely different. Words, people, everything is contradicting. You can deny it if you want. I don't care. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions. But, that's what I believe."

Embry's speechless. She only half-way answered his question. The only question that remains for him now is what caused her to view things like that. She isn't entirely wrong, but there are people out there who aren't like how she's claiming them to be. It's almost like she views everyone equally, _but in a bad way._

Does she view him as the same as she views everyone else? She just claimed he is two-faced, and that makes his heart drop numbly to the pit of his stomach. However, earlier she claimed he was special. That makes desire burn within him. He smiles a little sadly, but his chocolate orbs gaze at her in an adoring way.

"Looks like I'll have to prove you wrong, then." He says softly. Her heart pounds more swiftly at his words, and by the way her cheeks rise upwards slightly, he can tell she's smiling a small smile.

"Looks like it." She agrees just as softly. A calm sensation swallows her up along with contentment. Deep down inside, she really hopes he can prove her wrong, especially when it comes to him.

Embry's fingers suddenly start running through her hair, his fingertips lightly grazing against her scalp. Her body naturally relaxes at his touch. She focuses on nothing but his touch. Yes, this is definitely her greatest weakness. She feels so vulnerable, but at the same time she feels so very protected. Without a doubt, she feels herself slipping.

Embry smiles gingerly. Ava's breathing has leveled out and grown soft. Her hand has situated itself by her face, and her fingers are curled into a loose fist while her thumb is lightly grazing against her parted lips. He's never seen her look so relaxed and unguarded as she does now. She fell asleep.

He continues to run his fingers through her unbelievably soft hair, having a good feeling that's what lured her to sleep in the first place. She must be tired after today. Bringing out her true side that has been hidden away for who knows how long must've really taken a toll. He doesn't mind, though. She needs her rest.

The storm outside has died down and now it's only drizzling lightly. It has grown dark as the hours grow late. He feels a sudden weight in his lap and looks back down, his mouth practically dropping open. Ava's head is now in his lap.

"No way," Embry breathes out stupidly, ultimately happy but shocked as well. The biggest smile in the world forms on his face and his inner wolf prances around happily. He feels so complete. She's sleeping deeply. He can tell, because there's no way in the world she would move onto him like that even if she had the tiniest bit of awareness.

Very gently, he runs his finger over her cheek. He's definitely going to prove her wrong. He'll make her open up fully to him, and he'll show her he can be someone she can trust.

A faint wolf howl grabs a hold of his attention, and he's barely able to suppress and annoyed growl. His eyes move out the window. Of all the times a vampire could show up, it would have to be now. Letting out a low sigh, he looks down at Ava's sleeping face. He finds himself smiling again.

He doesn't want to leave, but he has a job to do. _And that job is to protect her_. Even though he's so comfortable, he carefully moves out from under her and stands from the couch. He takes one step away from her and towards the door before turning around to gaze at her once more. His pulse fills his ears and his world seems to shift all over again. Like a magnet being pulled, his feet move on their own and closer to her.

He crouches down beside her slumbering form, being mindful of Mitten who is sleeping on the ground. His hand travels towards her face and brushes her hair back. With a smile, he leans closer.

* * *

Ava's eyes crack open when she feels a soft pair of lips press against her forehead. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to her dark surroundings. When they do adjust, she finds herself staring into her mom's blue orbs. Her mom smiles at her.

"How unlike you, falling asleep on the couch." She jokes softly. "We're home. I was just letting you know."

Ava sluggishly sits up, sleep still lingering heavily on her. _We're?_ Her eyes move behind her mom to see Dylan standing there with a smile. _Oh._ She rubs at her eyes and looks at the hanging wall clock, seeing it's past midnight.

"Okay." Ava whispers, her voice groggy. She's not sure why, but she feels so dazed. Swallowing dryly, she moves her legs over the side of the couch and stands, also grabbing her phone from off the floor. She wraps her blanket around herself and begins to venture to her room, Mitten following close behind her. "Goodnight."

Her mom and Dylan wish her a goodnight, apologizing for making her wait up even though that wasn't the case at all. Her eyes roam around the living room and kitchen before she heads upstairs. _Embry is gone_. He must of left when she fell asleep, and thankfully before her mom and Dylan arrived home.

When she reaches her room and softly closes her door behind her, she falls backwards against it. Her blanket falls to the floor and pools around her. Why does her heart feel so light? She reaches up with her hand, her fingers ghosting over her forehead. _Did he…?_ Her hand drops limply and hangs at her side, all while her lips unconsciously curve upwards.

She wonders… how he will react when he unzips his pocket to see her intentionally left cash in there?


End file.
